79 stories of Spirk
by JackB
Summary: Vous l'aurez comprit c'est sur notre duo préférer Kirk/Spock, 1 épisode égale 1 histoire. 79 histoires (indépendante les une des autres) basé sur les 79 épisodes de la séries original. Rating K à M en fonction de mes désirs (ou des vôtres) Si vous voulez que je traite un épisode en priorité dite le moi en précisant le titre ou la saison et l'épisode.
1. Charlie X (1x02)

**Bonjour à tous voici le premier chapitre basé sur les épisodes de la TOS. Chaque chapitre sera indépendant des autres et ça ne sera pas dans l'ordre mais en fonction de l'épisode sur lequel j'aurais choisit d'écrit.**

**Si vous avez un épisode que vous voulez que je traite en particulier dite le moi par un review, vous pouvez précisé le rating si vous voulez.**

**Pour le premier j'ai choisit :**

**1x02 : Charlie X**

**Je vous conseille bien évidement de le regarder pour vous remettre dans le bain ^^**

* * *

><p>Kirk avait rarement été aussi gêné, expliquer à un gosse que donner une claque sur les fesses d'une femme était incorrect, se révélait être plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait prévu. En même temps, il ne l'avait pas prévu, Charlie l'avait prit par surprise avec cette question, pourquoi ça ne se fait pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait répondre ? Ça paraissait évident que ça ne se faisait pas. On devait être délicat avec les femmes.<p>

Peut être était-il gêné d'expliquer une tel chose pour une autre raison, Charlie lui avait montrer son geste en le faisant sur lui. Maintenant il se devait de lui expliquer que même entre hommes ça ne se faisait pas et que ça voulait dire autre chose qu'une simple tape amical comme aurait put être une claque sur l'épaule. Et devoir sortir les mots pour expliquer le geste à caractère homosexuel qu'il venait de faire lui semblait difficile. Pas que Kirk avait un problème avec l'homosexualité, au contraire, c'est tout à fait le genre de geste qu'il aurait apprécier usité sur un certain vulcain qui se penchait un peu trop à son goût sur sa console dévoilant son petit postérieur ferme à sa vue.

Mais le sujet n'était pas là et il arriva néanmoins après quelque difficulté à faire comprendre à cet adolescent que faire une tel chose avec quelqu'un qu'on ne connaissait que depuis quelques jours était extrêmement déplacer et que de toute façon ce n'était pas le genre de chose que l'on faisait avec tout le monde. On ne devait pas se le permettre même si on en avait envie.

Il fut soulager quand le jeune garçon comprit, ou du moins sembla comprendre. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de prendre du retard sur son travail sinon il pourrait oublier la partit d'échec avec son second.

Heureusement Kirk savait être rapide et efficace quand il le voulait et c'est avec plaisir qu'il rejoignit le vulcain dans l'une des salles de repos du vaisseau. Il avait appris à apprécier davantage les échecs en jouant avec lui. Au début distrait par le vulcain, il perdait la plupart du temps, maintenant il s'était habituer à rester concentrer sur le jeu tout en matant discrètement le sang vert. Ils avaient finit par instaurer une routine, Kirk avait veiller à cela, son père lui avait un jour fait comprendre que la meilleurs façon d'être importante pour quelqu'un c'était d'être régulier dans les rapport sociaux, créer des activités à faire en commun qui aurait pour but de placer l'individu dans un état de dépendance.

Le blond n'avait jamais aimé cette idée, pour lui les sentiments c'était tout autre chose, mais quand l'envie de séduire son second lui était venu à l'esprit et quand il se l'était enfin permit malgré son statut de capitaine qui logiquement lui interdisait d'avoir un compagnon faisant partit de son équipage, il s'était retrouver face à un problème. Comment séduire un vulcain ? Comment l'amener à vous choisir pour partenaire ? Les approches direct n'était certainement pas la solution, la séduction ne ferais que le couvrir de ridicule, aussi c'était-il tourner vers cette idée. Rendre Spock dépendant de contact régulier avec lui et il s'attelait à en créer de plus en plus, les parties d'échec, les entraînements physiques en commun, les discutions le soir ou après une mission, l'avoir à ses cotés en mission quand cela était possible. Bref il essayait de rendre chaque moment qu'ils passaient ensemble intéressant afin que Spock ne s'en lasse pas, mais vienne par la suite à chercher ces contacts et à en créer lui même.

C'était peut être un peu vil, mais Kirk ne voyait pas comment faire autrement et il avait encore du chemin à faire. Malheureusement ses devoirs de capitaine revenait bien vite et il du quitter son ami après avoir gagné sa partie.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Kirk ne pensait pas être aussi gêné une seconde fois. Charlie, toujours Charlie et l'harcèlement qu'il s'évertuait à faire auprès de Janice. Mais la il fallait que ça s'arrête et il arrêterais de bafouillé en essayant de trouver une réponse convenable.

« Si on est attirer par un être que doit-on faire selon vous ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Va doucement. » Répondit Kirk

Oui il faut y aller doucement, il faut avoir du tact et être souple quand on aime quelqu'un. Ne pas être brusque, ne pas être précipiter mais être doté d'une patience sans faille.

« Soit gentil. » Poursuit Kirk.

Pas qu'il ne faille pas montrer ses mauvais coté, mais pour créer un lien avec quelqu'un il faut être gentil avec lui, essayé de le comprendre, de s'adapter à lui et de savoir ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir. Une partit d'échec par exemple, même en étant épuisé après une mission éreintante. Oui il essayait d'être gentil avec Spock et foutait son coté grognon au placard quand il était près de lui.

« Ce n'est pas à sens unique tu le sais. »

Oh ça il ne le savait que trop bien. Si Spock avait refuser d'avoir plus de contact amical avec lui il n'aurait rien put faire. Et même à présent, alors que ses sentiments lui brûlait le cœur comme les reins, il ne pouvait pas les imposer à son second. Il devait attendre de voir une ouverture, tenter un peu plus de temps en temps voir si ça passe et continuer la longue route qui le mènerait au vulcain. Mais si celui si ne voulait pas, il pourrait faire tout les efforts du monde, ça ne fonctionnerait pas.

« L'amour est un échange. » Kirk s'arrêta à cette phrase.

Il s'était interloquer tout seul, Spock ne lui donnait rien, ou pas assez de chose à son goût, pas autant que lui en tout cas. Est-ce que ça le dérangeait ? Non, il ne s'attendait pas à de grand élan d'amour et de tendresse venant de Spock si un jour celui-ci venait à l'aimer. S'il venait à l'aimé. C'était ça qui le dérangeait, son second ne l'aimait pas et même si Kirk le savait déjà ça faisait toujours mal de se le répéter.

Kirk décida d'arrêter de se baser sur sa tentative de séduction du vulcain pour conseillé Charlie et se reprit vivement, il lui fallait être ferme. Mais la comparaison entre se pauvre garçon qui vivait son premier amour à sens unique et lui et ses difficultés à avoir son second dans la poche revint vite à la charge.

« Mais alors qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Se plaignit Charlie après la tirade que venait de lui faire le capitaine sur le fait qu'on pouvait avoir plein de chose, mais que plein d'autre restait inaccessible.

- Serre les poings, essaye de vivre, ce n'est pas facile je sais.

- Je ne pourrait pas.

- Tout le monde doit lutter, moi aussi Charlie. »

Bon sang ça lui tordait le cœur de dire ça tout en sachant que cela s'appliquait aussi bien au gosse qu'à lui. Oui il devait serrer les poings, oui il devait lutter contre ses envies, ses désirs, passer sa main dans les cheveux ébène de son second, le toucher, le caresser, l'embrasser, dormir et se réveillé à ses cotés, lui faire l'amour et lui montrer au combien il avait de tendresse à lui offrir. Mais non, il serrait les poings et tentait de s'endormir le soir en pensant que demain peut être quelque chose changerait, mais ce n'était jamais le cas, peut être devait-il abandonner, peut être qu'il devait arrêter de se voiler la face que jamais Spock ne s'intéresserait un temps soit peu à lui d'une façon autre qu'un simple rapport hiérarchique ou amical.

Kirk se reprit, bon de toute évidence, le jeune homme avait comprit. Mais il ne c'était pas douter une seconde de la dangerosité de Charlie, il le comprit bien vite par la suite.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Charlie entra sur la passerelle, alors que le pilotage semblait défaillant. L'indiscipliné s'amusa à faire dire des âneries à Spock. Kirk se précipita vers lui. Le vulcain essaya tant bien que mal de faire une phrase qui est du sens, en vain. Jim se tourna vers Charlie et lui jeta un regard noir, s'en prendre à son vaisseau, s'en prendre à Spock il ne laisserait pas passer. D'un coup un sentiment de colère emplissait ses veines. Non il n'accepterait qu'on s'en prenne à Spock. Il le menaça, essaya de l'écraser avec l'autorité dont il était doté, mais Charlie le tenait, il les tenaient tous, bien que Kirk est réussit à le calmer.

Une demi-heure plus tard, se fut encore une fois Janice qui se retrouva face au jeune turbulent. Kirk et Spock se précipitèrent, mais furent rapidement terrasser. Si la situation n'avait pas été « critique » Kirk aurait rougit d'avoir poser par accident sa main sur le ventre de Spock en tombant. Mais assit, soumit par ce gosse amoureux ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose, une douleur traversa sa poitrine, mais il arriva à se relever.

« Monsieur Spock ! Fit Kirk l'incitant à se relever aussi.

- Mes jambes, elle sont brisées. » Répondit le vulcain, se sentant incompétent face à son capitaine en ne pouvant répondre à ce simple ordre.

Le blond cru voir rouge, s'en prendre à Spock ça ne passait pas, qu'on lui faisse du mal, non jamais il n'accepterais. De son regard et de son ton il menaça le jeune homme de rendre la mobilité au vulcain. Une fois fait, Kirk du se retenir d'aider son second à se relever, il n'aurait pas refusé le fait de le toucher encore un peu. Mais il n'en fit rien, il fallait qu'il se contrôle.

La suite des événements furent chaotique, Charlie s'amusait à terroriser et à transformer son équipage, mais la lueur d'espoir vint quand le vaisseau Tasien fit sont apparition. Charlie demandait leur aide, mais Kirk hésita. Il s'en était prit à son vaisseau, à son équipage, à Spock, il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner, au non, jamais, il était dangereux, mais ce n'était qu'un gosse et lui en tant que Capitaine se devait au moins de le protéger, un minimum. Mais il ne tenta pas de le retenir quand les Tasiens emmenèrent Charlie de force. C'était enfin terminer, ils allaient tous pouvoir se reposer.

Kirk termina sa journée, épuisé, éreinté et le moral dans les chaussettes. D'habitude il serait aller faire une partie d'échec avec Spock ou l'aurait inviter à boire un verre même si ce n'était pas de l'alcool afin de discuter tranquillement. Mais il ne se sentait pas le courage de le faire aujourd'hui. Ses efforts ne servait à rien et il était sur que Spock en avait rien à faire de faire une partie d'échec ce soir ou un autre soir, il se trouverais facilement un autre partenaire de jeu. Il entra dans sa cabine et souffla bruyamment. Il n'aurait jamais Spock, ses sentiments ne lui serait jamais retourner.

Alors qu'il se préparait à aller se coucher après une bonne douche, tranquillement dans son jogging habituel quelqu'un sonna.

« Entrez ! »

Le vulcain pénétra dans la pièce, le plateau d'échec à la main.

« Capitaine, oh vous alliez vous coucher ? J'espérais que nous pourrions faire quelques parties d'échec ce soir. Kirk se retourna vers lui torse nu.

- Oh Spock, j'ai pensé que ça ne vous intéresserais pas de jouer avec moi, peut être aviez vous envie de jouer avec quelqu'un d'autre, ou même faire autre chose. Je ne voulais pas m'imposer.

- Pou.. Pourquoi vous dites cela ? Je trouve que nos parties d'échec sont toujours intéressante. Je vais vous laisser. »

Est-ce que Kirk avait bien entendu ? Spock avait bégayé ? Pourquoi ? Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver une réponse, il fallait qu'il retienne le vulcain.

« Attendez, on peut quand même jouer, ça ne me dérange pas. Spock se retourna.

- Très bien. Pouvez-vous mettre un tee-shirt ?

- Pourquoi ça vous gêne, ça vous déconcentre ? Taquina Kirk, décidant de ne plus faire attention à ne pas se dévoilé, il abandonnait la partie avec son second, ça ne pouvait plus porter à préjudice.

- Éh.. éh bien c'est que.. hrum.. uhm pas vraiment enfin, vous voulez vraiment jouer habillé ainsi ? »

Kirk écarquilla les yeux. S'était bien Spock qui n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots, qui bafouillait la tête baissé, trépignant presque du talon ? Il était en train de rêver ou Spock était vraiment gêné par sa demi nudité ? Il sourit et s'approcha du vulcain avant de lui poser une main sur l'épaule et de l'inciter à s'asseoir.

« Pourquoi pas, j'ai chaud. » Répondit-il.

Le sang vert releva un peu les yeux, puis fuit le regard de Kirk avant de se concentrer pour installer le jeu. Mais le blond n'avait rien manquer de tout ça. Il était étonner. Peut être que Spock n'était pas si indifférent à sa présence, peut être qu'il tenait aussi à lui plus qu'il ne pensait. Dans tout les cas, Kirk décida d'abandonner son idée d'abandonner l'affaire avec Spock, il avait peut être ses chances finalement, ça prendrait du temps ça c'était sur et certain, mais Kirk était patient.

Il frotta un peu l'épaule de son second avec son pouce avant de consentir à aller en face de lui pour jouer. La partie ne faisait que commencer, un jour il atteindrais son cœur comme les pièces d'un jeu tue un roi.

* * *

><p><strong>Si vous avez un épisode que vous voulez que je traite en particulier dite le moi par une review, vous pouvez précisé le rating si vous voulez ^^ (même du M bande de perverse et si vous voulez du KS ou du S/K)**

**à la prochaine ;)**


	2. The Naked Time (1x04)

**Bonjour à tous voici le deuxième petit OS basé sur les épisodes de STAR TREK TOS**

**J'ai choisi la facilité avec Naked Time je dois l'avouer, m'enfin. J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous plaira**

**1X04 : Naked Time** (L'équipage en Folie)****

****Je vous conseille de regarder l'épisode pour vous mettre dans le bain sinon ce n'est pas bien grave****

****Bonne Lecture ;)****

* * *

><p>« Jim, vous êtes le capitaine, vous n'avez pas le droit d'avoir ce genre d'attirance pour un membre de votre équipage. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir des sentiments pour moi.<p>

- Spock. Tenta le malheureux blond d'un ton presque suppliant et bas.

- En outre, je suis vulcain, je n'ai pas de sentiment pour vous, et je n'en aurais jamais.

- Très bien. » Répondit Kirk d'une voix dépité avant de sortir des quartiers de son second.

Leur vaisseau était en route vers Psi 2000 et pendant le long trajet il avait eut tout le temps de réfléchir. De réfléchir à ses sentiments et à ce qu'il devait en faire. Il savait pertinemment qu'un capitaine n'avait pas le droit de regarder son équipage avec un œil plus personnel et intime, il ne le savait que trop bien, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Alors il avait tenter le tout pour le tout. À une journée de leur arriver à destination, il s'était retrouvé dans les quartiers de Spock. Près à lui faire comprendre clairement ses désirs à son égard.

Ça avait été une erreur. Spock l'avait rejeté de la manière la plus horrible du monde, sans tact, sans douceur, sans essayé de le comprendre, avec une froideur qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans une tel situation. Il avait détruit ses sentiments avec la lame la plus aiguisé qui soit, la logique. L'amour n'a pas de logique, là était le problème face à quelqu'un de logique. Jim s'était planté et son ventre se tordait de douleur. Il partit se coucher, demain était un autre jour.

\KS/JackB\KS/

« Oublier, oublier oublier, oublier. »

Kirk marchait d'un pas vif dans les couloirs de l'Enterprise. Il fallait qu'il oublie Spock, d'ailleurs ils arrivaient bientôt à Psi 2000 et il savait déjà que le vulcain voudrait descendre faire son enquête, avec un des scientifique du vaisseau. Lui qui d'habitude était friand d'aventure n'avait en aucun cas envie de descendre dans un environnement froid. Surtout qu'il subissait encore le contre coup de la froideur du vulcain. De toute façon sa présence n'était pas requise. Arrivé sur la passerelle, il se comporta en parfait capitaine, ni trop froid, ni trop liant, pas un regard de trop.

« Capitaine j'aimerais descendre sur la planète avec monsieur Tomolen afin de récolté les données sur cette planète.

- Accordé monsieur Spock, prenez les mesures de sécurité en vigueur.

- Oui capitaine. »

Spock trouvait le comportement du capitaine satisfaisant, néanmoins, il avait cette boule au fond du ventre qui lui faisait mal. Peut être une mauvaise digestion de la nourriture du synthétiseur songea t-il.

Lorsque les deux scientifiques remontèrent, ils passèrent obligatoirement à l'infirmerie, quand Spock monta sur la table, Mccoy remarqua quelque chose.

« Vous n'avez pas mal au ventre ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Apparemment depuis hier, vos muscle abdominaux se contracte même sans raison, comme des spasmes. Oh rien de bien grave, mais c'est étonnant.

- J'ai en effet, une sorte de boule au ventre, je pensais à une mauvaise digestion.

- C'est moi le médecin ici, vous ne pouvez pas mal digérer la nourriture du synthétiseur. Enfin, ça devrait passer naturellement, des stresses particulier en ce moment ?

- Les vulcains ne stresse pas. Kirk entra dans l'infirmerie.

- Comment vont-il ? Demanda le blond.

- Ça va Jim. Oh Spock, vos spasmes sont encore plus fort, bon je vais vous donner un truc pour les détendre.

- Des spasmes ? Interrogea le blond.

- Oui apparemment les muscles abdominaux de Spock se contracte tout seul. Oh rien de bien grave ne t'en fait pas.

- Hum. Spock descendit de la table d'examen après que Mccoy lui est administré un calmant.

- C'était terrible Capitaine, insupportable, il était là comme si de rien n'était, ils avaient l'air parfaitement tranquille, c'est incompréhensible. Parla Joe d'une voix triste.

- Le plus étonnant aurait été que l'un d'eux s'en sorte vivant, de quoi vraiment s'étonner, enfin vous êtes là. Qu'en pensez vous monsieur Spock ? Auriez vous une explication ? »

Kirk avait tourner sa tête vers le vulcain et il le maudissait pour être aussi sexy dans son sous uniforme noir. Ça devrait être un crime d'être aussi attirant, heureusement le sang vert remettait son uniforme bleu. Jim resta impassible, ses boyaux se tordant toujours.

« J'aimerais bien savoir Capitaine. »

La suite des discutions eurent pour objectif de trouver des théories à ce fâcheux problème. Ils n'avaient rien relever d'anormal et les recherches ne donnèrent rien, jusqu'à ce qu'une épidémie qui semblait rendre les gens fou, paralyse l'Enterprise. La situation était critique, Riley cassait les oreilles à tout le monde en ayant prit monopole non seulement des moteurs mais aussi des communication. Scotty faisait de son mieux pour ouvrir la porte, la sécurité quand elle n'était pas touché était déborder à essayé de calmer, un tant soit peu, l'équipage. Les comportements les plus illogique et les plus farfelu voyaient le jour.

Mccoy était lui aussi déborder, trouver la cause de ce virus et le remède, qui permettrait au foutoir ambiant de se terminer enfin, n'était pas la chose la plus facile quand déjà tout ses infirmiers était toucher en particulier Chapel qui malgré le fait qu'elle soit calme, passe plus son temps à se faire jolie qu'à s'occuper du problème. Les laboratoires d'analyse était aussi touché alors avoir les résultats rapidement n'était pas une mince affaire pour le pauvre médecin en chef.

Kirk commençait aussi à avoir les symptômes, lui s'était sa colère qui ressortait, il s'en prit d'abord à Uhura, puis essaya de se calmer un peu. Il avait envoyé Spock voir Scotty et Mccoy. Mais il trouvait que c'était trop long. Il décida d'y aller lui même.

Quand Spock arriva à l'infirmerie, Bones avait déjà disparut vers le laboratoire. Il allait pour le rejoindre quand Chapel l'arrêta, lui attrapant la main. Il essaya d'échapper au contact, les vulcains étant sensible des mains, se les toucher signifiait une intimité certaine entre deux individus. Mais Christine le retint avant de commencer à lui parler d'un sujet personnel et de son humanité. Bon sang il ne voulait pas la voir son humanité, qu'elle lui fiche la paix, il voulait partir, mais d'un coup s'était comme si ses jambes ne répondait plus, il l'écouta un peu, puis avec effort il arriva à se diriger jusqu'à la sortit.

« Sachez que je vous aime monsieur Spock. »

Deux personnes qui se déclarait à lui en deux jours, pourquoi ? Il n'était pas spécialement attirant et ne faisait rien pour se rendre désirable, il n'avait jamais eut de geste équivoque ou de pensées lucrative. Enfin ça c'était mentir, la boule dans son ventre remontait jusqu'à sa gorge, l'étouffant presque, il avait déjà eu ce genre de pensées, pour son Capitaine, une fois ou deux après une mission difficile qui l'avait éreinté, mais rien de bien conséquent, il avait vite refouler le tout prétextant la fatigue. Mais rien que dit penser et la douleur laissait place à une sensation de plaisir, il la réprima en vitesse et la boule dans son ventre revint.

Il se tourna doucement vers Chapel avant de regarder sa main, son contrôle il perdait son contrôle, l'infirmière continuait à lui parler, mais il avait du mal à écouter, les émotions remontaient progressivement en lui. Voilà qu'elle lui parlait de sa faiblesse, comme s'il n'était pas assez au courant, il essaya de parler, en vain et elle se rapprochait jusqu'à le toucher, essayé de se l'approprier, mais non, il ne l'aimait pas, lui c'est Jim qu'il voulait. Sauf qu'un vulcain n'aime pas, ne doit pas aimer et doit contrôler ses émotions.

« Je vous aime monsieur Spock. J'aime tout chez vous.

- Moi je ne vous aime pas. »

Il arriva à s'échapper et sortit d'un pas morne dans le couloir. Toute les émotiond remontait dans ses intestins, se propageant ensuite dans son cœur et sa poitrine, bloquant un peu plus sa gorge. Il avança, essayant de garder le contrôle de sa personne. Mais des vagues remontaient sans cesse, l'assaillant comme des coups d'épées qui fendait chaque boucliers qu'il mettait devant, avec une rapidité déconcertante..

Kirk avait rejoint Scotty qui finissait de découper une partie du mur pour accéder au commande directement, accompagné d'une équipe de sécurité encore à peu près « normal » ils ouvrirent la porte et dégagèrent Riley, le faisant se taire par la même occasion, ce qui calma les nerfs à beaucoup de monde.

L'ingénieur s'empressa de rallumer les moteurs, mais ils étaient froid, ils leur faudrait une demi heure pour se remettre en route, sauf que le vaisseau pénétrait déjà l'atmosphère de la planète il leur restait une dizaine de minute.

« Scotty ! Supplia Kirk de son ton « fait moi un miracle ».

- Je ne peux changer les lois de la physique. » fit l'Irlandais désolé.

Le problème était là et à moins de faire une fusion à froid et de risquer une implosion ultra puissante qui détruirait l'Enterprise, ils s'écraseraient sur la planète.

Kirk avait besoin de Spock, peut être qu'il arriverait à trouver une solution lui, pour la question de la fusion à froid. Mais il lui fallait le trouver.

Quand se fut fait, il se rendit compte que lui aussi était toucher, par cette maladie et ça s'exprimait par un élan émotionnel que de toute évidence le vulcain n'arrivait ni à gérer, ni à contrôler ni à apprivoisé. Il lui parlait de sa mère. Mais malheureusement Kirk n'avait pas le temps ni la patience de l'écouté, il fallait qu'il sauve son vaisseau.

« Spock on à pas le temps, la fusion à froid, il faut trouver une solution. »

Mais le vulcain ne broncha pas, toujours perdu dans ses émotions qui avaient refait surface. Kirk l'attrapa et le secoua, avant de finir par lui donner une claque. Espérant que ça le fasse réagir et permettant en même temps de soulager un peu sa colère qui lui rongeait les os.

« J'ai besoin de la puissance maximal, maintenant Spock.

- Jim. Fit Spock d'une voix douce pleine d'émotion. À chaque fois que je veux vous dire quelque chose d'important. Je me sens ridicule. Kirk lui donna trois nouvelle claques mais Spock arriva à l'arrêter en retenant sa main.

- J'ai besoin des moteur maintenant !

- Un moteur froid ne peut pas démarrer. S'agaça Spock avant de tourner autour de son capitaine. Écoutez moi Jim, j'ai passé toute ma vie à feindre l'indifférence. Auprès de vous je me suis efforcer à contrôler mes émotions, à vous cacher mes sentiments, vous n'imaginez pas l'effet que ça me fait quand vous posez les yeux sur moi. Je vous aime Jim, mais j'ai toujours trop peur de l'avouer, de vous le dire, je me sens faible, parce que je tiens à vous et que je veux brûler pour vous. Kirk lui donna une nouvelle claque.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me dire ça maintenant. Vous n'avez pas le droit Spock, vous m'avez rejeter.

- Je souffre Jim.

- C'est moi qui souffre, c'est moi qui subit votre froideur, c'est une torture. Il lui donna une nouvelle claque et cette fois le vulcain répondit. Envoyant le capitaine de l'autre coté de la table. Il se releva. Nous devons redémarrer les moteur.

- C'est impossible.

- Cessez de dire cela, c'est théoriquement possible et c'est toujours MIEUX QUE DE BRÛLER VIF. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent, Spock avait toujours son air abattu et lui perdait le contrôle.

« Moi aussi je suis toucher. Il grogna. L'amour, à on se porte bien mieux quand on à pas le virus de l'amour dans les veines. Je ne suis qu'un esclave, ce vaisseau m'as dévorer, mais vous avez fait pire, vous m'avez anéantit avec votre logique. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de posé les yeux sur vous, de vous désirer et pourtant.. Mais quand je vous est dit ce que je ressentait, après avoir mûrement réfléchie, je n'avait pas envie qu'on vienne me dire que j'étais capitaine. Je ne connais que trop bien la solitude qui est mienne. J'espérais être aimé pour l'homme, ou au moins qu'on me fasse face en tant qu'homme et non capitaine. Mais vous en êtes incapable.

- Jim l'amour que je vous porte..

- Oui vous vous avez le droit d'aimé, le capitaine n'a pas le droit. Spock l'écouta attentivement. Mais vous ne savez même pas ce que veux dire le mot amour, parce que vous n'avez jamais laissé quelqu'un vous en donné un peu. Un petit blanc naquit entre les deux hommes avant que Spock ne reprenne la parole.

- Jim je crois que j'ai trouver la formule. »

Scotty arriva un peu après.

« Sortons l'Enterprise de la mort les gars. Mais avant faite dégager le couloir. »

Kirk serrait les poings, sa colère avait atteint des sommets autant envers cette maladie qu'envers Spock. Il aimerait tant prendre le temps de discuter avec Spock la maintenant, mais il ne pouvait pas, il fallait qu'il sorte sa dame rapidement et qu'il sauf son équipage.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Finalement avec les efforts de toute le monde, le vaisseau fut sortit d'affaire, ils avaient remonter le temps et Kirk en avait profiter pour stopper l'Enterprise et donner les trois jours qu'ils avaient d'avance en repos à l'équipage. Il avait tout d'abord exigé les réparations et le rangement du vaisseau après cette folie, mais lui avait préférer traîner dans la salle de Sport tâtant le sac de boxe pour se défouler.

Il n'avait pas eu d'autre conversation avec Spock excepté professionnel bien évidement et ça lui allait très bien. Il ne savait pas s'il devait prendre pour vrai ou pas ce que le vulcain avait dit pendant sa perte de contrôle. Mais il n'avait pas envie de savoir la vérité il ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Malheureusement Spock en avait décidé autrement, le rejoignant le soir du deuxième jours dans ses quartiers. Kirk n'osa pas beaucoup le regarder.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y à Spock ?

- Capitaine, je voulais vous parler de ce que j'ai dit..

- Ne dite rien. Grogna Kirk.

- Je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que..

- Je ne veux pas savoir. Siffla fortement et agressivement le blond. Mais cela ne déstabilisa pas le vulcain.

- Que ce que j'ai dit était faux. Finit-il enfin.

- Quoi ? Grogna le capitaine en se tournant vivement vers le vulcain remarquant par la même occasion qu'il ne semblait pas si sur de lui.

- J'ai des sentiments pour vous. Jim se précipita vers lui.

- Non c'est faux, vous n'en avez pas. »

Spock fronça les sourcils il ouvrit la bouche pour réagir, mais déjà Kirk l'attrapait pour le pousser vers sa chambre. Il s'aplatit sur le lit et avant même de pouvoir un tant soit peu réagir le capitaine le surplombait déjà. Il ne broncha pas, mais son ventre se tordait un peu, il était stresser et Kirk était énerver. Énerver contre lui.

« Des sentiments pour moi ? Vraiment ? Où es donc passé le « vous êtes capitaine, vous n'avez pas le droit » et le « je suis vulcain, les émotions me sont inconnu » ?

- Je ne voulais pas le réalisé, mais..

- Mais QUOI ? »

Toujours en colère, le blond arracha presque au vulcain son haut, le mettant torse nu devant ses yeux. Il voulait jouer avec ça ? Et bien très bien, il n'était pas d'humeur à se prendre un autre râteau ou à flirter alors il n'allait certainement pas être doux avec lui, il n'avait pas la patience de l'être ni de l'écouter, ni de rien d'autre. Le vulcain resta néanmoins toujours tranquille malgré l'agressivité de son Capitaine, bien qu'il restait un peu perplexe.

« Jim ? »

Sans répondre le blond passa ses mains sur le torse du vulcain qui frémit. La sensation que cela lui provoqua le fit gémir. Un son criant désespérément la luxure s'échappa de ses lèvres. Choqué de lui même avoir produit un tel son il plaqua en vitesse ses mains sur sa bouche. Alors que Kirk tout aussi étonné, laissa tranquille la pauvre peau sensible de son second. Bon ok si ça se n'était pas une preuve, il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Si Spock n'avait pas été consentant il lui aurait fait sa prise vulcaine ou dans tout les cas il ne serait pas rester tranquille, et il n'aurait pas réagit à son contact, pas de cette façon. Jim se mordit la lèvre, peut être que ce qu'avait dit Spock était vrai finalement dans ce cas, ils avaient un problème.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda le blond. »

Ils n'avaient pas le droit, Kirk du moins n'avait pas le droit et il savait que Spock le savait, que devaient-ils faire à présent ?

« Je ne sais pas.

- C'est quoi le plus important ? Nous ou le règlement de Starfleet ? Spock sembla réfléchir.

- Le règlement. Kirk soupira bruyamment, puis se pinça l'arrête du nez en fermant les yeux la tête basse.

- Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit de te taire Spock. Il souffla encore, puis commença à se lever du lit Spock le retint.

- Ne faites pas ça.

- Quoi ?

- Ne me laissez pas fuir. »

Kirk sentait la chaleur de la main de Spock sur son bras, c'était tellement envoûtant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, il croisa le regard du vulcain, cherchant une lueur d'espoir, la dernière qu'il chercherait.

« Il est logique de suivre le règlement, j'aime le capitaine, mais je ne peux pas l'avoir, mais j'aime encore plus l'homme et c'est lui que je veux. »

Kirk sourit, oubliant tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il n'était qu'un homme après tout alors pourquoi ne pas céder à l'opportunité qui s'offrait devant lui ? Il se pencha jusqu'à caresser de ses lèvres celle de Spock. Ce dernier s'écarta soudainement surprit par ce contact qu'il ne connaissait pas. Kirk pouffa avant de capturer avec plus de force ses lèvres. Ils tombèrent sur le lit, s'enlaçant doucement, apprivoisant avec finesse cette nouveauté dans leur vie. Finalement cette mission n'avait pas donner que de mauvaise chose.

* * *

><p><strong>Je le rappel, si il y à un épisode sur lequel vous voulez que j'écrive en priorité vous n'avez qu'à me le dire, (envie d'un rating particulier ? vous n'avez qu'à demander aussi)<strong>

**Je vais essayé de poster un chapitre par semaine au moins, peut être deux dans les semaines où j'ai le temps**

**à bientot :)**


	3. Amok Time p1 (2x01)

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous, **

**je reviens aujourd'hui avec un nouvelle OS basé sur Amok Time épisode qui m'as été demandé par Kytykat**

**Pour être honnête je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire sur cet épisode avant longtemps parce que c'est un épisode qui mérite d'être détaillé et bien pris en compte, j'avais plutôt prévu de le faire après un bonne vingtaine d'autre épisode ^^ mais une demande est une demande alors là voici.**

**J'ai décidé de couper cet épisode en deux, sinon vous vous seriez retrouver avec un texte très long à lire d'un coup et ce n'est pas forcement agréable, la suite arrive demain (si tout va bien)**

**Je vais aussi passé cette fanfic en M donc il faudra changer le filtre pour la trouver ^^ voila voila. **

**Merci sinon à tout ceux qui me laisse des reviews ça me fait toujours plaisir et vous êtes adorable ^^**

**Merci à toi Jade, tes compliments mon fait chaud au cœur et l'épisode dont tu parle (TNG 1x03) je l'ai vu d'ailleurs mais je n'ai pas trop trop aimé cet épisode de la TNG parce que je trouvais qu'ils avaient pris la facilité en reprenant l'idée de Naked Time de la TOS ^^ (même si j'adore TNG quand même ^^)**

**Bon sinon j'espère que cet OS sur Amok Time vous plaira, **

**c'est un épisode que je connais par coeur mais plus je le regarde plus je le trouve horrible pour Spock ^^**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

><p>Spock n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchit à sa relation avec Kirk. Elle allait de soit tout simplement, elle était là présente, mais pas imposante pour aucun des deux. Ils faisaient ce que bon leur semblait sans imposer de condition ou de limite à l'autre. Bien sur ça ne marchait pas toujours. Lorsque Kirk tournait autour d'une femme et qu'il arrivait à l'avoir dans ses bras, ce qui, soyons honnête était courant, et que Spock tombait dessus, ça coinçait toujours un peu.<p>

Mais leur deal, pas de limite pas de condition donnait cette possibilité au blond, le brun n'arriverait de toute façon pas à le combler sur un plan sexuel. Étant donner que leur relation restait platonique. Faite de tendresse bien sur, d'attouchement plus poussés, de caresses et de baisés, mais rien de plus terre à terre ni très en dessous de la ceinture.

Kirk avait peut être chercher à aller un peu plus loin, de temps à autre, mais de manière général leur relation les satisfaisaient, les détendaient après une dure mission. Après tout avoir un corps chaud contre qui se blottir en cas de besoin, sans honte ni jugement était plus une aubaine qu'autre chose. Surtout pour Kirk qui initiait la plupart de leur contact physique Spock se contentant de chose plus subtil, mais ne refusant jamais ses bras au blond.

Il n'empêche qu'il y avait des choses qui ne se faisait pas, ou qui ne se disait pas. Les érections occasionnel de Jim en était un exemple. Dans ces cas là le blond reculait juste son bassin ou partait, évitant de chercher plus que ce que Spock ne pouvait lui donner. Ce n'était pas dit, mais le vulcain savait pertinemment que son capitaine voulait aller plus loin, avoir plus, construire plus de chose avec lui. Lorsqu'il partait, le capitaine n'était jamais très honnête avec lui même. En vérité il était toujours à deux doigts de s'approprier le vulcain dans tout les sens du terme et de lui apprendre ce que le mot amour voulait vraiment dire. Mais non, il résistait avec une endurance formidable.

Mais Spock non plus n'était pas toujours très honnête, certes les vulcains ne mente pas, mais est-ce que mentir par omission était vraiment mentir ? Oui Spock n'avouait pas tout, pour différente raison tel que la honte, la gêne, l'illogisme de la chose et un tas d'autre détail. Parfois quand Kirk enfouissait son nez dans sa poitrine pour respirer son odeur et qu'il lui caressait doucement le dos dans un geste de réconfort, il avait les reins brûlant. Parfois quand le blond capturait ses lèvres pour un baisé passionné et qu'il enroulait sa langue autour de la sienne, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir qu'elle s'aventure plus loin. Parfois c'était juste quand il lui prenait la main ou même qu'il lui effleurait les doigts, c'était comme une chape de béton qui tombait sur sa poitrine. Le forçant à vouloir plus.

Non jamais il n'avouerait à son capitaine tout ceci. Encore moins alors que depuis quelques jours, il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, son sang glissait en lui tel du magma en fusion, le rendant sourd à toutes les barrières qu'il avait construite et à toute les limites qu'il s'était imposé. Le Pon Faar, fallait-il vraiment qu'il est son Pon Faar maintenant ? Il savait que ça tombait toujours comme ça, d'un coup sans vraiment prévenir, mais c'était une chose de le savoir et une autre de le vivre. Quelqu'un sonna à sa porte. Quoi encore ? Ne pouvait-on pas lui foutre la paix pendant qu'il essayait de penser à autre chose que les mains de son capitaine parcourant son corps brûlant et en sueur ?

Chapel, encore elle, toujours elle pour lui faire des avances et des ronds de jambes. N'avait-elle pas encore comprit qu'il n'était pas intéresser et qu'il ne serait jamais intéresser ? Puis il reconnu l'odeur de la soupe de plommek, elle lui apportait à manger assurément. Mais manger était déconseillé, le jeune affaiblissait la force du Pon Faar, forçant le corps à puiser dans des réserves d'énergie plutôt que de d'en donner davantage à la folie qui l'habitait. Il était énerver, elle faisait tout de travers et il n'allait pas se gêner pour le lui faire remarquer, il se leva et rejeta violemment la soupe ce qui attisa sa folie, lui faisant perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait réussit à maintenir, puis il la poussa presque dehors, de toute façon avec la surprise, elle s'était déjà largement écarté de lui.

D'un élan agressif il lui cracha qu'il n'avait besoin de rien, avant de se reprendre dés qu'un sentiment de peur à la vu de son capitaine lui saisit la gorge. Il se ravisa, très bien il fallait qu'il agisse, qu'il se sorte de se fâcheux problème, avant de faire d'autres écarts.

« Capitaine, je demande une permission afin de me rendre sur ma planète. Pourrions nous changer notre trajectoire pour Vulcain ? Ce n'est qu'à deux jours lumière de notre trajet actuel. Kirk s'approcha de lui, d'un pas méfiant, inquiet, mais sur ses gardes tout de même.

- Spock, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

- Je vous est fait une demande Capitaine, tout ce que je veux de vous est une réponse, c'est à dire oui ou non. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis Spock rentra dans ses quartiers fermant la porte derrière lui tel un animal blessé qui se réfugierait dans sa grotte. Laissant Kirk sans voix et incapable de rentrer dans le fond du problème.

Spock se maudit, il venait d'être ridicule et c'était montrer en spectacle, il détestait ça. Le blond de son coté restait pantelant. Quand Mccoy lui avait dit que son second semblait étrange, il n'y avait pas vraiment cru, il avait d'autre chat à fouetter après tout et Spock c'était toujours montré exemplaire dans tout les domaines. S'inquiéter était hors de propos, Mccoy devait exagérer assurément. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en entendant l'infirmière crier en sortant des quartiers du vulcain, la soupe qu'il avait vu plus tôt venant tacher d'une couleur violette le mur en face de la cabine de son second. Il n'avait pas chercher immédiatement une explication, observant d'abord avec un intérêt certain la scène, le premier officier s'était reprit un peu sur la fin et s'adressa à lui.

Kirk se questionna à ce moment. Qu'elle mouche avait piqué Spock ? Pourquoi avait-il réagit avec une telle violence lui qui était au pire d'une froideur extrême, mais jamais agressif ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait. La dernière fois qu'il s'était vu en priver il y a quelques jours de cela, il n'avait rien décelé d'anormal, de même il n'avait noter aucun changement significatif dans son comportement les mois derniers. Pourquoi si soudainement ? Immédiatement il s'était inquiété, mais il fit preuve de prudence, Spock était encore trop .. Instable, pour ne pas en user. Mais l'échange fut bref et ne lui permit pas de comprendre davantage la situation, le laissant sans mot.

Il se retrouvait donc là. Avec un problème en plus sur les bras. Rassurant rapidement Chapel et ordonnant qu'on nettoie le bazar, il fila néanmoins rapidement, décidant de laisser décanté un peu la chose avant de l'affronter et il avait après tout, bien d'autre choses à faire.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Kirk avait enfin trouver un peu de temps à accorder à son second. Il l'avait retrouver dans ses quartiers, souhaitant tirer cette affaire au clair, il pensait que seul tout les deux le vulcain s'ouvrirait un peu plus, mais il restait secret.

« Capitaine, je vous est fait une requête, est-elle accordé ou non ?

- Depuis des années que je vous connaît, vous n'avez jamais pris vos congé, vous les avez toujours refusé. Pourquoi un congé maintenant ?

- Je pense en effet avoir accumuler assez de congé.

- Certes, mais la question n'est pas là. Spock dite moi, y à t-il un ennuie dans votre famille ?

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi si soudainement ? Nous sommes assez proche depuis le temps, vous pouvez vous confier à moi. »

Le vulcain se tut, Jim décida d'y aller plus fort pour faire céder le brun. Il n'avait pas envie d'être patient et Spock pouvait bien attendre encore un peu.

« Très bien, puisque nous nous dirigeons vers Altair 6, que les conditions pour y aborder son parfaite, nous..

- NON, JE DOIS.. ! Kirk qui commençait à partir s'arrêta directement et se retourna vers son premier officier qui avait parler d'une voix troublé. Se reprenant le vulcain reprit la parole. Je désir prendre mon congé sur vulcain. »

Le blond était encore plus perplexe, c'était le deuxième assaut d'agressivité de Spock de la journée, c'était extrêmement surprenant de sa part. Il y avait clairement quelque chose qui clochait, il se rapprocha de lui. Le sang vert était clairement tendu, mais restait fermé à tout.

« Spock ! Se radoucit le blond. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dite moi ce qui se passe ? Avec tout ce qu'on partage ensemble vous pouvez bien vous ouvrir un peu à moi.

- Je suis.. Fatiguer. Je vous serait gré d'accepter cette réponse.

- Non je n'y crois pas une seconde. Spock se tendit un peu plus. Vous me racontez des niaiseries pour cacher ce qui ne va pas. » Grogna le blond.

Ce dernier souffla, puis regarda son premier officier, réfléchissant en vitesse à ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il ne pouvait pas le forcer à parler, il ne pouvait pas le forcer à se confier. Si Spock préférait garder ses ennuis pour lui il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, il se sentait impuissant et démunit. Mais après tout il ne pouvait pas refuser à Spock son congé, il le méritait et qu'importe la raison qui lui imposait ce silence il n'avait pas le droit de ne pas prendre en considération ce que son premier officier désirait, qu'il lui monte des salades ou pas.

Il se rapprocha de l'ordinateur avant que Spock ne proteste davantage.

« Passerelle, Sulu.

- Oui Capitaine ?

- Dirigez vous sur vulcain. Augmenté la vitesse puissance 4.

- Bien. »

Kirk n'avait pas manquer de remarquer l'espèce de coupe papier pointu dans les mains de Spock alors que celui-ci se tenait parfaitement droit comme à son habitude. Il s'étonna. Encore une fois pourquoi ? Était-ce une sorte d'arme pour se défendre pour quiconque l'approcherait de trop prés ? Mais Spock n'était pas un assassin. Alors quoi ? Était-ce pour se contrôler davantage ? Il n'en savait strictement rien, mais il n'allait pas broncher, ni provoquer le vulcain, il avait sûrement ses raisons, aussi étrange soit elles.

Il avança vers la porte quand le vulcain l'arrêta pour le remercier, il se tourna vers lui l'air un peu dur.

« Ce n'est rien, mais je pensais qu'on était assez proche pour que vous n'ayez pas à me mentir sur vos raisons, que vous me fassiez assez confiance pour me confier vos ennuis, il faut croire que je me suis lourdement tromper. Mais vous méritez votre congé, je n'ai pas à vous en priver, pas besoin de me remercier. » Sur ses derniers mots un peu amère le capitaine sortit.

Il n'avait pas voulu être aussi « grognon » avec Spock, mais lui, lui partageait beaucoup et Spock ne semblait pas apte à faire de même. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu vexé. De son coté le sang vert tremblait légèrement à la fois à cause de sa fièvre, mais aussi parce qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir blessé Jim. Ça n'avait pas été son but, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui avouer ce qu'il avait, ce qu'il ressentait. Il lui était néanmoins reconnaissant de ne pas avoir insisté davantage et d'avoir accepter de l'emmener sur vulcain, c'était déjà un poids en moins sur ses épaules.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Si ça faisait réellement trois jour que le vulcain n'avait pas avaler quelque chose et bien ça ne se voyait pas des masses, il effectuait ses taches correctement, mais on sentait une certaine déconcentration. Si Spock n'avait pas été un vulcain, Kirk aurait pu dire qu'il était déprimé, aussi l'avait-il mit sous surveillance médical. Il aurait aimé chercher plus en profondeur le problème, mais il avait du boulot d'ailleurs un message de l'Amiral venait d'arriver leur ordonnant de se rendre plus tôt sur Altair 6, après quelque calcule il s'avérait qu'il ne ne pouvait pas dérouter l'Enterprise vers vulcain.

À contre cœur Kirk ordonna qu'on se dirige directement sur Altair 6, Spock devrait malheureusement attendre avant d'avoir son congé. Il n'aimait pas trop ça, mais il n'avait pas le choix, Spock devrait s'y plier. Il monta jusqu'au poste de son premier officier pour lui faire face et lui expliquer qu'il aurait son congé un peu plus tard. Il s'était rapprocher de lui, bien qu'il soit toujours vexé il n'arrivait pas à rester fâcher. Spock ne parlait pas vraiment, lui disant qu'il comprenait. Mais Kirk sentait qu'il y avait autre chose. Le vulcain semblait déçu et ses muscles c'était contractés. Il avait vraiment envie de son congé. Il en avait même besoin, un besoin absolu. Cela blessa Kirk. Il aurait adorer emmener son premier officier sur sa planète rapidement. Répondre à une de ses demandes, il en faisait tellement rarement que Kirk se sentait horrible de ne pas lui accorder celle là.

Il alla se rasseoir puis un peu fatiguer de sa journée décida de prendre une petite pause. Le problème Spock trottait toujours dans son l'esprit.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Allonger sur son lit, le Capitaine continuait sa réflexion. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait pousser le vulcain à avoir un tel comportement ? Peut être qu'arrivé au bout du rouleau un vulcain devenait ainsi, mais il n'avait pas d'élément de comparaison. Spock était comme un amant pour lui, pas réellement un amant en faite, plutôt un compagnon, ils étaient proche et avaient une certaine intimité ensemble et son cas l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Il tenait vraiment à répondre à sa demande, il pouvait au moins faire ça pour lui. Il se redressa un peu, il avait prit sa décision, il amènerait le vulcain sur sa planète. Il appela Chekov pour le faire changer de cap, mais le cap avait déjà été changer, par Spock.

Accepter de le déposé, en prendre la responsabilité et en donner l'ordre c'était le devoir du Capitaine. Spock avait prit des libertés sans le consulter et ça il n'appréciait pas, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer, c'était un manquement au règlement. Spock, ne pas respecter, le règlement c'était aberrant. Néanmoins il allait devoir agir avec un peu plus de vigueur.

Il entra sur la passerelle et ordonna au vulcain ne le suivre, celui-ci semblait totalement déconnecté. Il entra dans le turbolift et Jim demanda le pont 5. Alors qu'il descendait jusqu'au pont demandé, Kirk décida d'être dur, il avait bien voulu laisser passer le reste, ça il ne pouvait pas.

« Vous avez changer notre trajectoire pour Vulcain monsieur Spock, Pourquoi ? Grogna t-il avec autorité.

- Changer de trajectoire ?

- Déniez vous ?

- Non j'en est pas l'intention Capitaine.

- Pourquoi l'avez vous fait ?

- Capitaine, j'ai accepter votre parole, c'est pourquoi je l'ai fait, mais je ne puis dire ni pourquoi ni me souvenir de l'avoir fait. »

Kirk regardait son compagnon avec intention, celui-ci n'allait pas bien du tout, c'était pire qu'il ne le pensait. De son coté Spock souffrait de plus en plus, il voyait presque flou, et n'arrivait pas à se concentrer à retenir les pensées qu'il disait. C'était une torture, il sentait son cœur battre à tout vitesse et son corps bouillonner. Il fallait que cette situation s'arrête, il ne pouvait plus travailler et il était sur de s'être afficher devant les autres officiers. Vivement il se tourna vers le blond alors qu'il venait d'arriver sur le pont 5.

« Capitaine, enfermez moi, je ne désire pas être vu ainsi. D'ailleurs aucun vulcain ne le voudrait, je vous expliquerais plus tard.

- Je veux vous aidez Spock.

- Inutile de me posé d'autre question. Aboya t-il presque. Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire. »

Très bien si Spock le prenait comme ça.

« Je vous ordonne d'aller à la section médical. Mccoy vous attend pour un examen approfondit. »

Le vulcain sortit du turbolift d'un pas de zombie, il jeta un dernier regard à son capitaine espérant peut être qu'il annule son ordre, il ne fallait pas trop espérer il avait été infect avec lui, Kirk n'avait aucune raison d'être gentil.

Il avança doucement dans le couloir songea un instant à ne pas se rendre jusqu'à l'infirmerie, mais ça ne ferait que retarder le problème. Kirk viendrait le chercher et l'amènerait de force là bas, autant s'y rendre directement. Il se sentait abandonner, il n'arrivait plus à voir clair.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Kirk était en train de travaillé sur la prochaine mission et quelque rapport dans son bureau quand son meilleurs ami débarqua dans ses quartiers.

« Jim, il faut que vous déposiez Spock sur vulcain. Le capitaine se leva en vitesse.

- Oui dés notre mission termi..

- Non, tout de suite. Insista le brun. Kirk le regarda perplexe.

- Je sais qu'il est déprimé, mais..

- Ça va plus loin que ça, s'il n'est pas sur vulcain d'ici une semaine, il mourra. »

Kirk s'arrêta immédiatement tentant d'assimiler ce que venait de lui dire Bones. Ce dernier insista pour bien montrer qu'il ne s'était pas tromper la première fois.

« Il en mourra. Kirk se reprit toujours perplexe devant cette annonce.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avant huit jours ? Expliquez vous Mccoy !

- Je n'en sais rien voyez vous. »

Kirk secoua la tête, c'était quoi cette histoire ? Spock n'allait pas mourir comme ça sans raison.

« Mais enfin, vous venez de lui faire un examen.. Vous êtes médecin ou vous ne l'êtes pas ? L'inquiétude de Kirk reprenait le dessus. Son meilleurs ami le regarda avec attention.

- Il a un dérèglement de ses fonctions vital. C'est comme si on injectait dans notre sang une dose d'adrénaline de façon interrompu à des doses qui ne cesse de croître. Je n'arrive pas à en dégagez la source, ni même à trouver un moyen de stopper ce phénomène, mais si ça continue, la pression physique et émotionnel le tuera. Son corps ne peux pas supporter ça aussi longtemps.

- Vous pensez qu'il sais ce qu'il a ?

- Assurément, mais il se tait et ne répond à aucune de mes questions. »

Kirk réfléchie, puis décida qu'il était temps de mettre tout ça au clair. Il allait le faire parler coûte que coûte même s'il devait lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Bones essaya de le dissuader de partir, prétextant que c'était inutile face à lui, mais s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait le faire parler, c'était lui.

\KS/JackB\KS/

C'est d'un pas rapide qu'il avait rejoint les quartiers de son second. Ce dernier se leva en le voyant arriver, mais Kirk l'empêcha de se lever. L'état de Spock semblait avoir empirer, mais il n'allait pas se laisser distraire. C'est d'un ton ferme et inquiet qu'il parla.

« Bones m'as remit un rapport de votre examen de santé, il dit que vous allez mourir à moins de faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? »

Spock releva la tête, c'était horrible, il se sentait honteux, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment continuer à ne rien dire. Son sang lui brûlait toujours les veines, l'examen médical avait déjà usé une grosse partit de sa patience. Devait-il se confier ? Après tout Kirk l'avait toujours fait, mais c'était tellement personnel.

« Y à t-il seulement votre planète qui puisse vous aidé ? »

Chaque syllabes que prononçait le Capitaine l'atteignait tel des coups de couteau dans ce qui restait de ses barrières mental, cette voix, elle réveillait en lui plus de folie. Il décida de l'ignorer encore un peu en essayant d'attraper un rapport qu'il devait travailler, le coupe papier toujours dans sa main. Mais agacé Kirk lui saisit sa main sensible et réactive. Ses tremblement revinrent de plus belle, preuve flagrante de son état déplorable. Il s'arracha à la prise et ramena ses mains vers lui, baissant la tête pour ne pas avoir à faire face au regard de Kirk, regard qui le brûlait et regard qui allait le rendre coupable, coupable de ne rien dire au blond, coupable de lui caché et de ne pas lui faire suffisamment confiance pour lui avouer ce qui arrivait.

Mais le blond endurant comme à son habitude ou trop têtu si l'on préférait poursuivit son dessein, ne lui laissant pas vraiment de répit.

« Vous avez été nommer comme étant le meilleurs premier officier de la flotte de Starfleet. C'est un gros avantage pour moi. Je tiens à vous plus que je ne devrait en tant que Capitaine et vous le savez. Si je dois perdre ce premier officier et ce compagnon qui mes cher, j'exige de savoir pourquoi ! »

Spock ferma les yeux puis détourna la tête, il n'avait plus le choix, il devait faire face au problème désormais, il ne pouvait plus fuir. Il se leva doucement, il était hors de question qu'il reste aussi proche de Kirk ou même qu'il lui fasse face pendant qu'il lui expliquerait son état. Le blond attendit un peu, laissant le temps à Spock de trouver ses mots.

« C'est quelque chose qu'aucun étranger ne dois savoir, à l'exception de quelque initier. »

Kirk l'écouta dans broncher, Spock parlait enfin, il n'allait pas le couper.

« Un vulcain le comprend, mais même entre eux ça ne fait jamais l'objet de discutions. C'est intensément personnel ! Pouvez vous saisir cela et le comprendre Jim ? »

Kirk n'était pas encore satisfait par cette réponse, ça ne lui suffisait pas, mais il voyait la difficulté de son ami pour parler, il choisissait ses mot avec soin, mais Kirk avait besoin de plus.

« Non je ne comprend pas, expliquez vous ! Grogna t-il encore une fois ferme. Considérez cela comme un ordre.

Il détestait faire cela, utiliser son statut pour forcer quelqu'un à faire quelque chose qu'il savait difficile pour lui, mais il n'avait pas le choix et peut être que Spock répondrais plus après avoir entendu le mot « ordre ». La seul chose dont il avait vraiment envie, c'était de prendre le vulcain dans ses bras pour le rassurer, pour lui faire savoir qu'il était près à le soutenir et à l'écouter dans une certaine intimité, mais ça ne marcherait pas, il devait être froid et logique. Spock souffla bruyamment pour se donner du courage.

« Capitaine il y à des choses et des faits qui transcende même avec la discipline. »

Kirk voyait son cœur se tordre c'était horrible, juste horrible de faire cela. Il se rapprocha de son second, il trouvait qu'il était trop loin de lui, il sentait que là le vulcain avait besoin d'un peu plus d'intimité même s'il l'avait rejeté au préalable.

« Cela vous aiderais t-il si je considérais tes paroles comme confidentiel ? Elles ne sortiront pas d'ici. »

Il avait décider de le tutoyer, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lors de leur moment de détente à deux. Spock releva un peu la tête étonner, mais reconnaissant. Néanmoins il sortit du champs de vision de son capitaine, ses yeux sur sa poitrine le rendait encore plus brûlant, il fallait qu'il échappe à ce regard. Conscient de cet effort que venait de faire son compagnon, il décida d'entrer un peu plus dans le sujet.

« C'est en rapport avec la biologie. Kirk se rapprocha un peu de lui, confiant.

- Tu veux dire biologie vulcaine ? Sur vulcain ? Spock acquiesça. Par biologie tu veux dire sexualité ? Spock acquiesça à nouveau. Oh et bien il n'y à pas de quoi en être embarrasser Spock, c'est naturel et ça arrive à tout le monde.

- Tout le monde, n'est pas vulcain, Jim. grogna le brun. Et s'ils l'étaient, si n'importe quelles espèces aussi fier que nous le somme voyait sa logique violé comme c'est actuellement le cas. »

Kirk écarquilla les yeux, le mot violé il le trouvait un peu fort, mais si c'était comme ça que le ressentait le vulcain.

« Nous avons des rites, des obligations, des coutumes qui date depuis longtemps déjà. Les humains ne peuvent pas le concevoir, cela nous obsède, nous domine complètement. Cela provoque en nous une sorte de démence qui nous enlève toute dignité. C'est le Pon Faar, le temps des rapprochements. »

Kirk l'avait écouter sans le couper, essayant de comprendre et de saisir les subtilités de la chose.

« Cela est trop ancré en moi, ça me pousse avec une force incontrôlable à rentrer au pays pour y prendre une partenaire ou y mourir. »

Spock se tut puis baissa la tête, il se sentait honteux d'avoir expliquer tout cela à Jim. Il savait qu'il avait tiquer en entendant le « une partenaire » même sans le regarder. Il savait que son capitaine était près à être beaucoup plus intime avec lui, qu'il ne faisait que l'attendre, mais il ne pouvait simplement pas T'pring l'attendait sur sa planète, il avait un devoir envers elle, même s'il ne voulait en réalité que les bras du blond. Ce dernier se rapprocha de lui.

« Ne pourrais-je pas t'aider Spock ? Si j'ai bien comprit, tu dois satisfaire sexuellement ton corps pour être débarrasser du Pon Faar. C'est bien ça ?

- En simplifié, oui.

- Alors ne pourrais-tu pas juste m'utiliser ?

- NON ! » Grogna Spock. Kirk se recula.

Spock n'eut pas besoin d'explicité les raisons de son refus, Kirk vexé et blessé n'allait pas insisté ni demander des comptes, ce n'était pas nouveau, Spock ne souhaitait pas avoir ce genre de contact avec lui. Ravalant ses propres sentiments il se concentra sur le vulcain, il fallait qu'il l'aide maintenant qu'il savait. Il allait le ramener sur vulcain, parce que c'était la seul chose que Spock accepterais.

Il sentit une douleur dans la poitrine. Spock allait se marier bientôt, il n'aurait plus sa place, il n'aurait plus jamais sa place dans ses bras. Il allait devoir le laisser partir, abandonner l'intimité qu'ils avaient construit ensemble, laissé les habitude de coté et revenir à une relation plus professionnel. Il allait ramener son vulcain sur sa planète pour le voir s'éloigner de lui. Il ne voulait pas, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« Je n'ai pas entendu un seul mot Spock, mais je t'a.. Vous amènerait sur vulcain, je vous le promet. »

S'en était trop pour Jim, il sentait les larmes lui monter au yeux, le coeur en travers de sa gorge. Il sortit prestement sans demander son reste, il ne pouvait ni s'imposer ni faire quoi que ce soit. Spock était plus important que lui.

Spock releva la tête qu'il avait garder baissé. Kirk, Kirk faisait tant pour lui et lui allait le rejeter, non l'avait même déjà rejeter. La voix du blond l'avait trahit, il se sentait mal face à cette situation et pourtant il allait l'affronter sans broncher. Spock se trouvait horrible d'infliger ça à son capitaine, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Kirk appela l'amiral Comak, afin de lui demander la permission d'aller sur vulcain, l'amiral était dur à convaincre et il ne pouvait pas lui dire la raison de se changement de direction indispensable. Mais les ordre était les ordres, ils n'avaient pas le droit d'aller sur Vulcain la mission sur Altair 6 était trop importante. Mais Kirk refusa de s'y plier, s'il ne conduisait pas Spock sur sa planète il mourrait et il ne pouvait laisser ça passer. Bones essaya de lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas le choix, mais Kirk le coupa.

« Spock m'as sauver la vie une dizaine de fois, cela ne vaut-il pas une carrière ?

- Jim !

- Il est mon .. Ami. »

Ce dernier mot il avait eu du mal à le dire en face de Bones, c'était le mot normal qu'il aurait prononcé dans tout les cas, mais cette fois ce n'était plus un petit mensonge, c'était la vérité, il n'était plus que son ami. Il demanda la navigation et ordonna de mettre l'Enterprise sur la route de la chaude planète à la vitesse maximal. Il n'allait pas laisser Spock mourir.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Le soir arriva, Kirk passa voir son premier officier, celui-ci semblait dormir, il s'approcha un peu de lui l'observa un moment. Il lui disait au revoir, il disait au revoir à son amour qui n'avait pas réussit à envoûter suffisamment le vulcain pour qu'il soit à lui. Il ferma un instant les yeux alors que sa bouche se déformait en une grimace de douleur, c'était dur, trop dur, il sentait que ses jambes allait le lâcher, mais il se savait assez solide pour qu'elle tienne. Une larme ou deux coulèrent sur ses pommettes et ses joues, libératrice de l'enfer intérieur qu'il vivait.

Il n'avait pas vu que le brun s'était lever et approcher de lui, aussi fut-il un peu surprit et se sentit un peu honteux une fois qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Spock d'un doigt essuya une de ses larmes alors qu'il se reprenait pour ne pas en laisser glisser d'autre et que son visage redevenait celui du capitaine et non plus celui de l'amoureux.

« Je suis venue te dire que nous nous rendons sur vulcain. Nous y serons d'ici quelque jours, tu peux rester dans tes quartiers tranquille personne ne viendra te déranger sauf peu être Mccoy.

- Jim ! La voix de Spock souleva le cœur de Kirk par sa douceur. Le blond lui attrapa la main qui était près de son visage pour la descendre fermement.

- Non. »

Kirk partit, laissant une fois de plus le vulcain troublé.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Les jours passèrent et Kirk évita Spock, tout en veillant à ce qu'il aille pas trop mal. Puis le temps fut venue de se rendre sur la planète le vulcain invita Kirk et Mccoy à participer à la cérémonie. Bien évidement ils acceptèrent. Kirk n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'y rendre, bien qu'il était très curieux, il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver en face de Spock se mariant, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Déjà quand il avait vu T'pring, celle qui était censé devenir la femme de son second, il avait été secoué.

Spock ne lui avait jamais rien dit à propos d'elle, il n'était pas préparer, mais il était diplomate et avait un contrôle à toute épreuve. Il y arriverait.

Ils débarquèrent sur la planète. Les hostilités commencèrent et Kirk savait qu'il allait souffrir il se parla un peu à lui même intérieurement pour se donner du courage. Aujourd'hui il allait vraiment dire au revoir à Spock.

_... à suivre ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Comme toujours si vous ne voulez pas attendre pour voir un épisode vous n'avez cas me le dire, j'écrirais dessus en priorité ^^<strong>


	4. Amok Time p2 (2x01)

**Chose promit, chose du, voici la seconde partie de Amok Time**

**Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

><p>Ils avancèrent jusqu'à une grande place, au centre il y avait une sorte d'autel libre d'accès. Après quelques explications de la part de Spock, Kirk et Mccoy commentèrent l'air et la chaleur de la planète. Au moins il pouvait voir dans quel genre d'environnement avait grandit le vulcain.<p>

Ce dernier leur expliqua de nouvelle chose sur sa femme ou plutôt sa fiancé et les coutumes qui entourait un peu l'univers du « mariage vulcain ». Il parlait difficilement autant à cause de sa fièvre que du faite qu'il disait tout cela au blond. Celui-ci était un peu tendu, il se rendait compte que dans tout les cas, il n'aurait jamais put avoir le vulcain, il avait été fiancé à 7 ans, comment voulez vous contrer ça ? Il n'avait été au mieux qu'un substitut, un individu de passage dans l'intimité du vulcain.

Un petit groupe arriva sur la place. Tous vulcains bien évidement et les deux humains se sentaient un peu en dehors de leur place. Il y avait une vielle vulcaine que le capitaine reconnue comme étant T'pau. Des hommes divers, certain portant des objets enrouler dans des étoffes. Puis il aperçut T'pring. Il l'avait déjà vu certes, mais la voir en vrai était autre chose que grâce à un écran. Assurément elle était jolie, c'était une belle femme, Kirk la trouvait un peu trop inexpressive, mais tous les vulcains son inexpressif.

Son premier officier sembla se faire engueuler pour les avoir invité. Apparemment les sangs verts n'appréciaient pas trop partager leur coutumes, mais Spock ne se laissa pas faire prétextant qu'ils étaient ses amis. Les deux humains n'était pas à l'aise, ils avaient l'impression de se faire juger après un affreux crime. Mais dans tout les cas les mots de Spock firent chaud au cœur des deux humains. Il prenait la responsabilité pour les avoir amener sur sa vie. Kirk faillit prendre ces phrases pour plus qu'elle ne l'était, les humains on toujours eu de l'espoir à revendre, il ne pouvait échapper à cette règle.

De son point de vu, Kirk trouvait qu'on était presque méchant avec lui, après tout le marié n'avait-il pas le droit d'amener ses propres amis ? T'pring avait apparemment fait de même. Quand bien même la vielle vulcaine ordonna le Kali-fal et Spock se dirigea jusqu'à l'autel pour taper dans une sorte de gong vert. T'pring s'avança rapidement.

« Kal-if-fee ! » Fit-elle.

Kirk de son coté de comprenait rien, Mccoy de même d'ailleurs, il souffrait toujours, il avait juste envie que ça se termine rapidement. Qu'était-ce donc que le Kal-if-fee ? Les mots ne fusait pas beaucoup alors pour comprendre de quoi il retournait ce n'était pas simple. Spock se retira, pour se .. Concentrer ? Il en avait marre il voulait comprendre.

« Que ce passe t-il ?

- Elle choisit l'adversaire ! Répondit la vielle vulcaine.

- Ce sera cet homme ? Demanda le médecin.

- Non lui n'interviendra qu'en cas de défaillance. C'est elle qui choisit son champion. »

Kirk réalisait progressivement, Spock allait se battre ou quelque chose comme ça, peut être lui donnerait des explications plus détaillé. Après tout il était un peu le témoin de Spock non il était là pour le soutenir aussi. Le sang vert avait peut être besoin de lui dans son mariage.

« Spock !

- Inutile d'essayer de lui parler, il n'est plus lui même, il est dominé par la fièvre du sang. Il ne te parlera plus tant que ce qui doit se passer n'est pas terminé. Si tu veux t'en allez Kirk tu peux le faire maintenant. »

Kirk réfléchie un instant à cette question stupide, il n'allait pas laisser Spock là tout seul et partir juste parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir la suite. Le vulcain les avaient invité lui et Mccoy c'était un mariage et aussi étrange soit-il pour lui, il n'allait pas partir avant la fin. Il avait été le compagnon de Spock pendant un petit moment c'était de son devoir de rester, c'était son rôle.

« Nous restons. Fit-il fièrement.

- Spock choisit très bien ses amis.

- Madame je ne comprend pas, elle se refuse à lui, elle ne veux plus de lui ? Demanda Mccoy

- C'est son privilège qu'il se batte pour la mériter. Elle s'adressa à la jeune femme. T'pring as tu choisis le Kal-if-fee ? L'adversaire, es tu prête T'pring à devenir la propriété du vainqueur ?

- Je suis prête. »

Kirk et Mccoy avait des doutes quant à la victoire de Spock et le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que si Spock l'avait choisit sur le vaisseau, ils n'en seraient pas là. La jeune marié descendit de l'autel.

« Comme depuis nos origine, comme à présent, comme il sera pour toutes dans l'avenir je fait mon choix. Elle regarda un jeune vulcain qui les avaient accompagner puis avança encore. Je choisit celui-ci. »

Le verdict était tombé, elle avait choisit Kirk, elle avait choisit le blond pour qu'il se batte avec Spock pour elle. C'était n'importe quoi.

« Non ! Je suis l'adversaire, c'était prévu. Fit Ston.

- Tais toi ! Ordonna T'pau.

- Écoute moi, je l'ai revendiquer je réclame mon droit ! »

T'pau ordonna un mot en vulcain pour que le garde réagisse et fasse taire l'insolent. Kirk ne comprenait absolument rien et Spock ne semblait pas vraiment réagir.

« Kirk. Le blond s'approcha de T'pau. T'pring est dans ses droits, mais nos coutumes et nos lois ne te concerne pas, tu es encore libre de refuser, un autre adversaire sera choisit, et personne ne t'en blâmera. »

Le capitaine réfléchie en vitesse, T'pring l'avait choisit, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais qu'importe, il devait faire un choix, s'il refusait se serait probablement Ston qui prendrait sa place, ils se battraient et son sang vert n'était pas en fier état avec la fièvre du sang, il perdrait sûrement et se serait honteux pour lui. S'il disait oui alors il pourrait faire en sortes que Spock gagne, encore une fois c'était son rôle à la fois en tant que Capitaine, qu'amis et qu'ancien compagnon. Il pouvait faire ça pour Spock il devait faire ça. En plus, le vulcain était plus fort que lui, sa défaite calculé ne devrait pas être trop difficile à simuler étant donner qu'il y avait très peu de chance qu'il gagne dans tout les cas.

C'était plus logique qu'il accepte. T'pring descendit et alla jusqu'à l'autel, Spock s'approcha.

« T'pau, mes amis ne comprenne pas.

- C'est à Kirk de décider.

- Je ferais ce que je dois faire, T'pau, mais pas avec lui. »

Il ne pouvait pas laisser Kirk se battre, il le connaissait bien lui et son cœur en or, toujours prêt à se sacrifier et agir pour les autres, il devait dissuader T'pau d'accepter un combat avec son Capitaine. Il ne voulait pas se battre contre celui pour qui il voulait brûler et il utilisait les dernières brides de conscience qui lui restait pour tenter d'arrêter cette aberration. Pourquoi T'pring avait-elle choisit son ami ? Elle devait avoir une raison logique assurément, mais il n'arrivait pas à la trouver, il était trop troubler pour trouver une explication.

Son moment de lucidité ne tarderait pas à partir en fumé, il supplia la vielle femme, en vain. Malgré son compliment sur le fait qu'il avait hérité de la fierté des vulcains, il se sentait mal et absolument pas fier. Il ne voulait pas de ce combat, pas contre Kirk, mais il fallait qu'il agisse, son corps avait besoin, soit de sexe, soit d'un combat et même contre Kirk si ce dernier acceptait, il ferait tout pour l'anéantir qu'il le veuille ou non au fond de lui. Il ne pourrait plus se contrôler.

Jim prit sa décision, il allait le faire, pour Spock.

« Kirk, ta décision ? Le bond s'approcha un peu tendu.

- J'accepte, le duel. »

Spock cru qu'il allait mourir à cet instant, non seulement son sang brûlait encore plus fort maintenant qu'il savait qu'il allait se battre, mais il souffrait que se soit contre Kirk. Il n'avait pas comprit de quoi retournait ce combat, ou voulait-il se venger pour ce qu'il lui avait faire subir ? Non Kirk n'était de ce genre là. Doucement ses pensées coulèrent au fond de lui, il n'y avait plus que l'instinct qui faisait surface.

On leur donna des armes et le blond se sentit encore plus perdu, ainsi c'était des armes qu'il y avait dans les étoffes. Il avait plutôt imaginer se battre à main nu et de toute évidence l'arme qu'il avait reçu était coupante, c'était dangereux, ça pouvait tuer.

« Qu'entendez vous par survivre ? Demanda le blond lorsque T'pau passa à coté de lui.

- Ce combat est un combat à mort.

Ok il comprenait mieux l'inquiétude du vulcain, mais maintenant il était dans la merde, il n'allait pas tuer son second, mais son second allait assurément vouloir le tuer, ses yeux était désormais effrayant et il savait qu'il n'avait plus Spock en face de lui. Il réfléchie en vitesse à un moyen de s'en sortir, il jeta un regard à Mccoy et celui-ci lui rendit un regard tout aussi inquiet. Il n'aurait jamais du accepter ce combat. Il protesta, mais ce fit rapidement remit à sa place. Non il n'avait pas le choix.

Il n'avait jamais imaginer qu'un peuple aussi calme et porté sur la logique puisse avoir des rites aussi cruel et violent, on avait trop tendance à oublier que les vulcains avait eu une période noir il y à de ça 5000 ans et qu'il était pire que les humains. Il suffisait d'ailleurs de voir les romuliens et de les imaginer encore plus agressif et impulsif pour avoir un vulcain d'il y à quelque siècle et malheureusement cette tendance violente était rester dans leur gêne et s'exprimait à travers cette coutume traditionnel. Coutume qu'il allait devoir affronter.

Il s'avança vers Spock et se mit légèrement en garde quand celui-ci sauta vivement de l'autel, tenant fermement l'arme dans ses mains. Non il était loin d'être commode et ne devait probablement plus le reconnaître. C'est ce qu'il se dit quand d'un coup de lame, Spock lui laissa une longue coupure sur la poitrine. Ils commencèrent à se battre plus sérieusement et Kirk ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre ça un peu plus au sérieux premièrement parce que Spock était plus fort qu'il ne le pensait et que c'était un combat à mort et que de toute évidence le vulcain avait ce but en tête.

Il se retrouva plusieurs fois à terre et arriva à envoyer le vulcain au sol, mais il s'épuisait vite, la chaleur, l'air léger ne l'aidait absolument pas. Il sentait déjà sa tête tourner un peu. Il réfléchie un instant il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. T'pau avait apparemment arrêter le combat pour qu'il reprenne son souffle Mccoy s'approcha de lui.

« Il va falloir le tuer Jim.

- Tuer Spock ? Jamais je ne pourrais, et puis nous ne somme pas là pour ça.

- Hum, avec ça. Il désigna un hypospray. Je vais compenser, c'est un concentrer d'oxygène.

- Très bien. »

le médecin s'écarta et il se releva, on leur donna une autre arme, une arme dont de toute évidence il ne savait pas s'en servir à contrario du vulcain qui le mit directement à terre. Ils se bataillèrent un peu jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent sur le sol, allongé l'un contre l'autre, Spock essayant de l'étrangler, lui essayant de se défendre, mais il sentait déjà ses membres s'affaiblir.

Spock avait beau savoir que c'était Kirk qu'il était en train de tuer, il ne pouvait s'arrêter, c'était plus fort que lui, sa conscience n'avait absolument plus sa place et pourtant il sentait le corps de Kirk sur lui et son propre corps s'enflammait au moindre contact. Mais non il devait le tuer, à tout prix.

Finalement après quelques minutes supplémentaire, le blond succomba, Spock ne le saisisant pas tout de suite se releva en vitesse l'arme toujours serrer contre la gorge du blond. Puis il réalisa, il avait tuer son Capitaine, il avait tuer son ami, il avait tuer Jim qui n'avait fait que l'aider, il avait tuer celui qu'il voulait, celui qu'il désirait en premier. Bones le rejoignit et le fit se pousser, prenant sa place au dessus du corps, peut être était-il juste évanouit.

« C'est terminer, il est mort ! » La sentence tomba des lèvres de Mccoy.

C'était trop dur pour Spock, il s'écarta de Jim et se plaça un peu en retrait vers les autres vulcains. Mccoy appela l'Enterprise pour qu'ils les téléportes prochainement puis rejoignit le vulcain qui semblait comme par magie avoir retrouver ses esprits.

« Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, vous êtes maintenant le capitaine. Un ordre ?

- Hum, je vous rejoindrais dans quelques minutes, ordonnez à Chekov de prendre la direction de la base la plus proche où je me constituerais prisonnier. »

Le médecin acquiesça puis retourna auprès de Jim avant de les faire se téléporter. Spock de son coté était encore troublé, il avait tuer Jim, il était normal qu'il aille en prison, il n'opposerait aucune résistance car il aurait du pouvoir se contrôler. Mais il avait honte et avait juste envie qu'on le tue.

Il s'avança vers T'pring. Jamais il ne voudrait être avec elle, de toute façon il ne la connaissait pas beaucoup et après ce qu'elle venait de faire, faire combattre à mort deux amis. Non il là trouvait abjecte. Néanmoins il voulait savoir le pourquoi de la question.

« T'pring, explique moi. Elle se rapprocha de lui, après tout, Spock avait le droit de l'avoir pour femme maintenant qu'il avait gagné le combat.

- Que veux tu savoir ?

- Pourquoi ce combat et pourquoi avoir choisit mon Capitaine pour champion ?

- Ston me désirait et je le désirais aussi.

- Je ne vois aucune raison pour préférer Ston à moi. Et pourquoi mon Capitaine ?

- Spock tu es devenu quelqu'un, presque une légende et les années passant j'ai constater que je ne voulais pas être l'épouse de la légende. Mais à cause des lois de notre peuple je ne pouvait brisé nos fiançailles. Si ton Capitaine avait gagner, il ne m'aurait pas épousé et j'aurais put être avec Ston. Étant vainqueur tu ne m'aurais pas épouser parce que j'ai provoqué ce combat. Si tu m'avais épousé, ça revenait au même, tu serait repartie et j'aurais pu avoir ton nom, tes biens et en plus j'aurais vécu avec Ston.

- C'est un raisonnement très logique.

- Je suis honoré.

- Ston, elle est tienne. »

Puis il contacta l'Enterprise pour qu'ils soit prét à le remonter. Oui T'pring avait été intelligente et logique et lui avait absolument tout perdu à cause d'elle, à cause de ce mal qui l'avait meurtrie, carrière, avenir, femme, Jim, surtout Jim, il n'avait plus rien. Il se dirigea vers T'pau.

« Longue vie T'pau et prospérité.

- Longue vie et prospérité à toi Spock. Répondit-elle avec une certaine fierté pour lui dans la voix.

- Cela ne veux plus rien dire pour moi, j'ai tuer mon capitaine et mon ami. »

Il se fit téléporter jusqu'à l'Enterprise, il ne pouvait pas s'éterniser plus longtemps et dans tout les cas, ça ne servirait à rien. Il aurait du accepter l'offre de Kirk, il aurait du approfondir leur relation, rien de tout cela ne serait arriver. Mais la tradition est la tradition et encore une fois celle vulcaine lui faisait du mal.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Une fois arriver il donna à Scott le commandement puis se dirigea avec hâte jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

« Docteur je voudrais démissionner de mon poste, immédiatement bien sur.

- Spock !

- Aussi j'apprécierais si vous vous occupiez des derniers arrangement.

- Spock..

- Docteur laissez moi terminer, il n'y a aucune excuse pour le crime que je viens de commettre. Je ne solliciterais aucune défense. J'ai déjà confié le commandement à monsieur Scott. »

Dire tout cela lui faisait du mal, mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était Mccoy, il aurait du mal réagir en le voyant après tout il avait tuer son meilleurs ami, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver d'hostilité dans son regard. Qu'importe, la douleur d'avoir tué un être cher, l'empêchait de réfléchir avec le maximum de ses capacités. Il souhaitait juste se retrouver rapidement en prison pour faire son deuil en paix.

« Ne pensez vous pas que vous devriez d'abord me consulté ? »

Cette voix, Spock reconnut cette voix et il cru mourir, il la connaissait tellement bien, il la désirait tellement. Il se retourna pour être sur que ce ne soit pas un mirage.

« Capitaine ? » Souffla t-il.

Le blond se contenta de rire et d'avancer un peu pour se mettre du coté de Mccoy. Spock n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Jim était là bien vivant, respirant, debout, en forme. Il n'était pas mort. PAS MORT. Il l'attrapa par au niveau des coudes pour qu'il reste en face de lui et qu'il puisse vraiment réaliser.

« JIM ! » Fit-il avec un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Rien que de le voir, ses mèches blondes, ses traits si doux, son sourire, entendre son rire, rien que ça, ça balaya la douleur dans son cœur et son esprit. Puis il se reprit quelque petite seconde plus tard. Ramenant sur son visage le masque vulcain que tout le monde lui connaissait.

« Je suis content de vous voir vivant et en bonne santé, mais j'avoue ne pas saisir comment.

- Oh il faut remercier Mccoy, il m'as injecter un puissant paralysant à la place d'un concentrer d'oxygène. Un paralysant si puissant qu'il simule la mort.

- Ah je vois. »

Chapel sortit.

« Alors Spock, la femme ? Le mariage ? »

Encore une fois cela fit mal à Kirk, la réaction il y à de cela une petite minute lui avait fait l'effet d'un baume au cœur, mais après tout Spock était marier à T'pring maintenant et il n'avait plus sa place et ne l'aurais plus jamais. Il resterait un ami, un simple ami.

« Oh oui la femme, le combat était inévitable, mais dés celui-ci terminer, ma fièvre avait disparut, je ne me suis pas marier avec T'pring, car elle ne m'intéressait plus et je ne l'intéressait pas.

- Uhura à Capitaine. Kirk se positionna devant l'ordinateur.

- Oui lieutenant ?

- Un message prioritaire de la part de l'Amiral, réponse à T'pau en ce qui concerne la déviation de l'Enterprise vers vulcain. Requête accorder.

- Et bien je suis heureux de son accord, même un peu tardif. Dite à Chekov de mettre le cap sur Altair 6.

-Tout de suite capitaine. »

Après une satire de Mccoy, Spock et Kirk sortirent de l'infirmerie.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Ils marchaient tranquillement dans le couloir.

« Je suis bien content que tout cela soit terminé. C'est vraiment terminé ?

- Oui, il ne reste qu'à mon corps de se purger du derèglement chimique qu'il à reçu.

- Très bien, je vous laisse vous reposer, dans ce cas, de toute façon ce n'est pas votre quart de travail en ce moment. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les quartiers du brun.

« On se voit plus tard.

- Jim. Le blond qui allait partir se retourna.

- Oui ? Spock entra dans sa cabine et lui fit signe d'en faire de même. Qui a t-il ? » Demanda le capitaine.

À peine la porte fut-elle fermé que le vulcain saisit Kirk par les épaules et le poussa contre le mur, saisissant ses lèvres avec avidité. Kirk surprit arriva à se dégager.

« Spock qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda t-il perplexe.

- Je veux t'avoir. Kirk repoussa un nouvel assaut.

- Quoi ? »

Spock ne se laissa pas faire et fondit à nouveau vers le blond qui se débâti.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend bon sang, Spock ?

- Je fait ce que j'ai toujours, voulu faire mais que je n'ai jamais fait.

- Quoi ? »

Kirk le repoussa encore et se dirigea vers la porte mais c'était sans compter sur la force et la rapidité vulcaine. Spock le plaqua à nouveau contre un mur, serrant étroitement son corps contre le siens.

« Je te désir Jim, c'est toi que je veux et que j'ai toujours voulu.

- Tu m'as rejeté, ce que tu dit est faux. »

C'est vrai il l'avait rejeté avait balayé chacune de ses avances et n'avait jamais accepté une relation plus intime, mais ça ce n'était que les fait, en vérité il le désirait dans tout les sens du terme, il voulait le faire sien et il profitait des dernières trace de sa fièvre pour ne plus reculer. Il arriva à placer une de ses jambes entre les cuisses de Kirk et pressa doucement son entre-jambe, le blond glapit.

« C'est vrai je t'ai rejeté, mais en vérité je ne faisait que me retenir, quand tu m'as proposé de me soulager du Pon Faar j'étais à deux doigts d'accepter. Quand je me suis battu contre toi, j'ai souffert et quand je me suis rendu compte que je t'avais tuer, j'ai voulu mourir moi aussi. C'est toi que je veux et ne me dit pas que ce n'est pas réciproque.

- Spock, c'est le reste de ta fièvre qui parle, lâche moi, on en reparle plus tard ok.

- NON ! Grogna le vulcain. Non, maintenant ! »

Spock se radoucit puis glissa doucement ses mains sur les cotes du blond avant de glissé sur les avant bras et d'enrouler ses mains autour de celle de son capitaine, délicatement il se pencha pour saisir les lèvres de son compagnon en un doux baisé qui se transforma bien vite en quelque chose de plus torride.

Kirk sembla céder, il n'avait pas vraiment la force de résisté davantage surtout quand deux mains brûlante s'évertuait à le torturer, à enflammer sa peau. Mais il arriva à le repousser encore une fois.

« Spock j'ai du travail, je dois aller sur la passerelle.

- Non Jim, je ne te laisserais pas partir. »

Rapidement il lui attrapa son uniforme doré et le lui enleva, avant de jeter le vêtement en arrière. Doucement il captura les lèvres du blond tout en glissant ses mains tremblante sur sa peau, collant leur bassin ensemble. Jim ne savait plus se qu'il devait faire ou ne pas faire, il avait envie de céder au vulcain, mais il avait aussi ses responsabilités en tant que Capitaine, de plus il ne savait pas si cette évolution serait permanente ou non. Dans tout les cas le vulcain semblait avoir cédé, la frustration, la peine face à sa mort, la colère peut être que ça avait été trop pour lui et il cherchait du réconfort, il cherchait les bras de Jim dans lesquels il pourrait se perdre.

C'est quand le vulcain embrassa son cou tout doucement qu'il céda. Il n'avait jamais pu résisté lorsqu'on s'attaquait à son cou. Il s'empressa d'arracher le haut bleu du vulcain, pas question qu'il le garde, il voulait profiter de la peau brûlante et frémissante de son premier officier. Dés qu'il commença à le caresser celui-ci réagit vivement, un son s'échappa de ses lèvres. Sensible nota le blond.

Mais le sang vert était loin d'en avoir terminer. Il souleva son capitaine et le plaqua encore une fois au mur, se plaçant entre ses cuisses, collant leur bassin l'un contre l'autre et pressant leur érection. Ils s'embrassèrent encore comme pour pansé les blessures qu'ils s'étaient infligé. Mais Kirk n'était pas à l'aise. Il avait toujours imaginer être le dominant et là il se retrouvait plutôt en position de dominé, il n'était pas vraiment du genre à être celui qui plie, peut être à cause de son caractère fougueux, peut être parce qu'il était capitaine et qu'il avait un sérieux problème avec l'autorité. Néanmoins Spock ne semblait pas vouloir lui laissé reprendre le dessus. Il donna d'ailleurs un coup de rein qui fit gémir le blond. Puis le bloquant toujours il commença à défaire les boutons de son pantalon. Kirk trouvait qu'il avait un visage trop impassible pour la situation, il semblait trop calme et presque rien ne le trahissait il en venait même à se demander si le vulcain en avait envie. Seul l'avidité avec laquelle il lui arracha le pantalon lui redonnèrent confiance.

Le vulcain le porta jusqu'au lit ou il le jeta doucement dessus, mais le blond se redressa bien vite pas encore d'accord pour laisser sa place de chef au vulcain. Il entreprit entre autre de défaire son pantalon, il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver le seul à moitié à poils. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant que le vulcain ne portait aucun sous-vêtement. Ce dernier profita du faible moment de trouble de son capitaine pour l'allonger et en profiter pour s'allonger sur lui. Il lui arracha son sous-vêtement et saisit les mains de Kirk pour les ramener à son visage et les caresser doucement, mais de façon torride, pour un vulcain. Leur corps s'entremêlaient progressivement, leur sexe fièrement dressé se caressaient au rythme des coups de reins du vulcain.

Le blond gémit le souffle bouillant et bruyant du sang vert dans son cou. Il avait chaud et c'était si bon, il se sentait de plus en plus déconnecter de la réalité. Seul comptait Spock, seul comptait leur plaisir, seul comptait leur amour. Soudainement le blond sentit le sexe du vulcain se diriger plus bas. Non, il ne voulait pas, ça ne serait pas lui le dominé. Il repoussa brusquement le vulcain en grognant avant de le regarder d'un air dur, près à lui faire savoir qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être dans cette position. Spock se contenta de le regarder, sans vraiment réagir puis lorsqu'il sentit que le blond se détendait à nouveau, captura ses lèvres et le fit se rallonger, le bloquant toujours de son corps en feu.

Le blond accepta le baisé, les lèvres de son amant était trop envoûtante pour ne pas succomber, elles étaient si délicieuse. Puis il sentit le sexe long et imposant du brun glissé entre ses fesses, il se contracta, il ne faisait que se frotter contre lui, mais il ne se sentait toujours pas à l'aise, il essaya de se débattre.

« Non Spock je ne veux pas être dans cette position. »

Le vulcain pour seul réponse attrapa ses hanches pour le ramener plus vers lui, profitant pas la même occasion pour soulever son bassin et le rapprocher du sien, Kirk se retrouvait totalement dominer, presque plier en deux s'il ramenait ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Spock sans écouter les protestation du blond, reprit ses va et viens. Kirk remarqua alors que le vulcain laissait une substance sur sa peau.

« Chez les vulcains, ce sont les mâles et non les femelles qui produise un lubrifiant naturel. » Expliqua le vulcain.

Kirk acquiesça, mais il avait beau se débattre, il n'arrivait pas à changer leur position. Il avait peur parce qu'il n'avait jamais été dans cette position. Pas qu'il là considérait comme mal, mais c'était nouveau pour lui et il était inquiet. Il le fut encore plus quand il sentit un doigt pénétrer son intimité. Il glapit et ses lèvres tremblèrent un peu.

Le vulcain grogna, il en avait marre d'attendre, il voulait posséder son capitaine, le faire sien, il voulait qu'ils fusionnent dans cet acte charnel, mais son capitaine était tendu, il semblait avoir peur de la position dans laquelle il allait se retrouver. Pourtant Spock n'avait pas prévu de lui faire mal.

Il ne s'attarda pas sur les préliminaires, mais resta doux et tendre pour détendre son capitaine. Leurs mains s'exploraient toujours et leurs chaleurs s'unissaient. Quand Spock fit mine de revenir vers une zone plus basse de son anatomie, Kirk ne put s'empêcher de se contracter.

« Détend toi Jim, laisse toi faire. »

Le blond avait céder, ok il allait laisser le vulcain le prendre, peut être parce qu'il était trop gentil avec lui, mais c'était une chose de le dire et une autre de le faire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tendre. Doucement il sentit quelque chose de brûlant et d'humide presser son intimité. Spock avait placer ses deux mains chaude sous ses reins pour le détendre et il s'enfonçait doucement en lui.

Le blond avait mal, il sentait le sexe imposant s'introduire en lui, le pénétrer, le prendre. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de souffler pour faire passer la douleur en essayant de détendre ses chairs. Spock le sentait bien, Kirk n'était pas à l'aise, mais forcement la première partie n'est pas toujours la plus agréable, Malgré tout il continua à s'enfoncer dans les chairs chaude de son amant jusqu'à arriver quasiment à la garde. Le blond lui avait serré fermement le bras, exerçant plus de pression quand il était allait trop vite.

Avec toujours beaucoup de douceur il reposa le blond sur le lit, l'accompagnant dans le mouvement puis il lui attrapa les mains pour entremêler les doigts avec les siens, il ne bougea pas, ne donna aucun coup de rein bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie. En face de lui, les lèvres du blond tremblaient.

« Tu ne bouge pas ? Demanda le blond.

- Pas tout de suite, il faut que tu te détende un peu.

- Facile à dire. » Railla le capitaine.

Assurément il avait du mal à être dans cette position. Il comprenait maintenant ce que les femmes pouvaient ressentir, c'était fort et ça touchait une zone bien trop personnel à son goût. Sentir le sexe d'un homme en soit, c'était comme lui laissé le bon soin de vous donner du plaisir. Le blond doutait de pouvoir en ressentir, il n'avait plus mal, il se sentait juste pas très à l'aise. Et son corps tremblant toujours, même s'il ne voulait pas, ne l'aidait en rien.

Spock lui attrapa la main et l'embrassa doucement avant de saisir ses lèvres. Il ne bougeait toujours pas. Le souffle de Kirk était saccadé, il se tortilla un peu afin de trouver une position où il serait plus à l'aise, jusqu'à se qu'un frisson de plaisir le traverse. Il gémit sous la sensation soudaine qu'il ne connaissait pas, ça l'avait frapper d'un coup comme ça.

Le vulcain entremêlât davantage ses doigts avec ceux de Kirk puis commença un lent mouvement, Kirk était encore tendu, mais dés qu'il s'enfonça un peu plus loin, une nouvelle décharge de plaisir frappa le blond. Il gémit encore, incapable de retenir sa voix face à ce plaisir qu'il ne savait pas apprivoisé, ses muscles se détendirent un peu et le sang vert put prendre plus de liberté.

Le blond s'accrocha au dos de son amant d'une main et vint blottir sa tête contre son cou. C'était gênant de soupirer de plaisir comme il le faisait et il avait une folle envie de se blottir encore plus contre Spock, tandis que lui donnait des coups de reins de plus en plus rapide. Kirk était un vrai délice, s'il avait eu le temps de penser, il aurait regretter ne pas l'avoir eu plus tôt dans ses bras.

« Spock, plus vite. » Geignit le capitaine.

Il avait eu peur au début, maintenant il ne recherchait plus que cette sensation de plaisir intense, il en voulait plus, toujours plus. Le brun lâcha sa main et saisit ses hanches avant d'entamer des coups plus véloce et plus sec. Kirk poussa un cri de plaisir, alors qu'il se laissait reposer sur le lit, lui qui était en général actif et inventif au lit, était désormais incapable de faire quoi que se soit d'autre que de prendre du plaisir. Mais Spock n'en semblait pas vexé, au contraire à chaque gémissement à chaque tremblement de son capitaine, il prenait deux fois plus de plaisir que lui.

Son sang brûlait encore et la chaleur glissait dans ses reins, le poussant à allez toujours plus vite et plus fort. Il savait quel angle était le meilleurs pour frapper directement dans la prostate de son blond et il ne se privait pas de le faire, empêchant au corps de Kirk de se reposer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Ce dernier mordait désormais son poignet pour s'empêcher de faire trop de bruit, après tout les cabines était isolé, mais pas forcement suffisamment pour garder sous silence ses cris et gémissements de plaisir qu'il retenait avec beaucoup de difficulté, se contentant de couiné et de respirer fort quand le plaisir devenait insupportable.

Spock le souleva d'avantage et redressa son bassin afin de le pénétrer avec plus de facilité et de profondeur. Jim couina encore et mordit encore plus fort son avant bras, c'était encore plus agréable qu'avant. Spock eu un mince sourire, il trouvait son capitaine magnifique avec cette expression de plaisir sur le visage, lui même n'était pas en reste, Kirk était étroit et chaud, son corps réagissait au moindre de ses mouvements et sa chair se resserrait délicieusement sur son sexe. Ce dernier à la forme un peu particulière au niveau du gland arrivait à stimuler la sensibilité du blond de bien plus nombreuse fois que ce qu'un humain normal aurait put faire. Ils ne tarderaient pas à jouir.

Le sang coulait maintenant dans la bouche de Kirk, il s'était mordu assez fort pour que ses dents perce sa chair, mais il s'en fichait totalement, il ne ressentait même pas de douleur. Il ferma les yeux, pour essayé de se calmer et de maîtriser le plaisir qu'il ressentait, mais ce fut pire, au lieu de voir le vulcain qu'il trouvait excitant au plus au point, il entendait chaque sons avec bien plus d'attention. Le souffle erratique du brun, leur corps froissant les draps, les coups de reins qui frappait ses cuisses et ses fesses, ainsi que le bruit obscène de leur corps se liant de la façon la plus délicieuse qui soit. C'était presque pire, il n'en pouvait plus, le plaisir montait sans cesse et il n'avait qu'une envie, libérer la pression intense qui c'était loger dans son bas ventre.

De son autre main, celle qu'il ne mordait pas, il vint la poser sur l'épaule du vulcain, serrant fermement et plantant presque ses doigts dans la peau humide de sueur. Il rouvrit les yeux puis se redressa, libérant son bras meurtrie pour embrasser rapidement le vulcain avant de mordre son épaule, encore une fois pour retenir ses cris de plaisir. Il s'accrocha au sang vert et le duo se redressa un peu, Spock enroula son bras autour du dos de Kirk pour le maintenir contre lui, le sexe de Kirk glissant au milieu de leurs ventres, au rythme des coups de butoir, le blond se permit d'être un peu plus bruyant, montrant qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Spock avec sa main libre, posa ses doigts sur le visage de Kirk et entra en fusion mental, à peine quelques secondes après les deux deux jouirent, l'union de leur esprit avait aussi mêler leur sensation de façon soudaine, leur offrant le moment de jouissance le plus puissant qu'ils n'avaient jamais ressentit, ou plutôt que Kirk n'avait jamais ressentit. Leur muscles se contractèrent. La semence de Kirk se rependit entre eux, tandis qu'il recevait en lui le liquide brûlant de son amant. Ils étouffèrent leur voix dans le cou de l'autre.

Puis épuisé, retombèrent sur le lit. Spock se retira doucement, tandis que Kirk reprenait son souffle et ses esprits, se blottissant contre le sang vert, lui caressant la peau du torse, glissant doucement sur ses tétons sensible. Spock entremêla ses doigts avec l'autre main du blond et resta allonger à ses coté, tranquille. Lui aussi était fatigué après une telle journée.

Après un petit moment Kirk se redressa, saisit les lèvres de son second avant de se lever, les jambes encore tremblante et faible de l'activité qu'il venait d'avoir. Il passa rapidement dans la salle de bain et une fois habillé, sortie sans demander son reste. Il lui fallait toujours rejoindre la passerelle et bosser, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment envie après un tel orgasme surtout après cette journée qui l'avait épuisé, il faut dire que les émotions pouvaient être éreintante.

Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite avec son second, est-ce que c'était juste une fois comme ça ou est-ce ça allait devenir permanent ? Allaient-ils rester proche ou est-ce qu'il allait devoir oublier le vulcain, malgré ses sentiments ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Il n'eut à se poser ces questions que pendant une petite demi-heure, le vulcain arriva sur la passerelle, un rapport à la main.

« Spock ? Que faites vous là ? Ce ne sont pas vous heures de services.

- Je venais vous remettre le rapport sur les rendements des moteurs auxiliaire. »

Le sang vert se plaça devant lui et lui tendit le rapport, Kirk le prit et leur doigts se frôlèrent, il leva les yeux sur le vulcain, ses joues avait prit une petite teinte verte et il jeta un regard sur le coté avant de croisé le sien.

Le blond sourit, il se sentait con d'avoir imaginer n'importe quoi et de s'être inquiété. Après tout ..

.. Spock était à lui maintenant.

* * *

><p><strong>Je suis un peu déçu en faite, je pense que je n'ai pas assez approfondit cet épisode, mais en tout cas j'ai adoré l'écrire j'espère que vous avez aimez le lire ^^<strong>

**et comme toujours si vous voulez que j'écrive sur un épisode de la TOS en particulier vous n'avez cas me contacter pour me dire ce qui vous ferais plaisir (sinon je ferais comme bon me semble ^^)**

**see ya ;)**


	5. The conscience of the King (1x13)

**Aujourd'hui ce sera **

**1:13 The Conscience of the King (**la conscience du roi) ****

****qui sera mit à l'honneur ^^****

**Avant de vous laissez lire je tiens encore une fois à vous remercier pour vos reviews, je sais que ce n'est pas toujours facile de trouver quoi mettre ou ça peut même être chiant de commenter mais vous arrivez toujours à me faire plaisir alors merci ^^**

**et merci beaucoup à toi Jade toujours fidèle et j'espère vraiment que tu le restera (j'en suis sur tu es trop adorable). je dois avouer que j'ai peut être vu un peu gros avec ce projet haha ^^ mais en même temps je mourrais d'envie de mettre mon grain de sel dans les épisodes de rajouter ce qui manque héhé. Merci beaucoup de tes compliments ça me fait toujours chaud au ****cœur, en plus tu as aimé mon lemon**** (allez soyons perverse) haha. promit il y en aura d'autre ^^ **

**c'est vrai que je suis moi aussi déçu qu'il n'y est que 3 saisons (foutu producteur qui m'ont jamais eu vraiment confiance en la séries) mais en meme temps c'est bien parce qu'il y à que 79 (78 en faite puisque managerie compte pour deux) épisodes que j'ai décidé de faire ça ^^ sinon dans ST TNG j'adore aussi Data mais je préfère encore plus Q et piquard (et en faite un peu tout les perso principal de la série ^^ meme s'ils ont tous leur truc qui m'énerve haha). Un grand merci pour tes encouragements ça fait toujours trop plaisir ^^**

**Bon et si j'arrêtais de parler et que je vous laissait lire**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

><p>Kirk avait tout fait pour oublier cet épisode affreux de sa vie. Il avait clôt le sujet en même temps que les autorités, pour lui Kodos était mort et le cauchemars qu'il avait vécu était finit pour lui. Il ne voulait plus en parler, juste oublier.<p>

Néanmoins il ne pouvait pas ne pas écouter son ami Thomas Leighton, autres survivants du massacre de Tarsus IV. Celui-ci l'avait fait venir pour lui faire par de ses doutes, il ne pensait pas Kodos mort, plus maintenant et il essayait de le convaincre qu'un comédien, un certain Karidian, était l'exécuteur de Tarsus IV. Mais Kirk était borné, non pour lui, Kodos l'exécuteur était mort. Néanmoins il avait toujours eu confiance en Thomas et après tout le corps carbonisé que les autorités avaient retrouvé n'avait pas put réellement l'identifier. En soit il était possible qu'il soit toujours vivant. Mais le blond ne voulait définitivement pas voir cette possibilité, malgré tout le doute c'était déjà insinué dans ses veines.

Il remonta sur le vaisseau, il ne pouvait ignoré les doutes de son ami et si son instinct avait raison ? Et voilà sa curiosité était piqué, il fallait au moins qu'il y jette un œil. Il interrogea l'ordinateur et en effet c'était troublant Kodos avait disparut il y à 20 ans et Karidian avait fait surface il y à 20 ans rien avant. De plus ils se ressemblaient. Les photo ne trahissent que rarement et il fallait avouer que la ressemblance entre les deux hommes étaient presque choquante.

Spock entra.

« Oh Spock, que pensez vous du professeur Leighton, de son esprit, le pensez vous solide ?

- C'est un chercheur empirique d'une grande honnêteté, connu, responsable, je dirais en effet qu'il à un esprit solide et équilibré.

- Avec une parfaite mémoire ?

- Je ne peux le dire. Quand voulez vous que le vaisseau parte ?

- Pas pour l'instant, je vais retourner sur la planète. »

Jim se leva et sortie de la pièce suivit de Spock, ce dernier sentait son capitaine perplexe, plus tendu que d'habitude, s'il devait mettre un mot dessus, soucieux de quelque chose. Il n'appréciait pas voir son capitaine ainsi.

« Capitaine est-ce que tout va bien ? Le blond se tourna vers lui.

- Oui. Répondit-il de façon sec.

- Jim ! » Insista le vulcain

Kirk souffla, Spock avait l'art de lui trouver chaque changements de comportements, faculté qu'il ne semblait exercer que sur lui. Ça pouvait avoir des avantages, mais là, il n'avait aucune envie de parler.

« Spock il n'y à rien. N'avez vous rien à faire ? »

Spock abandonna, son capitaine ne semblait pas près à exprimer ses troubles, après tout c'était peu être vraiment rien.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Kirk était redescendu sur la planète afin de participer à la soirée de Thomas et de sa femme. Il appréciait Spock, même si celui-ci avait beaucoup de défaut notamment aux niveaux relationnels. Et il savait que le vulcain l'appréciait tout particulièrement, après tout il arrivait à le comprendre mieux que certain humain qui avait passé plus de temps avec lui. Néanmoins un capitaine ne touche pas à son équipage et Spock ne lui apporterait certainement pas tout ce qui lui fallait dans une relation à long terme, il lui apporterait certaine chose intéressante, nouvelle, mais au final trop peu face à ce qu'il attendait, aussi préférait-il conserver leur relation amical en repoussant le vulcain quand il devenait trop liant et s'approchant de lui quand il était trop froid avec lui.

C'était un peu comme un jeu entre eux, ils se poursuivaient et se fuyaient sans jamais tomber dans des extrémités, jamais ils ne dépassaient le stade de l'amitié et jamais ils ne s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre au point de devenir des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. C'était un peu un jeu de chat et de souris, Kirk en convenait, mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas après tout le temps dans l'espace peut être long et il savait qu'avec Spock il pouvait se le permettre, sans prendre trop de risque.

Une jeune femme, qu'il trouva sublime, entra dans la pièce où il était. Voilà ce dont il avait besoin, voilà ce que Spock ou le vaisseau ne pouvait lui apporter, la féminité, des courbes douces et tendre et une douceur si agréable qui le changeait des protocole des règles et de l'univers finalement assez masculin qu'il y avait sur l'Enterprise. Il fit l'un de ses plus beau sourire, de ceux qui charme toujours et oublia Spock un instant.

Évidement ça marcha et il prit plaisir à flirter avec cette jeune demoiselle, après tout bientôt il repartirait sur l'Enterprise il fallait qu'il en profite ce soir. Justement ils sortirent, la réception n'était pas mauvaise, mais on ne pouvait jamais être seul et libre.

Ce n'est qu'une petite heure après, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser qu'il vit quelqu'un étendu sur le sol. Surprit il se précipita vers elle, c'était Thomas son ami et malheureusement il était mort. Plus question de flirt maintenant, c'était grave. Mais la question lui vint directement en tête, comment ? Comment et pourquoi Thomas était-il mort ? Il était pourtant en bonne santé à ce qu'il savait, alors pourquoi si soudainement ? Il y avait forcement anguille sous roche. Mais il n'avait pas plus de temps pour réfléchir, il devait agir.

\KS/JackB\KS/

« Repose en paix ! Fit la femme de Thomas. De la paix, il n'en a jamais eu sauf maintenant. Pourquoi est-il mort ? Croyez vous que ses soupçons étaient fondés ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je vais y réfléchir. Répondit le blond.

- Oh Jim ! Elle se retourna la voix tremblante. Que vais-je faire sans lui ? »

Elle se blottit quelques secondes dans ses bras avant de s'enfuir, trop bouleversé et choquer de la mort de celui qu'elle aimait. Kirk sut qu'il devait agir maintenant, il devait reconsidérer les doutes de son ami avec plus d'attention. Pour commencer il ne devait pas perdre le premier objet de ses doutes, c'est à dire la troupe, il allait la bloquer sur la planète. Il appela son ami sur le vaisseau reine du ciel lui aussi en orbite autour de la planète et demanda un service qui lui fut accorder, ce vaisseau ne prendrais pas la troupe.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Finalement de retour sur sa dame, il attendit quelques heures, Spock vint le trouver.

« Près à tracer le cap de la route capitaine ?

- Non je crois que nous avons un chargement.

- Quel genre de chargement ? De la marchandise ou des gens ? Demanda le vulcain perplexe.

- Hé bi..

- Capitaine une demoiselle Karidian vient d'être téléporter, elle demande à vous voir.

- Faites là monter sur la passerelle. »

Spock était toujours perplexe, il n'aimait pas trop ça, après tout il avait déjà deviner que son capitaine en pinçait pour la jeune femme et il n'appréciait finalement jamais trop ça.

« Capitaine vous saviez qu'elle viendrait ?

- Je suis le capitaine. » répondit le blond pour faire taire son ami.

Le ton sec de son capitaine étonna le vulcain, il savait déjà qu'il allait lui faire les yeux doux aussi retourna t-il à sa console, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir ça, mais pris par la curiosité, il ne put s'empêcher d'écouter et de regarder, ils étaient un peu trop mielleux à son goût et flirtaient sans gêne et lui avait juste envie de s'approcher et de dire chasse garder, mais il s'en garda bien. Comme toujours il flirtait avec Kirk, mais ce n'était que ça, il n'avait aucun droit sur lui ou sur ses fréquentations.

De son coté Kirk réfléchissait rapidement, son plan avait marcher, la troupe lui demandait de les transporter jusqu'à leur prochaine destination, ça lui laisserait le temps d'explorer la question de Kodos et de Karidian. Mais il ne fallait pas que sa réponse paraisse trop rapide, aussi négocia t-il une représentation sur le vaisseau en échange du voyage.

Tout cela ne plaisait gère au vulcain.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Kirk avait maintenant tout le loisir d'enquêter. Il demanda d'abord à l'ordinateur quelque information, puis les survivants capable d'identifier Kodos, il y en avait 9 lui comprit, écoutant le nom des survivants, l'un d'eux l'interpella, Riley.K, il connaissait ce nom c'était un de ses officiers sur le vaisseau il en était presque sur, mais il préféra vérifier. Une fois fait, il décida de prendre une décision il appela de façon sec son second.

« Je voudrais transférer le lieutenant Kevin Riley des communications immédiatement au service mécanique.

- Il n'est plus mécanicien Capitaine.

- Et bien il va le redevenir.

- Pour quelles raisons ? C'est un excellent officier et il va considérer cette affection comme une punition disciplinaire, est-ce le cas ?

- Je ne souhaite pas discuter monsieur Spock, suivez mes ordres. »

Sur ces mots il retourna à son fauteuil de capitaine. Le vulcain en avait marre du ton que prenait son capitaine avec lui, il n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi agressif alors qu'il ne faisait que s'intéresser à ses action. Définitivement quelque chose n'allait pas avec Jim. Il était encore plus tendu et fermer, encore plus anxieux. Il y avait un problème et il ne savait pas de quoi il en retournait et il n'appréciait pas ça. Il allait devoir agir, peut être qu'en parler au docteur l'aiderait à savoir comment se comporter.

\KS/JackB\KS/

« L'homme du sommet est souvient bien seul Spock, l'épée de commandement est souvent à double tranchant. Fit le médecin de bord en sirotant son verre d'alcool.

- Épargné moi vos élucubration métaphorique, en plus je suis là pour le soutenir dans sa tâche de commandement. Non, le capitaine agit étrangement, n'avez vous pas remarquez ?

- Non. Pourquoi vous inquiétez-vous ? Jim sais en général ce qu'il fait.

- Je trouve cela étrange d'accepter ces comédiens à bord.

- Étrange ? Est-ce que vous avez songé qu'il pourrait apprécier la jeune fille ?

- J'ai eu cette idée, je l'ai repoussé.

- J'imagine que vous vous sentez plus à même de répondre à ses besoins hein ? Qu'il vous à déjà. Dans votre jeu vous êtes pourtant actuellement celui qu'il fuit. » Le docteur ricana.

Spock décida de sortir, finalement ça ne l'avait pas aidé, mais qu'attendait-il de Mccoy après tout ? Peut être qu'un ordinateur arriverait à lui donner des réponses satisfaisante. Vu que c'était lui qui s'occupait de la passerelle, son capitaine étant probablement partit batifoler avec cette blonde il avait le temps de faire des recherches.

Ce qu'il découvrit le laissa perplexe. Sur Tarsus IV une épidémie avait touché les cultures et les réserve alimentaire laissant une colonie de 8000 personne dans la famine avec trop peu de ressource pour tout le monde, le dirigeant de l'époque, Kodos, avait alors décidé d'en supprimer la moitié, afin de permettre à l'autre de vivre. Un véritable massacre en somme. Kodos fut présumé mort, mais son corps n'avait pu être identifier avec exactitude. Mais d'autre détails s'ajoutait à cette affaire, seul neuf personne avait vu Kodos en personne le jour du massacre et aurait alors été capable de l'identifier, mais sur les neufs, il n'en restait plus que deux et Jim en faisait partie ainsi que Riley. C'était les deux derniers témoins oculaire capable d'accusé Kodos des crimes de cette époque.

Maintenant il comprenait davantage le trouble de son blond. Jim devait avoir des doutes sur Karidian puisque celui si avait fait surface un peu après la disparition de l'exécuteur et que la mort des témoins oculaire c'était toujours faites après un passage de la troupe. Ainsi l'accusait-il d'être Kodos ? Probablement. Ça expliquait aussi qu'il est passé Riley en mécanique plutôt que de le garder en communication, il devait avoir dans la tête de le garder secret, de le cacher en somme. Il comprenait aussi pourquoi il était si tendu, cette affaire, ce massacre avait forcement du laisser des trace que Kirk avait probablement essayé d'effacer, cette affaire devait faire ressortir de mauvais souvenir et le rendait ainsi malheureux, tendu, soucieux. Il avait invité la troupe sur l'Enterprise pour tirer cette affaire au clair, mais en même temps il se mettait en danger si ses soupçons était vrai Kodos ou Karidian essayerait de le tuer et de tuer le jeune Riley.

S'il avait été aussi impulsif qu'un humain il aurait donner un coup de pieds dans sa console. Jim se mettait en danger et n'avait même pas juger judicieux de le prévenir ou même de prévenir quelqu'un d'autre. Lui en tout cas n'allait pas ce gêner pour prévenir le docteur.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Quelques heures plus tard, les soupçons de Jim et par connexion ceux de Spock s'était relevé vrai. Du moins il n'y avait pas de raison qu'un officier, en plus l'un des derniers témoins oculaire pouvant accusé Kodos, s'empoisonne avec un verre de lait lors d'une surveillance de routine. Le vulcain fit alors bien comprendre au médecin que ce gosse avait intérêt à vivre, sinon la prochaine cible serait Kirk et son ton glacial fit bien comprendre au médecin qu'il valait mieux que personne ne touche le capitaine sous peine de se faire massacrer par un vulcain en colère. Du moins Mccoy le traduit comme ça et son imagination n'avait aucun mal à imaginer le premier officier fou de rage près à détruire quiconque s'en prendrait à son.. et là il n'avait pas de mot, ces deux là étaient à la fois tout et à la fois rien.

Heureusement après quelques heures, l'état de Riley n'était plus aussi critique, le jeune garçon s'en remettrait sûrement. Mccoy remplissait son rapport et Spock le tannait pour aller voir le capitaine. Il ressemblait à un lion en cage qui n'avait qu'une envie, celle d'exprimer son avis sur la situation et empêcher le capitaine de s'en occuper seul.

C'est donc bien vite qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans les quartiers du capitaine.

« Mon rapport sur le lieutenant Riley.

- Vas t-il mieux ?

- Il s'en sortira.

- Allez vous prendre des gardes avec vous capitaine.

- Allons bon que ce passe t-il Spock ? Fit le capitaine en croisant les bras.

- Le lieutenant Riley est un témoin oculaire, tout comme vous.

- Et alors ? Grogna le blond comme s'il était près à mordre.

- Quelqu'un à essayé de l'assassiner. J'ai interrogé l'ordinateur ce n'était pas un accident, mais bien une tentative d'assassinat.

- Est-ce que ce n'est pas abusé monsieur Spock, mes problèmes personnel..

- Sont aussi mes problèmes personnel quand il menace le bon fonctionnement du vaisseau. »

Spock n'aurait pu dire plus clairement au blond, que ses problèmes étaient les siens en tout point et qu'il porterait leur poids à sa place s'il le fallait.

« Est-ce que c'est arrivé ? Grogna encore une fois Kirk en se levant.

- ça peut arriver.

- Personne n'as le droit de se mêler de mes affaires personnel, pas même le second commandant.

- JIM, Spock ne désir que vous ai.. Intervint le docteur

- Je ne veux pas d'aide, je suis le seul à décider. Siffle le blond tel un gosse capricieux.

- C'est son rôle bon sang, et vous le savez. »

Mccoy n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il jouait l'arbitre entre eux deux, en plus il soutenait le vulcain et dieu sais comme ça lui arrachait la gorge, il préférait comploter gentiment contre lui que d'être de son coté, c'était plus drôle après tout. Mais soit, Jim ne faisait qu'un caprice ridicule à vouloir gérer cette affaire seul en rejetant son plus fidèle soutient qui ne demandait qu'à l'aidé en plus.

Mais semble t-il que son intervention avait eu quelque effet, Kirk allait enfin se confier à eux, ou du moins réfléchir avec eux sur la question. Est-ce que Karidian était Kodos ? Spock affirmait que oui, mais Kirk avait des doutes, après 20 ans comment pouvait-il être sur ? Comment pourrait-il reconnaître Kodos à 100% sans risquer d'accusé un innocent ?

\KS/JackB\KS/

Maintenant le vulcain essayait de le convaincre des preuves qui pouvait accuser Karidian comme étant Kodos, il aurait voulu tant faire plus, arriver à soulager le blond de ce poids, mais avant que ce dernier n'est put répondre, le son d'un phaser en surcharge leur parvint. Si ça ce n'était une tentative d'assassinat, ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était. Heureusement ils en réchappèrent.

Kirk en avait désormais marre, il fallait qu'il affronte le problème de face, qu'il affronte Karidian, malheureusement ça ne lui permit pas de trancher, le doute était toujours insinuer dans ses veines. Il ne pouvait risquer de condamner un homme innocent. Finalement la représentation commença et avec ça Riley qui s'enfuyait de l'infirmerie près à tuer Kodos à cause de ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il arriva à l'arrêter, à lui faire reprendre raison avant qu'il ne commette un acte affreux qui pourrait briser sa carrière, personne ne devrait tuer pour se venger. Il lui ordonna d'aller à l'infirmerie, mais la fin d'un acte l'empêcha, lui, de fuir les coulisses, mais au moins ça lui permit de découvrir que non seulement Karidian était bien Kodos, mais que c'était sa fille, celle avec qui il avait flirter qui avait tuer tout les autres témoins oculaire.

Il se rendait ainsi compte qu'elle était complètement folle et était en plus témoin des regrets de Kodos et de sa peine face à sa filles qui avait été salit pas ses actes passé, même s'il avait changer de vie, finalement cet homme n'était pas si inhumain. Mais un certain dégoût lui prit les tripes, il avait flirter avec celle qui serait devenue son bourreau, il n'aurait pas put trouver pire, quand est-ce que son instinct avait mit à ce point les voiles pour qu'il fasse tout de travers ?

Et le pire c'est que ça n'allait pas s'arrêter là, il ne put empêcher la mort de Kodos, mais voilà l'affaire était finit. Le laissant amère.

\KS/JackB\KS/

« Tu vois Spock, moi qui avait toujours voulu tuer Karidian, lui faire payer ses actes, je suis presque triste qu'il soit mort en me protégeant, finalement il ne méritait pas de mourir, pas comme ça.

- On devient sentimentale Jim ? Je croyais que ce n'était réservé qu'aux blondes.

- Oh épargne moi tes sarcasmes, je sais j'aurais mieux fait de réfléchir davantage et de choisir quelqu'un d'autre.

- J'aurais suggéré les brunes plutôt, ou les bruns tant qu'à faire, avec des oreilles pointu. » Jim fronça les sourcils avant de ricaner.

Le vulcain se leva de l'une des chaises que son capitaine avait dans ses quartiers et prit le chemin de la sortit, Kirk qui commençait tout juste à se détendre réagit vivement. Le vulcain était en train de partir, mais il voulait du réconfort, il en avait besoin là et Spock ne semblait plus très chaud à lui en donner. Ne pouvait-il pas être un peu humain pour une fois et le soutenir ?

« Quoi tu ne reste pas ?

- Non.

- T'es vexé parce que j'ai préféré Leonore à toi ? » Le vulcain ne répondit pas.

Kirk comprit alors que la souris était redevenue le chat et que sa proie lui filait sous le nez. Pas question, il avait besoin de réconfort lui, de passer du temps en compagnie de quelqu'un de se confier et de faire une nouvelle fois le deuil de son histoire sur Trasus IV et ce n'est pas un foutu vulcain vexé et sexy qui allait l'empêcher d'en trouver dans ses même bras. Il se leva prestement, saisit le poignet de son second et le plaqua doucement au mur avant de lui jeter un regard qui en disait long, non ils allaient arrêter de fuir et de se poursuivre de façon puéril, du moins pour cette soirée.

Le dégoût qu'il avait ressentit plus tôt disparu quand il se colla contre le torse chaud de son second, il enfouit sa tête dans sa clavicule et l'entoura de ses bras tel une pieuvre. Kirk ne savait pas s'il avait un jour trouver la paix face à son passé sur Tarsus IV, néanmoins, s'il ne l'avait pas trouver avant, là il venait de la trouver, il n'y avait rien de plus rassurant ni de plus tendre que les bras de son second, rien de plus réconfortant que les caresses qu'il faisait sur son crâne, emmêlant quelques une de ses mèches. Pourquoi c'était-il efforcé à chercher ailleurs alors que tout se dont il avait vraiment besoin se trouvait sous son nez ?

* * *

><p><strong>Bon je sais j'ai un peu bâcle la fin de l'épisode, mais il n'y avait finalement plus tant de chose que ça à exploiter pour nos deux héro favorie. J'espère que ça vous aura plus quand même ^^ <strong>

**à très bientôt pour un prochain épisode, j'ai une petite idée de l'épisode que je vais choisir, mais vous pouvez toujours n'en suggérer un**


	6. Shore Leave p1 (1x15)

Je m'excuse du temps que j'ai pris pour écrire et poster un nouvel épisode, mais je bossais sur d'autre fanfic en parallèle et voilà

Aujourd'hui l'épisode 1x15 shore leave (une partie de campagne)

L'épisode sur la tour de babel est en cour d'écriture

je pense que cet épisode vas vous décevoir ou alors vous allez trouver les personnages OOC, en meme temps je ne rend compte que c'est assez compliquer à traité, sans revoir les meme chose dans chaque chapitre.

* * *

><p>Kirk s'était fait avoir, oh oui il s'était fait avoir, il aurait du faire plus attention au vulcain qui lui servait de second. Celui-ci par un sournois stratagème l'avait presque forcé à aller sur cette planète inconnue et qui pourtant en apparence était très accueillante. C'est vrai qu'il était fatigué, les derniers mois avaient été éreintant pour lui comme pour l'équipage. Et la planète offrait un sympathique lieu de détente, paisible, calme, verdoyant, ensoleillé, bref tout ce qu'il fallait pour retaper un homme qui avait besoin de décompresser. Mais il n'avait guère le cœur d'y aller, il avait juste envie de dormir un peu, de terminer son travail et peut être de lire un vieux livre ou de se promener dans le vaisseau.<p>

Lui qui en tant normal aurait rêver poser le pied sur cette planète et d'en profiter, là il n'avait juste envie de rien. « _dépression et fatigue extrême_ » lui avait fait remarquer Spock, soit, il l'avait dit lui même, il lui faudrait, à cet homme épuisé, prendre du repos qu'il le veuille ou non. Il avait creusé sa propre tombe et son premier officier avait sembler amusé de son propre coup.

Dans un sens il était content que son second prenne soin de lui, fasse des efforts pour qu'il aille mieux et que son état s'améliore, mais il aurait préférer que se soit à un autre moment. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de se qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de son temps sur la planète et cela le minait déjà en avance.

De son coté le vulcain, à force d'observer son capitaine, qui le fascinait depuis longtemps déjà, avait très vite remarquer la dégradation de son état. Il avait tenter d'y remédier. Kirk pouvait être si puéril parfois et il était dur avec lui même ne s'accordant que peu de chose au final. Au moins grâce à lui, peut être que Jim prendrait-il un peu plus soin de lui, même pour quelques heures.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Kirk avait les pieds dans l'herbe, il faisait bon et l'air était frai de senteur printanière, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter son vaisseau, en particulier quand cette planète se révéla un peu moins amical qu'il ne l'aurait cru avec lui et son équipage. Ne devait-il pas se reposer ? Et bien c'était raté. Enquête, combat, peur, péripétie, il se serait bien passer de ça, il aimait l'aventure, mais aurait préférer occuper son esprit avec autre chose, autre chose oui, mais il ne savait toujours pas quoi.

Finalement toute cette affaire se termina bien, en particulier quand le dirigeant de la planète qui-pouvait-tout-créer les invitaient à venir « jouer ». Alors il ordonna à ce qu'on débarque les premiers permissionnaire. Spock qui avait été débarquer sur la planète un peu plus tôt s'avança pour prévenir qu'il remontait sur l'Enterprise.

- « Non monsieur Spock, rester ici, ça vous fera du bien et vous décoincera peut être un peu, moi en revanche je vais remonter. » Répondit le Capitaine. Spock lui avait jouer un mauvais tour, lui aussi allait le forcer à s'« amuser » et se reposer.

- « Jim, or de question que tu remonte. » Intervint Mccoy. « Ordre du médecin tu dois encore te reposer.

- Si c'est un ordre capitaine, profitez encore un moment de la planète. » Fit le dirigeant. Kirk soupira doucement.

- « Soit.

- Capitaine, je souhaite vraiment remonter sur l'Enterprise.

- Non Monsieur Spock, vraiment j'insiste restez ici quelques heures, le soleil fait du bien à tout homme, même et surtout à vous j'en suis persuadé. Et puis quand vous me dite que vous n'avez pas besoin de repos, je n'en croit pas un mot. »

L'affaire fut close, Kirk et Spock était tout les deux presque forcé à rester sur cette planète. Kirk ne savait pas trop quoi faire, mais il trouverait bien une occupation, déjà peut être s'allonger sous un arbre ou bien faire une petite promenade. Mais de son coté Spock était plus tendu. Cette planète pouvait réaliser les pensées, dans un certain sens, les désirs, les mettre en forme pour vous permettre d'en profiter si vous laissiez votre esprit s'égarer un peu. Spock n'était pas du genre à avoir un désir ou une envie quelconque qui aurait put être satisfaite ici, il n'était non plus du genre à rêvasser et contrôlait son flux de pensées, néanmoins il y avait une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. C'était ses pensées envers Jim.

Pensées qu'il n'avait aucune envie de mettre en forme et encore moins avec plus d'une centaine d'officier sur la planète. Parce qu'il savait que ses pensées étaient mal venue, incorrecte, irrespectueuse, si son capitaine voyait ça, il ne le regarderait plus de la même façon et ne comprendrait pas. Car oui Spock désirait Kirk, comment le désirait-il ? Il n'était pas sur, mais une chose est sur, il le trouvait assez fascinant pour que bien un quart de ses pensées quotidienne lui soit destiné ce qui était énorme.

Voilà pourquoi il voulait rentrer sur l'Enterprise, il ne voulait pas s'exposer ni se fatiguer à maîtriser ses pensées pendant plusieurs heures. Pourtant pour l'instant c'est ce qu'il s'efforça de faire, les formule et les équations mathématique était alors d'une grande aide. Mais il avait le pressentiment que ça ne suffirait pas à retenir autre chose, il avait comprit depuis déjà longtemps que penser autant à son capitaine était anormal et devait probablement être le signe d'élément enfouit plus profond en lui qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment voir et qui pourtant sur cette planète seraient détecter et probablement réalisés.

- « Bon alors Jim tu as prévu de faire quoi ? » Demanda Bones.

- « Aucune idées pour le moment, peut être me poser dans l'herbe.

- Et vous Spock ?

- Je pense.. Aller me balader. »

Mêlant le geste à la parole, il choisit une direction qui lui semblait convenable et en particulier un peu délaisser des premiers permissionnaire et se mit en route, il était hors de question qu'il reste dans le coin, il voulait trouver un coin tranquille où il pourrait passer le temps en paix. Après un bon moment il se retrouva justement dans un endroit dénué d'autre présence humanoïde, isolé et même le terrain avait changer rendant difficile l'accès à l'endroit où il était lui. Il se posa contre un rocher et profita du soleil. Il se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien pensé pendant ce temps qu'il allait perdre, il pourrait réfléchir à l'organisation du vaisseau et à ce genre de chose, mais il n'allait quand même pas passer sa journée à revoir ses équations mathématique quand même. Il aperçut un peu plus loin un champs d'orge et remarqua avec un certain amusement que la couleur des brins était quasiment identique à la chevelure de son capitaine.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Le capitaine, c'était finalement allonger dans l'herbe et regardait le ciel, Mccoy était venue le voir étonné que rien ne soit « créer » pour Jim, n'avait-il donc aucune pensée ? Du moins aucune pensée assez forte pour être mise en forme, n'avait-il aucun désir ? Apparemment c'était le cas, rien n'était assez fort dans son esprit pour susciter quelque chose de concret, il était juste las et avait, tant qu'à devoir se reposer, juste envie de flâner. Au bout d'un moment il eut envie de faire quelque chose, mais quoi, là était la question. Il se leva, puis se souvint que son second était dans le coin, l'envie de savoir ce que les pensées de Spock pourrait bien créer le prit et très vite il se mit en route sur les traces du sang vert, assurément ça serait intéressant et pourrait même lui permettre de mieux le connaître. En bref que des choses bénéfique.

\KS/JackB\KS/

- « Alors monsieur Spock, on flâne ? »

Le vulcain sursauta légèrement, il s'attendait à être tout seul, mais apparemment quelqu'un l'avait débusqué, il tourna la tête sur le coté pour voir qui venait le déranger. Ce n'était personne d'autre que Jim, il allait répondre quand il réagit à un détail.

Le Kirk devant lui avait son uniforme vert qu'il avait toujours trouvé un peu trop moulant et un peu trop « sexy » à son goût, or son capitaine était descendu avec son uniforme jaune. Quelque chose clochait. Il attrapa en vitesse son tricordeur puis comprit que l'individu devant lui n'était que le fruit de ses pensées qui avaient été mise en forme. Il tourna la tête sur le coté, il aurait préférer éviter ça, heureusement que personne ne pouvait le voir.

- « Je souhaite être tranquille, partez.

- Vous êtes sur ?

- Vous n'êtes pas réel, vous avez été créer à partir de mes pensées.

- Et alors ? Je peux être se que vous voulez, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? »

Spock fut choquer quand il sentit une main glissé sur sa cuisse et descendre vers son intimité. Il fut presque horrifier de ça, les choses créer réagissait en fonction des envies de ceux qui les avait pensées. Nié l'évidence, nié qu'il avait envie d'être caresser par son capitaine ou même de plus était inutile, la preuve était devant ses yeux, c'est lui qui avait créer cette image de son capitaine.

D'un coup rapide il dégagea la main aventureuse et se leva en vitesse pour fuir, mais Kirk le rattrapa rapidement, s'ensuivit d'une espèce de bataille entre les deux, un voulait fuir, l'autre voulait capturer. Finalement c'est après une petite vingtaine de minute d'un combat ridicule que le vulcain se retrouva bloqué entre une parois rocheuse et le fameux Kirk.

Celui-ci était proche de lui, trop proche, il pouvait sentir son odeur, sentir son souffle, il se sentait pris au piège et pourtant il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui avait envie de céder. Après tout jamais le capitaine de se serait à lui, il n'y avait strictement aucune chance qu'une telle chose arrive alors peut être que céder à ce faux Kirk qui lui faisait des avances ne serait pas plus mal. Devait-il succomber ? Il n'en savait rien.

- « Laisse toi faire. »

Murmura le pantin tout en posant ses lèvres sur son cou, il gémit, c'était si bon. Qu'il soit vulcain ou non il restait un être vivant et tout les êtres vivant apprécient d'être touché, c'est une réaction physique normal. Lui il adorait ça, c'était presque nouveau pour lui. Une jambe vint se placer entre ses cuisses afin de presser son intimité avec douceur, il tressaillit. Deux pouces vinrent glisser sur la peau de son bas ventre et son corps réagit un peu trop bien. Non il ne devait pas, ce n'était pas Kirk, ce n'était qu'un jouet aussi agréable soit-il. Il le repoussa vivement et s'enfuit à nouveau.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Kirk papillonnait des yeux, est-ce que ce qu'il était en train de voir était réel ? Il avait chercher Spock et le chemin avait tout fait pour le guider jusqu'à cet endroit, il devait être à 400 mètres de lui à vol d'oiseau, il le surplombait en étant sur une petite colline et ce qu'il avait devant les yeux le laissait perplexe. Une version de lui semblait-il était en train d'essayer de séduire son second et celui-ci essayait comme il pouvait de s'échapper, mais il était clair qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Il lui avait suffit d'une dizaine de seconde pour s'en rendre compte quand le sang vert s'était retrouver piégé, on avait pas se genre de réaction quand on en avait pas envie.

Spock avait pensé à lui et voilà qu'il essayait de se battre contre ce qu'il avait lui même créer par envie. Envie, son premier officier avait envie de lui. Il n'aurait jamais put croire ça possible et il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir gêner ou non face à ça. Son second avait le droit d'aimer ou de désirer qui il voulait et il n'avait jamais eu de comportement suspect à son égard, ce qu'il voyait là, il n'aurait jamais du le voir. Il aurait du partir sur le champs et oublier cet incident, mais une espèce de curiosité malsaine le retenait, il voulait voir, il voulait savoir ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Spock se mit à courir, il sentait son corps réagir, il ne voulait pas de ça, il voulait que ça s'arrête. Et pourtant s'il se relâchait il était presque sur qu'il succomberait. Mais il commençait à en avoir marre de courir, il fallait qu'il règle cette affaire. Le faux Kirk le rattrapa encore et se colla vivement à lui, pressant leur deux corps. Une décharge électrique lui parcourra l'échine et le fit se cambrer. Mais il tenta tant bien que mal de penser à autre chose et commença à déblatérer qu'il voulait le véritable Kirk et personne d'autre. Contre toute attente sa stratégie fonctionna et le faux Kirk se détacha de lui. Il se dégagea rapidement et fit quelques mètres dos tourner pour souffler, lorsqu'il se retourna le faux Kirk avait disparut.

Forcement il avait pensée au vrai Capitaine et rien ne pouvait remplacer un original pas même une copie parfaite. Il était soulagé, c'était terminé, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Jim avait observer attentivement, semble t-il le vulcain avait réussit à faire partir sa copie, il se leva, après tout ce n'était pas bien d'épiée quelqu'un, il allait repartir trouver une autre occupation quand quelque chose le fit glissé et il tomba en arrière, mais du mauvais coté, du coté de Spock. Il s'écroula sur le sol et glissa littéralement les 400 mètres qui le séparait de son premier officier. Niveau discrétion on avait déjà fait mieux. Le vulcain sursauta et se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait, il se rendit compte que c'était son capitaine, quand celui-ci se releva, secoua ses vêtements plein de poussière et le rejoignit rapidement.

Sans parler pendant un court moment, ils se fixèrent dans les yeux alors qu'une véritable stratégie naissait dans leur tête. Spock se demandait depuis quand Kirk était là, s'il l'avait vu avec sa copie ou non. Si oui il devrait s'excuser ou dire qu'il allait donner sa démission, mais si ce n'était pas le cas et qu'il disait ça alors ça mettrait la puce à l'oreille de son capitaine qui lui demanderais alors de quoi il retournerait. Il essaya de décrypter son visage mais il n'y arrivait simplement pas, il n'avait jamais été doué pour faire une telle chose. Kirk de son coté essayait de savoir si Spock savait qu'il l'avait observer ou non, si il jugeait que oui, son premier officier déposerait probablement sa démission, il devrait réagir vite pour le rassurer et lui dire.. lui dire quoi d'ailleurs ? Il aviserait, il verrait bien, son second n'allait pas partir pour une raison aussi futile et aussi mineur. Peut être ne réagissait-il pas comme un capitaine normal l'aurait fait, tant pis. En revanche si Spock jugeait qu'il n'avait rien vu alors il devrait faire profils bas et il ne savait pas s'il en était capable.

Il savait que Spock essayait de le décrypter et il faisait tout pour se rendre indécryptable. Spock savait qu'il allait devoir parler en premier, mais pour dire quoi au final, et Kirk savait que c'était à son second de parler, il ne devait rien dire avant que son officier ne dise quelque chose. Pourtant avec son impulsivité il réagit en premier, les mots sortirent tout seul de sa bouche.

- « Je vous est vu avec ma copie. »

La bombe était lancé, Spock ouvrit légèrement la bouche puis la referma quasiment instantanément. C'était peu perceptible à l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur il hurlait de honte.

- « Capitaine, je vous fait ma demande de démission.

- Non. Vous ne démissionnerez pas.

- Capita..

- Stop. Écoutez moi, je n'avais rien à faire là, vous avez le droit de vous amusez. » Il percuta sur le mot après l'avoir dit. « avec qui ou ce que vous voulez, je n'ai rien à redire, même s'il s'agit de moi. »

Dans un sens, Kirk ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais là il s'amusait, réellement. C'était marrant de voir son second décontenancer, c'était amusant de le voir être gêné par cette situation. Il avait fallut qu'il trouve sont second pour enfin se sentir bien sur cette planète, il n'avait plus l'impression de perdre son temps.

- « Capitaine, vous ne pouvez pa..

- Stop Spock on s'en fiche. »

Il avança un peu et passa quelques rochers jusqu'à trouver un coin d'herbe fraîche et moelleuse, il s'y installa tout en s'adossant contre de la pierre. Le vulcain l'avait suivit et s'était lui aussi installer dans l'herbe après que son capitaine est insisté avec plusieurs signe et regard. Il était tendu, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son capitaine ne réagissait pas à ce qu'il avait vu. Il avait forcement du le voir en train de se faire « caresser » et poursuivre par sa copie, il était persuader qu'il avait comprit de quoi il retournait et pourtant il réagissait normalement avec lui. Kirk soupira.

- « Je sais pas vous, mais moi je m'ennuie, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Hum.

- J'ai une question.

- Allez y.

- Pourquoi avoir rejeter ma copie ? Vous auriez put en profiter.

- Pardon ? » Le vulcain était sidérer de cette question. Kirk se rendait-il compte de se qu'il disait ?

- « C'est vrai, si elle c'est manifesté, c'est que vous avez pensé à moi, de cette façon.

- Capitaine.. Je. » Spock se coupa dans sa phrase il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire, ses sourcils se relevèrent, il était trop étonné par cette réaction.

- « Bin honnêtement vous auriez pu vous laisser aller, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?

Spock ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer.

- « Quoi ! Ne me dévisagé pas comme ça, vous pensez que ça me dérange ? Vous faites ce que vous voulez, je n'ai rien à dire.

- Non capitaine..

- Jim !

- Jim je ne pourrais pas faire ça.

- Dommage.

- Dommage ?

- Bin pour tout vous dire j'étais un peu curieux, je vous l'ai dit je m'ennuie, mais quand je vous est vu, ça m'as amusé.

- Je ne comprend pas.

- Moi non plus figurez vous. » Répondit Kirk.

Il tourna la tête pour le voir, Spock semblait totalement perdu et ne comprenait absolument pas sa réaction, à vrai dire lui non plus. Il aurait du se sentir révolté, horrifié, gêné. Il aurait du l'engueuler ou lui dire que ça ne se faisait pas, mais non il s'en foutait royalement et là il était juste bien avec son second, il se sentait calme, content, apaisé et pour une fois de la journée se sentait à sa place. Plus il fixait son premier officier, plus quelque chose le démangeait. Il aurait aimé que Spock cède pour le voir réagir, manque de chance son second avait rejeter sa copie en détournant ses pensées. Peut être lui fallait-il juste qu'il le fasse lui même, qu'il fasse réagir Spock comme il aurait aimé le voir réagir. C'était fou, c'était inconscient et puéril, mais soudain sa réflexion lui paraissait la plus logique.

Doucement il se pencha vers son second qui était en train de le dévisager. Il prit appuie avec une main dans l'herbe tandis que l'autre se dirigea vers la joue de son premier officier. Sans réfléchir, c'est en quelque seconde qu'il brisa la distance entre leur lèvres en venant posé les siennes sans brusquerie sur celle un peu pâle et verte de son ami. Il n'avait jamais toucher des lèvres si douce et chaude qui s'épousaient à merveille avec les siennes. Il avait envie de recommencer.

Spock recula légèrement, les lèvres entrouvertes alors que son cerveau essayait d'intégrer ce qui venait de ce passer. Mais sont cerveau ne fut pas assez rapide et il sentit de nouveau les lèvres de son capitaine. Il n'en revenait pas, Jim était en train de l'embrasser, il sentit une langue mutine pénétrer sa cavité buccale et caresser sa langue, c'était étrangement chaud et très perturbant, il devait rejeter son capitaine, mais il en fut incapable, c'était trop doux et trop agréable pour qu'il est la force de le faire.

Il se sentit basculer en arrière tout doucement, Kirk l'allongeait sur l'herbe avec prudence, une main dans le milieux du dos pour contrôler la descente et ne pas briser le baisé. Spock sentit l'herbe fraîche sous lui, c'était confortable. Les baisé se brisa et les deux hommes se regardèrent. Ils savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas faire ça tout les deux, ils savaient qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils cèdent à leur envie ou pulsion, même si leur yeux ne faisait que s'appeler. Le vulcain se redressa sur ses coude et s'apprêta à se retirer quand le blond le coupa dans sa démarche par un rire.

- « Vous savez quoi ? J'ai enfin trouvé ce que je voulais. Monsieur Spock, voulez vous être mes vacances ? »

Spock n'eut pas besoin de répondre, son regard le fit pour lui et surtout ils eurent la même idée de s'embrasser en même temps. Tranquillement Jim vint se placer entre ses cuisses, les écartant légèrement alors qu'ils consumaient leur folie en un baisé un peu plus fiévreux et impatient. Le vulcain plia les genoux, il n'était pas très à l'aise, mais rien que l'idée d'embrasser son capitaine l'excitait. Il sentit deux mains glisser sur ses cotes avant de se faufiler sous son uniforme jusqu'à venir caresser sa peau, il frissonna, mais c'est quand les deux paumes vinrent dans le bas de son dos qu'il réagit plus vivement. Envoyant son bassin à la rencontre de celui de son capitaine d'un seul coup alors qu'un gémissement s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Kirk cru mourir en entendant ça. Il ne regrettait absolument pas son choix, Spock se coulait sous ses mains sans la moindre difficulté. Mais quelque chose vint entacher se moment de plaisir, le communicateur. Le blond brisa le baisé et souffla alors qu'il attrapait son communicateur.

- « Kirk. » Dit-il avant de se décoller un peu de son premier officier et de se mettre à genoux, Spock lui aussi se redressa un peu.

- « Capitaine, il commence à se faire tard, les équipes de permissionnaire ne vont pas tarder à remonter, vous voulez remonter aussi ?

- Hum oui, je remonte. » Il était inutile de rester ici, ils ne pourraient pas reprendre leur moment de folie après cette coupure.

- « Très bien. »

Kirk coupa le communicateur et se releva, aidant ensuite son premier officier à faire de même.

- « Préparez vous à la téléportation

- Bien capitaine.

- Spock, je vous propose une chose, soit on oublie tout de ce qui vient de se passer. » Il le regarda vivement les yeux un peu écarquillé. « Ou ont continue ce soir à 22h dans mes quartiers. » Continua t-il tout en tournant la tête vers le sol.

Spock se sentit rougir, il savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire.


	7. Shore Leave p2 (1x15)

**Hey oui je sais je ne post pas souvent de chapitre. je ne vais pas vous sortir d'excuse je suis sur que vous vous en fichez ^^**

**je pense que les chapitre sortirons un peu plus vite en juin, voilà voilà ^^**

**sinon un grand merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours plaisir**

**merci à toi Jade qui me suit encore malgré le fait que je ne post pas souvent. c'est vrai que je fait des fautes en relisant Shore Leave j'ai remarquer plein de faute moi aussi ^^ va falloir que je corrige ça xD et j'ai décider d'exhausser ton souhait ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre sur ce qui se passe après 22h te plaira.**

**Sinon je n'ai pas encore écrit sur "Galilée ne répond plus" (The Galileo seven), mais c'est bien possible que je le fasse prochainement ^^**

**sinon l'épisode "un tour à babel" (journey to babel) Saison 2 épisode 10 (2x10) c'est quand l'enterprise reçoit l'ambassadeur sarek et amanda (les parent de Spock) pour une affaire diplomatique si tu te souvient pas de l'épisode je te conseille de le voir il est génial ^^**

**bon bref Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

><p><em>À 22h,<em>

Spock était devant la porte de son capitaine. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Ce n'était pas convenable d'être devant cette porte, maintenant, à cette heure-ci, quand le Capitaine lui avait dit plus tôt de venir continuer leur activité.

Il repassait en boucle le nombre de règlement qu'ils enfreindraient si jamais il sonnait à cette porte. La fraternisation était proscrite, en particulier pour un capitaine ou un officier supérieur. Alors entre les deux plus haut gradés du vaisseau c'était clairement interdit. Si ça venait à ce savoir, Kirk pourrait aller en prison et lui et bien lui serait probablement viré. Kirk devait savoir ça, et pourtant il lui avait quand même proposer de venir.

Ils étaient deux hommes aussi. Dans un sens ça ne le dérangeait pas tellement, mais dans un autre quelque chose clochait. Deux personnes du même sexe ne peuvent pas se reproduire alors avoir des relation sexuel avec quelqu'un du même sexe, ça allait contre la logique naturel des choses.

Et puis si ça se passait mal ? Si jamais ils n'arrivaient pas à s'arrêter après une fois ? Si cela affectait leur travail sur la passerelle ? Il n'y avait pas assez de données pour répondre à ces questions pourtant fallait-il quand même prendre le risque et s'en occuper plus tard ?

Il criait à ses jambes de faire demi-tour, de partir et de retourner à une autre activité. Il avait embrasser Kirk, ça devrait lui suffire pour le restant de ces jours ? Ça aurait du enrayer ses envies et pourtant il avait l'impression qu'elles s'étaient aiguisé. Bon sang, il devait partir, ce n'était pas logique d'être là devant cette porte. Cet après-midi avait été un moment d'oublie et de naïveté. Mais ça devrait être finit maintenant.

Son doigt se dirigea jusqu'à la sonnette. Ça y est, il l'avait fait. Il avait ruiner son avenir tout entier. Pour le prochain siècle à venir de sa longue vie il aurait ça à porter sur la conscience, plus personne ne lui ferait confiance, les siens le rejetteraient parce qu'il n'y avait aucune logique dans ses présents actes. Il allait ruiner sa vie pour juste quelques heures dans les bras de son capitaine. Pour un peu de cette chaleur, de cette douceur. Était-ce le coté « interdit » qui l'excitait alors qu'il voyait la porte s'ouvrir doucement ? Était-ce parce qu'il allait se brûler les ailes de la plus intense façon qui soit ? Peut-être,

Il pénétra dans la pièce, son capitaine était là, un gentil sourire sur les lèvres, l'air heureux qu'il est choisit cette voie plutôt que l'autre. Il décolla ses fesses de son bureau et s'approcha de lui, quelque parole sortait de sa bouche, mais il n'entendait rien. Il était juste là, à attendre la petite goutte qui ferait déborder son désir et l'embraserait.

Cette petite étincelle fut la main de Kirk sur son poignet. Au bon sang, comment avait-il put croire un seul instant se priver de ça ? Un geste sec il libéra son poignet et attrapa celui de son capitaine avant de l'envoyer contre un mur. Kirk poussa un petit cri quand son dos heurta le dit mur, mais il oublia bien vite quand il vit arriver sur lui un vulcain fait de braises. Son second saisit ses lèvres de façon avide et se pressa contre lui.

Bon sang des braises ? Ce n'était même pas encore assez pour décrire la chaleur qui se dégageait de ce corps. Il avait penser diriger la danse, mais finalement il se sentait tout à fait capable de se couler dans les bras puissant de son vulcain, se laisser faire. Oh oui, il allait laisser cet être le réduire en cendre, c'est ce qu'il comprit quand il se sentit porter avant que son bassin rencontre celui excité de son amant. Plaquer contre un mur, des mains sur ses fesses, ses jambes s'enroulant autour des hanches musculeuse de son second. On avait jamais été si fougueux avec lui, mais il adorait ça.

Leur baisé se fit fiévreux, peu importe s'ils avaient du mal à respirer, si leur corps s'électrisaient à force de frottement. Si leur sexe leur faisait mal à rester dans leur pantalon. Ils voulaient se goûter, se dévorer, ne faire plus qu'un. Kirk gémit. C'était si bon, c'était si chaud. Un mois de repos ne serais pas capable de lui remonter le moral et l'énergie à fond comme c'était à présent le cas.

Les coups de rein que lançait Spock, le provoquait, il avait envie, oh oui il avait envie que Spock le pénètre, il n'attendait plus que ça maintenant. Les doigts du vulcain, rencontrèrent les siens, les caressèrent doucement et progressivement il sentait son esprit être envahie. Envahie par un feu ardent qu'il accueillit à bras ouvert. Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa les iris brune de son second. Il y avait quelque chose d'intime à cela, il avait fixé les yeux de beaucoup de personne, mais avec Spock il y avait autre chose, il y avait un partage, une compréhension, un .. Amour qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux bleu de son capitaine, quelque chose qui lui disait qu'il serait à lui, maintenant, comme pour l'éternité. C'était trop pour lui. D'une main il défit son pantalon avant d'arracher, de déchirer celui de Kirk.

« WOOAH Spock, doucement. »

De la douceur ? Non il était trop presser désormais. Rapidement il lui arracha tout ce qu'il pouvait, il s'en fichait de savoir ou non si c'était le second uniforme que son capitaine voyait détruit de la journée. Kirk se retrouva rapidement nu et souffla d'excitation et d'anticipation. De ses mains il essaya tout de même de retirer l'uniforme bleu à son second, celui-ci l'aida dans sa tache. Leur lèvres s'embrassèrent de nouveau, leur langues se caressèrent avec volupté. Plus rien sur le vaisseau n'existait, seul eux et leur folie.

Jim sentit quelque chose presser son anneaux de chair frémissant, il voulu protester, c'était trop tôt. Mais rapidement il sentit qu'on le pénétrait, un sexe dur et chaud, humide et doux. Il serra les dents et essaya de se détendre à cette intrusion. Bizarre il ne sentit pas grand chose, Spock devait y aller doucement, il ouvrit les yeux et le regarda.

« C'est bon essaie de rentrer un peu plus.

Je suis déjà en toi Jim.

Qu.. Quoi ? »

C'était impossible, il avait sentit le sexe imposant de son amant, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir pénétrer si vite sans qu'il ne hurle de douleur. Néanmoins sous les yeux insistant de son second, il baissa les yeux, leur corps se séparèrent légèrement pour le laisser voir. Et en effet, Spock était en lui, jusqu'à la garde, il fixa de nouveau son amant qui ne donnait toujours pas de coup de rein. Il allait poser la question pour savoir comment c'était possible, quand il sentit quelque chose bouger.

« ça, ça bouge en moi. » siffla t-il avec un peu de panique dans la voix.

« C'est normal, je suis encore plus excité qu'avant, mon sexe change de forme. Si je t'avais pénétrer maintenant tu aurait eu mal. Et si tu n'as pas eu mal avant, c'était à cause d'un anesthésiant naturel, qui va bientôt se dissiper.

Rien que ça ? » Rigola Jim.

Il n'en revenait pas et ne s'y attendait absolument pas. Son fourreau brûlant se pressait contre ce sexe qui gonflait davantage en lui, prenant des reliefs, rien que ça, ça l'excita davantage. Il trembla, il était légèrement effrayé, mais tellement excité en même temps. Il embrassa Spock, s'accrochant à son cou tandis qu'on le portait toujours. Un premier coup de rein partit.

« Oh, Oh mon dieu. » Hurla Jim.

Au premier coup de rein il cru qu'il allait jouir, jamais il n'avait sentit autant de plaisir si rapidement. Un second coup de rein le fit gémir de nouveau. Bon sang il n'avait jamais rien connu de si bon, de si excitant. Un troisième coup de rein le fit frissonner. Il sentait ses jambes molles, mais il s'en foutait, plus rien n'avait d'importance que le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Un quatrième mouvement de bassin dans ses chairs étroites alla jusqu'à son sexe, il cru qu'il allait jouir. C'est ce qu'il fit la cinquième fois que Spock le prit, le pénétra jusqu'à la garde, il hurla, des larmes menaçant de glissé le long de ses joues tant c'était intense. Tout son corps était contracter et il sentait que Spock avait du mal à se retenir lui aussi, ses mains tremblaient de plaisir alors que son sexe était intensément épousé par les chairs de son capitaine.

Il en voulait encore, il adorait voir le blond prendre du plaisir l'entendre gémir. Brusquement il le plaqua davantage contre le mur, saisit ses hanches frémissante et commença à le pilonner rapidement, par des coup sec et puissant. Il blottit sa tête contre le cou de son capitaine alors que celui-ci griffait son dos en gémissant comme un damné, son corps s'ouvrant à lui.

Il décida de changer d'endroit, le bureau semblait un bon compromit. Il se retourna et allongea son capitaine dessus après avoir dégager PADD et autres affaires entreposer dessus. Le blond frémissa sous la froideur de la surface sur laquelle il fut allonger. Il sentit ses jambes se faire attraper au niveau des genoux et écarter en avant et sur les cotés. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être gênant, mais voir Spock le surplomber, s'enfoncer doucement dans ses chairs, c'était divin.

Le vulcain préférait cette position, certes il ne sentait plus autant le corps de son amant contre lui. Mais il adorait le dominer, il adorait voir ce corps bronzé se laisser prendre, se laisser faire, se sexe tremblant qui ne demandais qu'à jouir une seconde fois, ce visage qui le suppliait de continuer.

« Embrasse moi. » Murmura Kirk.

Alors il se pencha vers lui, ramenant en même temps et avec force les genoux de son amant vers ses épaules. L'angle de pénétration changea et il donna un coup de rein vif qui fit gémir son blond. Il saisit ses lèvres tout en continuant à le pénétrer, à le faire siens, à voler son être. Puis il se redressa, calant les jambes de Jim contre ses épaules, il continua à le prendre. Son sexe s'enfonçant de plus en plus vite en Jim. Jim qui ne savait plus ou donner de la tête, il cherchait avec sa main quelque chose à serrer pour éviter de craquer.

« Ra.. Ralentit, jt'en pris. » Murmura t-il.

Spock n'en fit rien, au contraire il accéléra, davantage, son souffle devenant plus fort, plus erratique alors qu'il prenait plus de plaisir qu'il n'en avait jamais pris de toute sa vie.

« Attend, arrête toi.. Retire toi.. Sur le lit. » Essaya de parler le blond

« Pas maintenant.

S'il te plaît.

Je ne peux pas me retirer maintenant, laisse moi finir. » Grogna Spock dans un coup de rein violent qui fit taire le blond dans un cri.

Kirk continuait à se faire harponner par son second, essayant de ne pas s'évanouir sous le plaisir. Il avait encore envie de jouir, il se sentait proche, mais il était incapable de se caresser lui même. Il sentit finalement un liquide chaud couler en lui. Ça le fit trembler, c'était excitant de sentir la semence d'un autre homme en lui. Non pas d'un autre homme, de Spock. Ce dernier se retira doucement et Jim fut incapable de retenir le sperme en lui, le liquide blanc s'écoula entre ses fesses, le rendant encore plus humide qu'avant. D'un bras il cacha ses yeux de honte.

« Oh mon dieu. »

Spock se glissa contre lui et attrapa ses bras pour les mettre autour de son cou. Il croisa le regard de Jim et lui fit comprendre que tout allait bien et que ce n'était rien. Ses mains glissèrent dans son dos.

« Accroche toi à moi Jim. »

le blond s'exécutât et se fit soulever par le vulcain avant d'être allonger sur lit. Spock se blottit contre lui, le laissant reprendre son souffle. Jim se tourna vers lui et entremêla leur jambes, avant de rapprocher leur bassin. Il embrassa son amant, tout en se frottant contre lui. Ils n'avaient pas encore terminer loin de là. Ils se caressèrent, apprivoisèrent leur corps, jusqu'à ce que l'excitation devienne trop intense. Spock se redressa vivement, attrapa son capitaine et le mis à quatre pattes avant de le pénétrer en vitesse.

Kirk fut surprit d'une telle rapidité, il ne s'y attendait pas et c'était toujours étonnant. Malgré la rapidité avec laquelle il avait reprit possession de son corps, Spock attendait son signal avant de se remettre à bouger. Impatient, Jim ne tarda pas à le lui donner en bougeant lui même son bassin pour s'empaler sur l'imposant sexe lui même. Mais ce n'était rien comparer au coup de rein qui suivit qui le fit crier.

Les coups de butoir s'enchaînèrent, Jim peinait à tenir en place. En particulier quand Spock s'allongea légèrement sur lui, pour lui mordre la nuque tandis que des mains parcourait sa poitrine et son ventre jusqu'à saisir son sexe pour la caresser d'un rythme un peu trop doux à son goût.

« Spock, laisse moi jouir. »

Spock n'en fit rien. Au contraire, d'une main ferme et plaqua Jim contre le lit, laissant seulement ses hanche en l'air. Caressant brièvement ses cheveux, il remonta doucement sur son dos jusqu'à ses rein puis d'un geste brusque, le força à écarter davantage les cuisses. Jim n'en pouvait plus, c'était à la fois gênant, mais tellement excitant. Il sentait le sperme de Spock couler encore sur ses cuisses alors que le sexe infernal le prenait sans relâche.

Deux mains brûlante sur ses hanches le firent frissonner, progressivement le rythme des va et viens accéléra, devenant véloce. La rencontre de leur deux corps en un claquement indécent provoquait davantage leur plaisir. Ils jouirent ensemble, Jim se mordant la main pour ne pas hurler trop fort.

Ils s'allongèrent haletant pour reprendre leur souffle. Un seul regard leur suffit pour comprendre que ce n'était pas encore finit.

Lorsque le lendemains matin au aurore, Spock quitta la chambre, Jim le retint une demi seconde pour lui donner un nouveau rendez-vous. Après tout tant qu'ils n'étaient pas découvert, ils pouvaient bien continuer.


	8. Journey to Babel (2x10)

**Hey Hey me revoici enfin avec l'épisode "Un tour à Babel" ou "Journey to Babel" 2x10**

**comme c'est un épisode important où il se passe beaucoup de chose je n'avais pas envie de me rater donc voilà mais je pense que j'ai réussit à faire et mettre tout ce que je voulais dedans bref.**

**On m'as demander l'épisode "Miror, Miror" mais je ne vais pas le faire tout de suite désolé parce que c'est un autre "gros épisode" et qu'il me faut un peu de légèreté là. SORRRRRRY**

**Jade, contente que mon lemon t'es plus (surtout après des maths) j'ai posté une suite très vite après ta review et je me suis dit "mais si elle passe pas tout de suite elle va pas la voir ! ZUT" je t'encourage à faire un compte ce serais plus pratique pour toi mais bon tu fait comme tu veux. bise**

**sinon merci à tous qui me laissez des reviews (Jade, Shinigami's Bride, catflo vous êtes adorable) ou me suive, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir (m'enfin rien ne m'empêche de faire deux version d'un épisode après tout si jamais j'en rate un ^^) **

**bref et si je vous laissais lire, Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

><p>Jim se réveilla tranquillement dans les bras de son amant, Spock. Celui-ci avait accueillit la délégation des Andoriens un peu plus tôt pendant que lui était partit se reposer. Il avait probablement du le rejoindre dans la nuit et c'était confortablement blottit contre lui comme à son habitude pendant son sommeille. Il se leva, il était déjà fatigué en sachant ce qui l'attendait aujourd'hui.<p>

L'Enterprise avait été désigner pour conduire les différents ambassadeur du quadrant sur une planète neutre où ils pourraient discuter de la question de Korrigan. Et autant dire que se retrouver avec autant de monde avec des avis divergeant et pour certain plus ou moins ennemie n'était pas une mince affaire à gérer.

Il embrassa le front de Spock et passa la main dans ses cheveux puis s'habilla en vitesse et ne tarda pas à rejoindre la passerelle pour relever la garde de nuit, le cap était actuellement vulcain, dernière délégation à allez chercher, ils y seraient d'ici six bonne heures, mais les choses à faire sur le vaisseau ne manquaient jamais. Néanmoins il ne se priva pas de penser à son second, celui-ci ne lui avait fait part d'aucune requête pour allez voir ses parents, pourtant ils resteraient quelque temps en orbite autour de vulcain, Spock pourrait très bien revoir des connaissances pour quelque heures et pourtant il n'avait rien fait et rien dit. Ça l'étonnait et il ne comprenait pas. Pour ce qu'il en savait, ça faisait longtemps que son amant n'avait pas vu sa famille, ou même qu'il n'avait pas mit les pieds sur sa planète natal et au final il ne savait pas grand chose d'eux, vu que Spock n'en parlait strictement jamais.

Ça faisait pourtant un moment qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais le vulcain n'avait jamais abordé ce genre de sujet que lui considérait pourtant comme important. Mais bon il n'allait pas forcement forcer le vulcain à lui en parler si celui-ci n'en voyait pas l'intérêt.

\KS/JackB\KS/

L'Enterprise était finalement arriver à destination et le trio d'officier supérieur se dirigeaient en salle des navettes pour accueillir les vulcains. Il y avait tout plein de protocoles et de chose à faire dans ces cas là et ce n'était pas toujours au goût de tout le monde notamment pas du médecin de bord qui ne cessait gère de grommeler. Et Spock ne lui avait fait strictement aucune requête pour se rendre sur sa planète. Ils entrèrent dans la salle et attendirent que l'ambassadeur Sarek arrive en face du capitaine.

- « Capitaine James Kirk. » Se présenta le blond.

- « Capitaine ! » Répondit Sarek avec un salut vulcain.

Ils avancèrent un peu.

- « Mon premier officier le commandant Spock.

- Vulcain nous fait honneur par votre présence. Nous sommes à votre service. » Fit Spock tout en saluant l'ambassadeur.

- « Votre accueille nous honneur aussi, capitaine.

- Merci, notre médecin en chef le docteur Mccoy. » Fit le dit capitaine avec un petit coup de tête en direction de son ami.

Il trouvait tout cet échange très froid et impersonnel et Sarek avait quasiment ignorer Spock alors qu'ils étaient de la même race. Il s'était dit que justement étant de la même race, ça faciliterait les échanges, il faut croire que ça les tendaient plus qu'autre chose. Néanmoins Sarek poursuivit.

- « Mes assistants et celle qui est ma femme. » Dit-il.

Une femme s'approcha avant de poser son index et son majeur sur ceux que venait de tendre le vulcain.

- « Mes hommages madame. » Répondit-il. « Quand vous serez installé j'organiserais la visite du bord. Spock vous conduira.

- Je préférerais quelqu'un d'autres, Capitaine. »

Jim fut légèrement interloqué, les vulcains n'appréciaient pas toujours la compagnie des humains bien trop illogique en général et il avait imaginer que ça plairait à l'Ambassadeur d'être conduit par l'un des siens, il faut croire que c'était tout le contraire.

Bon, étant donné que le boulot qu'il avait prévu de confier à son second allait lui revenir il en profita pour lui proposer autre chose.

- « Monsieur Spock, nous restons en orbite quelques heures, souhaitez vous être téléporter pour voir vos parents ? »

Si Spock acceptait, il pourrait certainement lui poser des questions à son retour et satisfaire sa curiosité.

- « Capitaine, l'ambassadeur Sarek et madame, sont mes parents. »

Jim ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Lui qui avait voulu des informations sur la famille de Spock voilà qu'il se retrouvait nez à nez avec la dite famille. La froideur qu'il y avait eu entre Spock et Sarek l'étonna alors beaucoup. En tant que père il ne l'avait même pas salué et avait refusé sa compagnie pour la visite du vaisseau. Leur relation était telle si mauvaise ? Maintenant les questions le démangeait et il ne pourrait en aucun cas les poser avant la fin de la journée.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Le blond conduisit donc l'ambassadeur et sa femme dans tout le vaisseau, expliquant certain détail de son fonctionnement. Ils arrivèrent en salle des machines, où Spock effectuait des contrôles. Attentif, Kirk remarqua que Sarek l'ignorait encore tandis que sa mère s'arrêtait pour parler un peu avec lui. Apparemment il n'y avait pas de problème entre eux. Il posa rapidement un regard bienveillant sur son second avant de retourner à l'Ambassadeur. Celui-ci appela sa femme et lui voulant encore une fois en savoir davantage appela Spock.

Il savait qu'il le mettait plus ou moins face à une situation qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir, mais tant pis. Ça lui permit d'apprendre que Sarek en voulait à son fils d'être entrer à Starfleet plutôt qu'à l'académie des sciences de vulcain, et lui permit de savoir qu'il était encore loin de comprendre ce qu'était être un vulcain sans émotion aucune, au moins en cas de gaffe, les vulcains savaient faire la part des choses bien plus que n'importe qu'elles autres espèces. Ce n'est pas pour rien après tout qu'ils étaient considérer comme étant d'excellent diplomate.

Finalement sa tentative de réunir les deux hommes même pour quelques minutes se solda par le retrait des deux vulcains. Il resta seul avec la mère de Spock, une humaine, au moins il aurait plus de facilité à communiquer.

- « Madame Sarek, j'ai du mal à comprendre. » Dit-il perplexe.

- « Amanda. » Répondit-elle d'un ton doux. « Continuons nous la visite ? Mon mari en à émit le désir.

- Disons plutôt qu'il vous là commandé.

- Il faut prendre en compte qu'il est vulcain et que je suis sa femme.

- Et Spock est son fils.

- Vous saisissez mal l'éthique des vulcains capitaine. Tout est logique, et leur logique est mieux que la notre, mais elle est malaisé, si bien que Spock et Sarek ne se sont pas parler de père à fils depuis bientôt 18 ans.

- Spock est mon meilleurs officier, et un ami fidèle. »

En vrai Spock était plus qu'un « Ami » pour lui, mais il ne se voyait pas vraiment affirmer devant la mère de son amant que justement ils étaient amant.

- « Je suis heureuse qu'il est votre amitié, même si vous lui portez plus que de l'amitié. »

Jim ouvrit légèrement la bouche, presque choqué.

- « Oh ne prenez pas cet air là, avec les vulcains on apprend en tant qu'humain à repérer n'importe quels signes sur un visage aussi discret soit-il. Ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre.

- Écoutez Madame..

- Amanda.

- Je.. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien dire ? Il avait été découvert en à peine quelques minutes et il était désormais purement gêné.

- « Ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai rien contre votre relation. C'est à Spock de choisir son partenaire de vie. Je n'ai pas à juger. Ça fait combien de temps ?

- Hum, bientôt deux ans maintenant.

- Deux ans ? Hum, je suis contente qu'il est quelqu'un, vous savez ça n'as pas été facile pour lui. Il n'est ni humain ni vulcain, il n'as pas vraiment d'attache bien fixe, excepté avec Starfleet.

- J'imagine que Spock diverge avec son père sur le choix de sa carrière. »

Un changement de sujet dans ce genre de situation était toujours bon à prendre.

- « Sarek n'as rien contre Starfleet, mais il souhaitait voir Spock suivre ses enseignements comme lui même avait reçus ceux de son père.

- Hum, Starfleet reste pourtant une parfaite occasion pour un scientifique d'étudier l'univers.

- C'est vrai, et je dois avouer que si le choix de partenaire de Spock ne me gêne aucunement, il n'en est pas de même pour son père.

- Oh il est au courant aussi ?

- Pas vraiment, pas pour vous en tout cas, mais il se doute de certaine chose et il aurait préférer que Spock choisisse une vulcaine.

- Hum je vois.

- Passerelle à Capitaine ! » Entendirent-ils d'un poste de communication.

- « Veuillez m'excusez. »

D'étrange signaux avait été repérer. Il fallait faire attention et en trouver la source. La discussion entre le capitaine et la mère de Spock fut avorté. Mais le retour sur la passerelle du capitaine n'aida pas beaucoup aux recherches au final.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Tout le monde se retrouva finalement à la réception organisé pour accueillir les Ambassadeurs et leur permettre de faire connaissance avant leur arriver à Babel. Kirk essayait de faire profils bas face à sa relation avec Spock. Spock avec qui il n'avait toujours pas put parler et pourtant des dizaines de questions lui trottaient dans la tête. Rajoutez à cela un léger ennuie, les réceptions officielles n'avait jamais été son truc et il aurait préférer prendre son second dans les bras plutôt que de contrôler les légers conflit qui naissait entre les différentes espèces. Bon il pouvait au moins faire un peu connaissance avec son « beau-père » si l'on pouvait le dire comme ça, alors pourquoi pas.

Il se dit qu'il serait intéressant qu'il est une autre conversation avec Amanda. Elle semblait toute disposé à répondre aux questions que tout le monde se posait sur Spock. Lui même pourrait en apprendre de jolie, après tout il ne savait pas grand chose de son amant. Enfin pas grand chose de son enfance, de sa famille, ce genre de chose.

Malheureusement la fête fut terminé quand la passerelle le prévint qu'un vaisseau inconnu leur faisait face.

\KS/JackB\KS/

- « Vous avez embarrassé Spock à cette soirée. » Fit Sarek.

- « Embarrassé ? Non je ne pense pas. » Répondit Amanda.

- « Il est un officier de Starfleet, il doit inspirer le respect.

- Oh je suis persuadé qu'il à tout le respect qu'il mérite ici.

- Peut être, mais il n'est pas nécessaire de donner de la matière à ces collègues qu'ils pourront utiliser contre lui un autre jour, en particulier lorsque son capitaine est à l'écoute.

- Vous vous souciez réellement de votre fils, s'en est presque un comportement purement humain.

- Il n'y a rien d'humain à vouloir que Spock soit traité de façon correcte.

- Si vous le dites. Mais en ce qui concerne son capitaine, Kirk, je ne pense pas que ça pose de problème.

- Au contraire, il vaut mieux bien se faire valoir auprès de ses supérieurs.

- C'est vrai mais le fait que votre fils et le capitaine entretienne une relation, change la donne n'est-ce pas. » Sarek fronça les sourcils. « Je l'ai repérer rapidement, il y à des regards qui ne trompe pas.

- Je n'approuve pas cette relation.

- Pourquoi ? Ils semblent bien s'entendre.

- Kirk est un homme, un humain, son supérieur hiérarchique. À la rigueur le fait qu'il soit un humain, soit, mais Spock devrait fréquenter des gens de du sexe opposé.

- Le capitaine Kirk est pourtant adorable. Ça ce voit qu'il tient à Spock. Je pense que leur relation est bénéfique autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

- Je ne suis pas de votre avis.

- Que vous être buté. » Elle rigola. « Mais je vous aimes quand même. » Elle rigola de nouveau. « Je sais, ce n'est pas logique. S'il vous plaît, ne soyez pas trop dur avec Spock. »

\KS/JackB\KS/

Le vaisseau s'avérait plus vicieux et dangereux que prévu. Après avoir données ses instructions, Kirk retourna à la réception avec les ambassadeurs et géra un conflit entre Sarek et Gav, un tellurite, oh il était sur que le père de Spock n'avait pas chercher le conflit, en revanche Gav était plus impulsif et de mauvais poil pour ça. Il se faisait tard et faire la police était loin de ses envie du moment, en particulier quand un vaisseau menaçant tournait autour d'eux. Il avait un peu sommeille et avait juste envie de se reposer quelques heures, néanmoins il resta à parler avec l'ambassadeur Sarek, essayant dans un sens de faire bonne impression. Mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que le vulcain se lance sur un sujet très personnel.

- « Capitaine Kirk, je désapprouve la relation que vous entretenez avec Spock.

Jim cru qu'il allait recracher le contenue de son verre en entendant ça. Il leva les yeux, le regard dur.

- « Pardon ?

- Il est inconvenable pour deux hommes de races différentes et ayant des relations hiérarchique d'entretenir une relation.

- Sauf votre respect, il me semble que cela ne vous concerne pas. Bien que vous soyez son père. »

Père ou pas père de Spock, Kirk n'allait certainement pas le laisser s'en prendre à sa relation avec Spock. Qu'il désapprouve ou non, il n'en avait rien à faire, sa relation avec son second ne les concernaient qu'eux. Il quitta la salle pour retourner à ses activités. Ou plutôt aller se reposer un peu. Avec le vaisseau ennemie, la soirée qu'il aurait du passer avec son second avait était avorté. Dommage parce qu'il voulait lui parler, mais surtout il avait besoin de ses bras chaud pour fermer un peu l'œil.

Il n'aimait pas trop le faite que le père de Spock préfère le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre, ou même personne. Bon au moins la mère de Spock n'en semblait pas dérangé, voir encourageait cette relation, c'était un plus. Bon sang, il aurait aimé être préparé à les rencontrer à l'avance, fichu vulcain qui n'avait pas juger intéressant de l'informer de ses liens de parenté plus tôt. Il se préparait pour aller dormir quand on l'appela à l'interphone.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Il détestait les missions diplomatique en particulier quand l'un des ambassadeurs, celui qui avait eu une altercation avec Sarek, avait été retrouvé mort. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de problème sur le dos en ce moment.

- « Comment est-il mort Bones ?

- Rupture des vertèbres, ça à été fait par un expert en vu de la cassure qui fait preuve d'une précision presque chirurgical. La personne qui s'en est pris à lui savait parfaitement où exercer une pression.

- Qui sur le vaisseau aurait un tel coup de main ? » Demanda le capitaine.

- « Les vulcains. » répondit son amant. « Sur vulcain on appel cette technique tal-shaya, dans le temps c'était considérer comme une forme d'exécution rapide et indolore. »

Jim se serait bien passer de ça, Sarek devenait après les explications de son propre fils le premier suspect de ce meurtre. Il trouvait ça gênant en particulier parce qu'il avait lui même une sorte de conflit avec Sarek. Mais bon il se devait de mentionner les détails.

- « Spock.. Il y à peu de temps j'ai mis fin à une discussion opposant Gav et Sarek votre père. » Dit-il avec une certaine réserve.

- Vraiment capitaine ? Intéressant.

- Intéressant ? » fit Bones.

Jim était lui aussi sidéré de ce flegme.

- « Vous vous rendez bien compte que votre père devient notre principal suspect ?

- Les vulcains désapprouve la violence.

- Vous dites que ça ne peux être lui ?

- Non capitaine, simplement je dit qu'il me parait illogique de tuer sans raison.

- Mais si Sarek avait une raison, aurait-il put le tuer ?

- Si mon père avait une excellente raison, il serait tout à fait capable de tuer quelqu'un. »

Kirk avait l'impression de se battre à contre courant. Spock restait logique et implacable comme à son habitude, mais voilà ça restait son père, et c'était une situation délicate.

Les voilà qui se retrouvaient en direction des quartiers où avait été installé les parents de Spock. Sarek arriva un peu plus tard et on lui expliqua la situation. Malgré que la logique vulcaine rendent les chose plus facile, Kirk aurait préférer une effusion d'émotion ou une réaction plus vive au lieu d'un « intéressant » et d'un sang froid à toute épreuve. Il remarquait bien la différence entre humain et vulcain dans cette pièce. Amanda avait au moins réagit comme il l'attendait avant d'être brusquement couper par son fils. Il se dit que ça n'avait pas du être facile de vivre entouré de vulcain.

Si Sarek avait été absent, c'était parce qu'il était partie méditer. Enfin c'était son excuse jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule sur le sol. Une infection du système cardiovasculaire.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Spock et Kirk étaient retourner sur la passerelle après que Sarek est été emmené à l'infirmerie. Kirk était perplexe. Leur mission diplomatique était mise en périls par un vaisseau suspect, un ambassadeur avait été tuer, Sarek qui avait été suspecter avait finalement pour alibis sa maladie cardiovasculaire qui l'avait rendu incapable de quoi que ce soit au moment du meurtre. Spock voyait donc son père malade, voir mourant en plus de tout les problèmes que l'Enterprise avait déjà en cour. Il était forcement affecter, et Jim s'inquiétait pour lui.

Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer, mais ce n'était le genre de chose que l'on pouvait faire sur la passerelle. Bon au moins son poste était assez en retrait pour qu'il puisse parler. Mais Spock semblait prendre ça parfaitement bien, ou presque. Kirk en était surprit, mais ce dit que son amant préférait se concentrer sur autre chose que ses affaires de famille. Il ne voulait pas parler ? Soit. Il aurait essayé, au moins Spock savait qu'il pouvait lui parler s'il en ressentait le besoin.

\KS/JackB\KS/

De retour à l'infirmerie pour régler le problème « Sarek », Kirk comprit bien vite que les vulcains n'était de toute façon pas très bavard, si l'on considérait que même Amanda ne savait pas pour les attaques cardiaques de son mari. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir désolé pour elle. Heureusement si l'on pouvait le dire, Sarek n'était pas l'assassin du téllurite, car au moment du meurtre il était terrassé par son mal. Après ce problème résolut, la question était de savoir ce qu'il fallait faire pour le soigner.

Malheureusement une opération était nécessaire, or Mccoy n'était pas un expert en physiologie vulcaine, le cœur étant différent d'un humain, de plus, il n'avait jamais opéré de vulcain, il pouvait connaître toutes les théories et principes qu'il voulait il n'avait pas vraiment la pratique.

Enfin il était assez doué pour réussir, il avait des doigts de fée et une minutie à toute épreuve, mais un autre problème se posait. Pour cette opération à cœur ouvert, il lui faudrait un volume colossale de sang et de plasma vulcain. Or, la banque de sang de l'Enterprise n'en avait pas assez et malgré la présence de d'autre vulcain à bord qui aurait put faire don de leur liquide vital, se posait le problème du groupe sanguin. Sarek avait un groupe sanguin rare, ST négatif, c'était un peu ce qui correspondait au AB négatif chez les humains.

Kirk se sentait un peu spectateur à tout ça, il posait plus des questions pour comprendre de quoi il retournait, après tout, il n'était pas un expert en médecine lui.

- « Docteur, mon sang est aussi du groupe ST négatif. » Fit Spock.

Mais oui, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas penser, le plus simple aurait été de d'abord regarder au niveau de la famille, bon Spock était la seul famille partageant un lien de sang avec Sarek sur ce vaisseau, mais voilà le problème était régler désormais, il suffirait de filtrer le sang de Spock pour enlever les éléments humains qui circulaient dans son sang et le tour était joué.

- « Quand bien même Spock, vous ne pourriez donner tout ce sang, les quantités nécessaire pour une telle opération sont trop importante. »

Jim qui avait eu un moment d'espoir se ravisa, puis s'approcha d'Amanda, la mère de Spock devait se faire un sang d'ancre.

Finalement Spock et Mccoy cherchèrent un moyen de produire assez de sang pour que l'opération puisse fonctionner. Malheureusement en prenant en compte toute les données, Sarek avait trop peu de chance de survivre à l'opération. Amanda était encore plus inquiète. Mais il y avait une autre méthode, une transfusion direct entre les deux vulcains, c'est ce que proposa en dernier recourt le premier officier.

- « Spock, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, vous serez à la merci de séquelles interne. » Siffla Mccoy.

- « Et je ne saurait le permettre. » Poursuivit Amanda. « Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de vous perdre tout les deux.

- « Alors obligatoirement vous condamnez Sarek à mort. » Dit-il de façon froide à sa mère, presque cruellement. Il s'approcha de Mccoy. « Il n'y à pas d'autre solution docteur, je suis volontaire pour la transfusion, je serais à mon poste, pour quand vous devrez faire appel à moi. »

Spock repartie sur la passerelle, il y avait à faire et il ne pouvait pas laisser ses fonctions plus longtemps pour le moment.

\KS/JackB\KS/

« Quelle journée de merde » songea Kirk alors qu'il essayait de se défendre contre un Andorien qui venait de l'attaquer. Brandissant un couteau, près à lui faire la peau. Kirk savait se défendre, savait se battre et était assez doué au corps à corps, mais l'individu en face de lui était agile et déterminé et il avait un peu de mal pour le coups, le combat était serré. Et il se fit malheureusement avoir, son agresseur lui planta un couteau dans le dos, avant qu'il n'arrive enfin à l'assommer.

Se redressant avec difficulté, il appuya sur le communicateur au mur.

- « Passerelle, Spock !

- Capitaine.

- Je suis sur le pont 20, près de mes quartiers. J'ai été attaqué par un Andorien. Sécurité.. »

Il s'écroula avant d'avoir put finir sa phrase.

Le vulcain s'affola et prévint immédiatement la sécurité et l'équipe médical. Bon sang, de toute évidence Jim avait été blessé, il était peut être même mort. Il eu une envie folle de rejoindre son capitaine pour voir comment il allait, mais il ne pouvait pas quitter la passerelle tout de suite, pas quand le vaisseau ennemie faisait encore des siennes.

Quand il put enfin voir le capitaine, Mccoy lui expliqua qu'il avait en effet été à deux doigts de mourir, le cœur aurait été transpercé par la lame si l'agresseur avait visé un centimètre plus haut. Désormais c'était à lui que le commandement du vaisseau revenait, c'était désormais à lui de porter toutes les charges de capitaine tant que Kirk ne serait pas rétablie.

Le problème était que l'état de Sarek empirait, il fallait opérer.

- « Non docteur.

- Pourquoi ? » grogna celui-ci de surprise, Spock s'était pourtant porté volontaire.

- « Mon sens des responsabilités me l'interdit, nous sommes actuellement poursuivit par un vaisseau dont les intentions ne sont pas clair et la sécurité des passagers est primordiale. Je ne peux être distrait de mon commandement en de telle circonstance. Je vais aller procéder à l'interrogatoire de l'Andorien. »

Mccoy était sidérer, tout ça parce que Jim était blesser, Spock allait sacrifier son père au lieu de passer le commandement à Scotty. Il pouvait bien comprendre que Jim était important et que l'envie de comprendre pourquoi on avait voulu tuer son compagnon habitait Spock. Mais il s'agissait tout de même de son père. Cette foutu logique vulcaine !

Spock était finalement retourner dans ses quartiers réfléchir à toute cette affaire une fois qu'il eu finit d'interroger l'Andorien. Cependant sa mère arriva bien vite, lui intimant de laisser son commandement à quelqu'un d'autre. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Pourquoi ne comprenait telle pas ? Il avait des responsabilités qu'il ne pouvait laisser de coté. Il devait assurer le commandement après tout c'était bien pour ça qu'il y avait un premier officier, pour prendre la place de capitaine si celui-ci s'en avérait incapable. Il ne pouvait pas quitter son poste pour tenter de sauver la vie d'un seul homme, que se soit son géniteur ou non. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de mettre en périls tout le vaisseau et eux même en danger dans le but de sauver un homme. Un homme contre près de 500 autres, le choix était vite fait.

Il aurait pu déléguer son commandement, mais il était hors de question de laisser les rennes à quelqu'un d'autre dans cette situation critique. Il ne faisait pas assez confiance aux autres officiers pour prendre les bonne décision, cela partait aussi du faites que la plupart des officiers supérieur qui serait logiquement capable de diriger l'Enterprise n'avaient au final jamais passer beaucoup de temps à ce poste.

Il ne pouvait pas se mettre à disposition pour l'opération, comme il ne pouvait pas rester à l'infirmerie veillé sur son capitaine. Il l'avait vu une dizaine de minutes, il ne pouvait se permettre davantage. C'était comme ça. Il fallait suivre les règles c'était logique et les émotions et les sentiments n'avait pas de poids dans sa balance. C'était son devoir de veiller sur l'Enterprise même si il devait délaisser son compagnon et laisser son père mourir.

- « Devoir ! Oublie tu que la vie de ton père est en jeu ? » fit Amanda essayant de le raisonner.

- « Je sais, si je pouvais faire cette transfusion sans perdre de temps je le ferais, mais je ne peux pas. Sarek me donnerais raison.

- Et bien moi pas, ce n'est pas humain. » Dit-elle presque en colère. Spock qui s'était un peu tourner se retourna sous le dernier mot. « Ce n'est pas un vain mot, tu es un humain toi aussi. Ton père est mourant.

- Je suis vulcain et être vulcain c'est adopter une philosophie axée sur la logique et le positivisme je ne peux déroger à cette philosophie selon mes intérêts propres quand bien même, il serait primordiale.

- Mais c'est ton père.

- As tu pensé à ce que dirais Sarek si je laissais mon commandement et mettait la vie de centaine de personnes en danger ?

- Et toi as tu pensé ce que dirais Kirk ? S'il voyait son compagnon laisser mourir son père pour une question de devoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il penserait si tu faisait quelque chose de si inhumain et cruel ? »

Spock n'était pas sur de savoir comment sa mère avait pu deviner pour lui et son capitaine. Il restait parfaitement normal et ne faisait jamais d'écart en public qui aurait pu laisser penser ça. Qu'est-ce que penserait Kirk ? Il serait probablement triste pour lui et ne comprendrait pas le choix qu'il faisait actuellement. Peut être qu'il se distancerait de lui, par manque de confiance face à quelqu'un qui avait laisser son père mourir. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il resta silencieux, mais son regard, un peu trop froid, un peu trop détacher donna l'idée qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de ce que pourrais bien penser Jim. D'ailleurs dans ce contexte, si le blond l'avait vu, il aurait lui aussi eu cette impression.

- « Tu t'en fiche de lui en faites. » Fit sa mère. « Tu ne lui as même pas dit que nous venions, le pauvre c'est retrouvé ridicule. Ça fait pourtant deux ans que vous êtes ensemble, et ça ne ta rien fait quand il à été agresser. »

Spock compris que Jim avait parler de leur relation avec sa mère. Sous sa dernière phrase il réagit légèrement en ouvrant la bouche de surprise. Au contraire il s'était inquiété pour lui.

- « Sarek est ton père, les règlements ne compte plus dans ces cas là, Kirk ne t'en voudra pas d'avoir laisser ton commandement à quelqu'un d'autre, même si la situation est critique. Je suis sur qu'il te dirais de le faire, parce que c'est la chose juste à faire.

- Je ne peux.

- Alors tu auras la mort de ton père sur la conscience. » Son ton était gorgée de sanglot retenue et de tristesse. « Et moi je te haïrais pour le restant de mon existence. »

Spock se sentait assaillit, il détestait voir sa mère dans cet état et l'entendre prononcer ces mots c'était comme recevoir plusieurs coup de poignard. C'était dur, parce qu'il l'aimait, il voulait répondre à sa demande, mais il ne pouvait brisé les enseignements qu'il avait reçu.

- « Mère je..

- Oh si tu l'aime sauve ton père.

- C'est sans issu. »

Dans accès de colère et de tristesse, elle frappa son fils en une claque pleine de ressentiment. Puis s'enfuit en lui jetant un regard glacial disparaissant quand la porte se referma. Spock s'en approcha. Et posa sa main dessus. Il allait perdre son père, sa mère le détesterait, elle qui l'avait tant aimé et soutenue malgré sa froideur à son égard, et Jim, Jim s'éloignerait aussi, pour tout un tas de raison auquel il n'avait pas envie de songer.

Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de laisser son commandement, mais il ne pouvait pas, même si cela signifiait perdre sa famille et son amant. Il ne pouvait alors plus que faire une seul chose, s'enfoncer dans le travail en attendant la sentence.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Jim se réveilla. Il avait sacrément mal à la poitrine. Il regarda rapidement sur le coté. Pas de Spock, il était normal qu'il ne soit pas là, mais il aurait aimé le voir. Il essaya de se relever, impossible. Bones s'approcha de lui.

- « Comment va Sarek ?

- Mal, si je pouvait l'opérer. » dit-il d'un ton qui laissait sous entendre un tas de chose.

- « Qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ? Je croyais que vous étiez près.

- Je le suis, mais après votre blessure, Spock a assurer le commandement et il reste à son poste tant que vous ne serez pas sur pieds, même si Sarek doit y rester. Les règlements. »

Jim avait envie d'aller tirer les oreilles de son second.

- « Je ne peux blâmer sa loyauté, ni son sens du devoir, mais je ne peux pas le laisser commettre un parricide. »

Il commença à se lever avec difficulté, sa poitrine lui faisait atrocement mal, mais il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour empêcher son second de faire n'importe quoi sous couvert de logique et de protocole. Il fallait qu'il lui montre qu'il allait bien.

- « Jim si vous vous lever vous aller encore perdre du sang. »

Le blond souffla, son sang ? Il s'en foutait, ça n'avait aucune valeur s'il pouvait empêcher Spock de laisser mourir son père. Son second avait sauter suffisamment de fois entre lui et un danger, maintenant c'était à son tour de le protéger, le protéger de lui même.

Il arriva sur la passerelle, il n'était pas fier, Bones derrière lui le scrutait, s'il faisait un faux pas assurément il le ramènerait à l'infirmerie. Il descendit jusqu'à Spock.

- « Capitaine ! » Fit celui-ci avec surprise.

- Ça va mieux Spock ! Allez à l'infirmerie avec Mccoy.

- Vous êtes en état ? »

Il sentait une certaine inquiétude dans sa voix, un certain trouble qu'en général il ne ressortait qu'en privé. Il était tant qu'il arrive.

- « J'ai fait un certificat de reprise de travail. Allez j'ai une opération à tenter et on doit être deux pour la faire. »

Spock était maintenant perplexe, était-ce vrai ? Pourtant la blessure de son capitaine avait été grave, il ne pouvait pas être debout maintenant. Et pourtant il affichait un sourire et une forme étincelante. Il ne pouvait que ce résoudre dans ce cas, il partit avec le médecin en chef.

Jim était content de lui, il avait toujours sut bluffer son second quand il le voulait, il avait encore réussit. Une fois qu'il ne put plus le voir Jim s'affala presque sur son fauteuil, oh qu'est-ce qu'il avait mal. Il allait appeler Scotty quand le vaisseau étranger bougea.

Pas de repos pour lui, il allait devoir gérer cette affaire. Une fois qu'il eu finit, il rejoint Bones qui avait finit d'opérer les deux vulcains. L'opération avait été un succès. Et il aurait été mentir de dire que Kirk ne s'était pas inquiété malgré tout pour Spock. Amanda l'entendant vint tout de suite le voir pour qu'il vienne.

Spock lui fit savoir que son agresseur et le vaisseau était Orion et qu'ils les avaient attaqué pour provoquer une guerre et ainsi fournir le dilithium de Korigan aux deux camps, mais voilà, ils avaient échouer.

Jim finit par s'écrouler légèrement, épuisé par sa blessure que tout le monde avait semble t-il oublié, mais il s'en fichait. Il fut quand même forcer de s'allonger et de rester à l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce qu'il soit guérit, soit environ deux ou trois jours. Spock qui allait se lever prendre son commandement se fit littéralement gronder par Mccoy qui s'amusait enfin à être le chef.

Finalement le blond s'endormit, et Spock après quelque heures put partir.

Quelque jour plus tard alors que Kirk se relevait tranquillement, près à retourner sur la passerelle, il se fit arrêter par Sarek qui se reposait toujours de l'opération. Il allait revenir à la charge, Kirk et Spock n'était pas censé être ensemble. Après tout même s'il savait que c'était un bon capitaine, il avait entendu d'autre chose sur lui.

- « Capitaine, il serait préférable que vous quittiez mon fils. »

Kirk se tourna vers lui et à ce moment là Amanda et Spock entraient dans l'infirmerie, mais ils étaient dans l'autre pièce, ils s'arrêtèrent en entendant les deux hommes discuter.

- « Il me semble vous avoir déjà dit que notre relation ne vous concerne pas.

- Capitaine, je connais les humains, j'ai eu l'occasion de beaucoup travailler avec votre race, vous n'êtes pas ce qu'on peu appeler la race la plus fidèle, de plus je sais que vous, Capitaine êtes ce que vous appelez un « coureur ». Vous voyez sûrement Spock comme un trophée et quand vous vous serez lassé de lui, vous le quitterez. Alors autant le faire maintenant et lui laisser la possibilité de se trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui lui correspondra mieux, qui sera plus stable. »

Kirk n'en revenait pas. C'est vrai qu'il avait plus ou moins une mauvaise réputation au niveau de ses relations et il était plutôt connue comme un dragueur et un amant de qualité, et il savait que cette réputation circulait plus ou moins entre les planètes, par le bouche à oreille. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'on le lui reproche à ce point. Qu'on le prenne pour un espèce de goujat à la recherche de trophée. S'il batifolait c'était principalement du au faite que c'était plus simple avec sa condition instable de capitaine. Il ne s'attachait pas parce que ce n'était pas dans sa nature et qu'il avait besoin de temps.

Il rigola.

- « Mais je ne veux pas qu'il se trouve quelqu'un d'autre. » Fit-il, Sarek fronça les sourcils. « Comme je ne veux pas de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Capitaine !

- Non écoutez moi, c'est vrai j'ai une réputation de coureur et je ne le nie pas, puisque après tout, c'est vrai j'en suis un, ou plutôt j'en était un. J'ai Spock, je tiens à lui et je n'ai aucune raison de le quitter. Vous dites que je vais me lasser de lui ? Vous ne me connaissez pas assez pour pouvoir affirmer une telle chose. Jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de Spock, tout d'abord parce que je l'aime, ensuite parce qu'il y à tellement chose que je ne sais pas sur lui et que j'ai envie de découvrir, et puis je vous le demande. Vous êtes vous lassé de votre femme ? Ou s'est-elle lassé de vous ? Vous voyez où je veux en venir ? Je ne vois pas Spock comme un trophée, ou quelque chose à atteindre, mais comme l'être qui compte le plus pour moi. C'est tout ce que vous devez savoir et retenir. Je l'aime et il en sera toujours ainsi. Les humains sont peut-être batifoleur et « infidèle » néanmoins on sais quand on à trouver la personne la plus importante de notre vie.

- Et si il change ?

- Peu importe, c'est ça l'amour, il pourrait devenir un assassin, un tortionnaire, je l'aimerais toujours et je serais toujours à ses cotés, il pourrait être handicapé, perdre la mémoire, devenir fou, ça ne changerais rien.

- Et s'il part ?

- S'il veux me quitter, je le laisserais partir, pas parce que je ne l'aimerais plus, mais au contraire parce que l'aimerais assez pour savoir qu'il à besoin de s'en aller, même si ça me tuera, même si ça me brisera le cœur, je sais que je n'aurais pas le droit de le retenir. Je l'aime trop pour prendre en compte mes propres sentiment avant les siens. Mais s'il reste alors je lui offrirait tout ce que je peux offrir, comme je le fait déjà d'ailleurs, je donnerais tout, tout ce qu'il veux prendre de moi, il l'aura. Spock est plus important pour moi que ma propre vie. Alors même ça s'il veux la prendre... »

Kirk réalisa ses mots, ce qu'il venait de dire était en faites extrêmement gênant, il c'était un peu mit à nu pour convaincre le père de Spock. Tout ce qu'il disait était vrai, mais bon à la base ce n'était pas censé être dit ouvertement. Agacé par lui même et par le fait qu'on remette en question sa relation, il partie en direction de la sortie et croisa Spock et Amanda. Il cru qu'il avait été entendu, et paniqua légèrement, mais Amanda lui signala qu'ils venaient tout juste d'arriver. Mentant ainsi sur le fait qu'il avait tout entendu. Jim légèrement perturber ne vit pas les yeux mouillé et émut d'Amanda et partie bien vite à son travail. Il avait besoin de se remettre de cette espèce d'affaire de famille. Il se calma en pensant au bras chaud qu'il pourrait retrouver cette nuit. Nuit qui serait courte puisque le lendemains ils déposeraient les ambassadeurs sur la planète neutre. Mais même si ça n'avait été qu'une minute, ça lui aurait fait un bien fou, il aimait tellement Spock après tout et il avait tellement besoin d'enfoncer son nez dans cette chevelure noir, de respirer l'odeur de son amant et de sentir son corps chaud et ferme contre sa peau.

De son coté Spock entra dans la partie de l'infirmerie où son père était. Et d'un ton froid lui dit :

- « Sarek, laisse Jim tranquille, nos affaires de te concerne pas. Si tu désapprouve notre relation c'est ton problème. » Il avait un ton froid et agressif et Sarek ne moucheta mot.

Spock partie en vitesse, laissant sa mère et son père tranquille. Il avait envie de retrouver Jim, de le voir, d'entendre sa voix, après ce qu'il avait dit, il avait été toucher comme jamais, son cœur battait vite et il se sentait aimé et il serait aimé pour toujours, Jim était près à tout lui donner. Mais il n'en avait jamais demander autant lui, mais il aimait cette sensation que ça provoquait en lui.

- « Vous voyez, je vous l'avait bien dit. » Fit Amanda.

Sarek songea alors qu'il s'était peut être un peu tromper, un peu beaucoup en réalité et il s'était « inquiété » pour son fils un peu pour rien. Il regarda Amanda, puis songea à Kirk. On ne pouvait pas nié le fait que quand un humain aimait réellement quelqu'un, c'était à fond et c'était « puissant », il ne pouvait pas enlever ça à Kirk. Il n'avait plus vraiment à s'inquiéter pour Spock du coup, mais plutôt du faites qu'il n'allait pas être grand père. Néanmoins il allait laisser le duo tranquille avant de mettre ce sujet sur le tapis, après un tel aveu de la part de Kirk, ce n'était pas logique d'aller troubler leur relation de nouveau.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon alors ? verdict ? ^^<strong>


	9. The trouble with Tribbles (2x15)

**Me voici enfin de retour avec l'épisode tant attendu avec nos petites boules de poils favorite**

**2x15 : The Trouble with tribble (tribulation)**

**Malgré le faites que j'aime beaucoup cet épisode j'ai eu du mal à écrire dessus donc sa risque d'être ****cafouillis**

**si jamais vous trouvez que c'est vraiment mais vraiment nul, j'essaierais de faire une autre version (mais ne me dite pas que c'est nul uniquement pour que je fasse une autre version hein ^^ soyez objectif.)**

**sinon voilà, merci encore à tout ceux qui me laisse des review ça me fait tellement plaisir, c'est très agréable d'avoir des retours donc voilà merci ;)**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

><p>Les tribules aiment les vulcains. C'était un fait indéniable. C'est ce que comprit Kirk quand il entra dans les quartiers de son partenaire pour le réveiller. Spock ne s'était pas réveillé immédiatement aussi avait-il put observer la scène qui se découlait devant ses yeux. Son vulcain dormant en sous vêtement comme à son habitude ayant le droit à sa couverture ronronnante personnel de tribules qui semblait se plaire contre ce corps chaud. Kirk comprenait ces petites boules de poils après tout il était du genre à faire la même chose quand ils dormaient ensemble, à s'enrouler autour de son oreiller vulcain personnel et s'en servir comme bouilloire.<p>

Spock semblait plus apaisé que d'habitude, forcement les ronronnements des tribules avait un effet relaxant et lui qui était plutôt tendu dans son sommeille était à présent totalement relax. Il se gorgea de cette image adorable pendant quelques minutes et jugea que soit Spock mentait quand au fait qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire des tribules, soit que les boules de poils c'était donné le mot puisqu'il y avait plus de tribules dans cette chambre que dans toutes autres pièces excepté peut être là où était gardé les réserves de nourritures. Donc soit Spock avait réquisitionné quelques tribules en secret dans les couloirs soit les tribules avait comprit où se trouvait la source de chaleur la plus tendre du vaisseau.

Kirk en aurait presque été jaloux, mais il ne savait pas de qui. Du vulcain parce qu'il avait une couverture chaude et moelleuse de tribules ou de ces dernier pour avoir voler son compagnon.

Il s'approcha du dormeur et aurait presque eu envie de jouer à la belle au bois dormant, mais il se souvenait d'avoir déjà essayé et de s'être pris un coup quand le vulcain c'était réveillé. « Simple réflexe » avait-il dit, n'empêche qu'il avait eu un beau bleu sur la joue. Non il n'allait pas lui donner un baisé, mais après s'être assis sur le lit, il poussa quelque Tribules et glissa sa mains sur l'intérieur de la cuisses de Spock, tout doucement du bout des doigts, il titilla la peau qu'il savait d'une sensibilité extrême à cet endroit et remonta progressivement.

La réaction qu'il attendait arriva bien vite. Spock se tortilla un peu avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de s'asseoir sur son lit. Jim laissa sa main sur la cuisse son amant se gorgeant un peu de sa chaleur et de sa douceur.

- « Jim ? » Marmonna le Vulcain encore un peu endormit.

- « Tu mange avec moi ? »

\KS/JackB\KS/

_Quelques jours avant,_

L'Enterprise se dirigeait vers la station spatial K-7 après avoir reçu un appel de détresse sur une fréquence prioritaire. Autant dire que l'Enterprise se préparait au combat, armement paré, bouclier à fond et renforcé, puissance énergétique maximisé, les esprits étaient alerte et près à l'attaque. Ils n'était environ qu'à un parsec d'une station Klingonne et malgré que la fédération et l'empire ne soit pas en guerre, les conflits entres les deux camps étaient nombreux. L'agressivité des Klingons était bien connu et il ne serait pas étonnant de les voir les attaquer.

Cependant, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité de la station, aucun vaisseaux Klingon avait été détecté et la station ne présentait aucun signe d'une attaque récente. Agacé et pris de cour Kirk appela le dirigeant de la station en lui demandant ce qui avait motivé un tel appel, puisqu'on ne passait pas par la fréquence d'alerte prioritaire pour rien. Néanmoins on ne lui donna aucune explication, il fallait qu'il se rendent sur place.

- « Spock, j'ai besoin de vous. »

Au final, de l'entretient qu'il eu avec le sous secrétaire de la fédération, un certain Paris, auquel il devait se soumettre en terme d'autoriter il n'en retint qu'une seul chose, ce type capricieux avait juger bon de réquisitionner l'Enterprise et de mettre le quadrant en état de prime alerte pour une histoire futile de grain à protéger, non pardon de quadratriticale. Oh Jim n'avait jamais été du genre à se laisser marché sur les pieds, il ferait le minimum parce que cette affaire méritait le minimum, bien que les grain soit important, il n'était à la base pas du rôle de l'Enterprise de s'en occuper de cette façon et Paris avait abusé de son pouvoir en les réquisitionnant.

Enfin point intéressant, c'était que du coup, il allait pouvoir offrir une permission à ses officiers sur la station. Une permission était toujours bonne à prendre car on ne savait jamais quand on en aurait. Parfois six mois se succédaient sans le moindre jours de vacance réel, c'était comme ça sur l'Enterprise. Mais Kirk avait quand même pris en rogne ce Paris et son assistant.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Uhura et Chekov était descendu sur la station pour faire quelque emplette et Uhura c'était vu offrir une adorable petite boules de poils ronronnante, un tribule.

Sur le vaisseau en revanche, la situation était beaucoup moins douce, entre un Starfleet qui mettait son meilleur vaisseau au service d'un idiot qui voulais faire garder ses grains, et l'arriver d'un vaisseau Klingon, oh certes il était dans son droit d'être dans le coin néanmoins qui dit Klingon dit danger et conflit en vu.

Kirk et Spock se précipitèrent sur la passerelle pour finalement faire demi tour jusqu'au teleporteur pour se téléporter sur la station, les Klingons étant apparemment pacifique. Une fois sur place Kirk comprit que les Klingons étaient simplement venu prendre leur permission, ce qui était leur droit. Néanmoins Kirk aurait bien aimé se passer d'eux, mais il ne pouvait pas, les traités étaient cette fois-ci en la faveur des guerriers. Aussi plaça t-il un garde pour chaque Klingon en permission, cela rassurerait le chef de la station Luri, qui n'avait pas la moindre envie de les voir sur son sol. Et au moins ils garderaient un semblant d'ordre, après tout on savait que les Klingons pouvaient être turbulent, impulsif et bagarreur.

Le lendemains le duo pénétra dans le mess, à leur surprise, l'attraction du jour était de petite boules de poils. Ils s'approchèrent.

- « ça fait longtemps que vous avez ça lieutenant ? » Demanda Bones.

- « Depuis hier, mais ce matin j'ai découvert qu'il avait eu des bébés. » Répondit-elle de sa voix douce.

- « Et bien vous avez fait une affaire en l'achetant. »

- « Vous élever des nourrissons lieutenant ? »

- « Oh ce n'était nullement mon intention capitaine, les tribules ne m'ont pas laisser d'autre choix. »

- « Vous avez acheté ça au comptoirs de la station ? »

- « Oui chef. »

- « C'est une créature intéressante capitaine, son ronronnement semble avoir un effet sédatif sur le cerveau humain. »

Jim regarda son second qui tenait dans ses mains un de ces petits animaux. Sa voix était plus lente que d'habitude.

- « Bien entendu, je suis fort heureusement immunisé... »

Ces dernier mots, il les avaient prononcer très lentement, tout en caressant le tribule blanc. Ne se rendant pas compte de l'absurdité de ce qu'il disait étant donné qu'il était de toute évidence bien affecté par le ronronnement. Jim le trouvait trop mignon, il eu envie de l'embrasser, malheureusement il ne pouvait pas.

- « ...Contre ses effets. » Spock termina sa phrase.

Tout le monde se retourna, remarquant comme Jim un peu plus tôt que Spock était au contraire affecté par l'animale et personne n'avait envie de manqué ça. Le vulcain s'en rendant compte vivement reposa le tribule, il pinça les lèvres signe de son embarra puis finalement suivit à nouveau Kirk quand il lui fit signe

Spock avait vite comprit, Kirk avait envie d'un peu d'intimité, parfois Kirk avait des envies comme ça, juste de le serrer contre lui quelques secondes, de l'embrasser au détour d'un couloir ou d'une pièce vide. Il y répondait, parce que c'était toujours bref et ça détendait nettement son capitaine.

Bon et dans un sens il appréciait, bien qu'il n'appréciait pas le dire ou même le penser, c'est aussi pour ça qu'il ne refusait jamais. Il n'en demandait jamais lui, mais aimait quand Kirk le faisait. Encore fallait-il trouver un coin tranquille pour quelques secondes dans ce vaisseau sans avoir à retourner dans les quartiers de l'un ou de l'autre.

Ils marchaient du coup tranquillement quand Kirk fut appeler, il se dirigea vers le communicateur incrusté au mur. C'était ce satané Paris qui voulait lui parler. Il croisa les bras, lui avait envie de capturer les lèvres de son second, pas de parlementer avec un abruti. Celui-ci ce plaignait du faites qu'il y avait des Klingons sur la station. Mais Kirk ne pouvait de toute façon rien faire de plus que ce qu'il ne faisait déjà. Il coupa la communication puis repris sa route avec Spock.

Ils trouvèrent enfin un coin tranquille entre un cul de sac et un croisement de couloir actuellement très peu fréquenté, les officiers qu'ils avaient vu étaient tous occupé à quelque chose ce qu'il leur laissait le temps de s'échanger un peu d'amour.

Impulsif, Kirk plaqua son second contre le mur et saisit ses lèvres à la volé, caressant de sa langue, celle un peu plus chaude de son vulcain. Leur baisé fut bref, mais intense.

Kirk allait se retourner pour repartir, voilà, il n'allait pas demander plus, bien qu'il aurait très bien pu embrasser non stop Spock une journée entière, à s'en gercer les lèvres, sans se lasser, mais bon il ne pouvait pas et n'allait pas le faire. Il allait se retourner, mais Spock en décida autrement, il lui attrapa le bras et le ramena jusqu'à lui pour lui saisir les lèvres une nouvelle fois, il était rarement celui qui faisait le premier pas, mais bizarrement il avait eu envie de plus, ou plutôt il avait sentit que Kirk avait besoin de plus, voilà ce serait ça son excuse.

Il caressa avec tendresse la langue de son amant, qui lui répondit sans aucune hésitation bien qu'une certaine tension avait tendu son corps, plus longtemps ils restaient ensemble dans cette position plus il y avait de chance qu'on les découvres ce qui était hautement risqué.

Finalement ils se lâchèrent, Kirk aurait presque pu être excité, heureusement qu'il avait de la retenu. Revenant au travail, il envoya Scotty en permission et Bones lui appris que les tribules se reproduisait en mangeant, et qu'ils étaient plein à la naissance.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Kirk était ni plus ni moins en train d'engueuler ses hommes, une partie des permissionnaires qu'il avait envoyé sur la station. Il avait l'impression de jouer le rôle du père qui gronde ses enfants. Sérieusement certain de ses officiers était plus vieux que lui. Qu'on lui dise où était l'erreur. Ses officiers n'avait pas trouver mieux à faire que de se bagarrer avec les Klingons et Scotty qu'il avait été nommé responsable du groupe était celui qui avait lancé le premier coup de poing. Ok les Klingon les avaient insulter, l'avait l'insulter, lui le capitaine, mais Scotty n'avait donner son premier coup que quand ces fichu Klingons avaient insulté l'Enterprise. Il désespérait. Surtout quand son ingénieur en chef le remercia parce qu'il l'avait consigner dans ses quartiers, c'était censé être une punition, mais Scotty était content parce qu'il allait pouvoir rattraper ses lectures.

Bref. En plus de cela, il y avait un nouveau problème, encore un. Les tribules étaient devenue envahissant. Il fallait s'occuper du cas Cyrano Jones celui qui avait donner le tribule à Uhura tout en calmant ce fichu Paris et en surveillant les Klingons. Kirk aurait juste aimé ne jamais s'être arrêter à cette station.

Beaucoup plus tard, Luri avait trouver Cyrano Jones et Kirk ne manqua pas de lui remonter les bretelle pour transport d'animaux nuisible, non pas que les tribules étaient méchant, juste extrêmement envahissant. Paris et son secrétaire arrivèrent ensuite pour engueuler et menacer le capitaine, qui rigola face à leur théorie graveleuse.

Ils remontèrent ensuite sur le vaisseau, et Spock partie se reposer, tandis que Kirk voyait les dégâts que les tribules faisait sur son vaisseau, il ne pouvait même plus s'asseoir dans sa chaise de capitaine sans qu'un tribule ne le gêne. Puis vint le moment de manger, il partit réveiller son second, de toute façon celui-ci n'avait pas prévu de dormir longtemps. Quand il pénétra dans les quartiers, il sourit. Spock et des tribules autour de lui, contre son corps chaud, il le réveilla.

Les tribules avait même envahit les synthétiseurs et dévorait leur provision, et ils étaient probablement dans les conduit d'aération, les mêmes conduit qu'il y avait sur la station et notamment dans les sillons à grain. Kirk abrégea son repas que de toute façon les tribules avait déjà bien entamés et se dirigea vers un ordinateur afin d'organisé un rendez-vous avec Luri et Paris aux silos à semence.

Une fois devant ses fameux silos, Kirk essaya de les ouvrirent et quand il réussit enfin c'est une pluie de boule de poils qui lui tomba dessus, Paris se mis à lui grogner dessus et à l'accuser de la perte des provisions indispensable à la planète. Kirk lui intima de se taire et peu après Bones arriva lui annonçant que la seul chose à faire était de les priver de nourriture.

- « Jim, ce tribule est mort. » Fit Spock.

Bones analysa avec son tricordeur le reste des tribules.

- « Ils sont presque tous mort. Et ceux qui sont encore vivant ne vont pas tarder à mourir. » expliqua le médecin de bord.

- « On peux en conclure que le grain contenais quelque chose, un poison probablement. »

- « Soit, Bones je veux que tu m'analyse le grain et les tribules, je veux savoir ce qui les à tués. »

Kirk résolu finalement l'affaire du grain grâce aux tribules, au moins ils auront servi à quelque chose une fois dans leur vie.

De retour sur le vaisseau, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus aucun tribules sur l'Enterprise. Après avoir longuement parlementer avec ses officiers qui ne semblait pas vouloir lui dire où étaient les tribules il appris qu'ils s'étaient servit du téléporteur.

- « Scotty vous ne les avez pas envoyez dans l'espace quand même. »

- « Captaine, quand même, je ne suis pas inhumain, non on les à envoyé sur le vaisseau Klingon. »

- « Le vaisseau Klingon ? »

Ils se mirent à rire, ce serais au tour des Klingons d'avoir les envahissantes boule de poils et ça les faisait encore plus rire, car les Klingon haïssaient les tribules, et c'était réciproque.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Bien de toute évidence cette aventure était terminer, plus de tribules à bord, il ne se ferait plus dévorer son café ni son sandwich désormais. La journée avait été longue, aussi quand le soir arriva et que le calme dans le quadrant lui permit de se reposer en même temps que son second, il ne résista pas à l'envie de passer la nuit à ses cotés. Presque nu, comme à leur habitude, Jim sauta presque sur le lit de son amant. Celui-ci était déjà coucher depuis une bonne demi-heure mais ne dormait pas, attendant simplement que Kirk lise et signe les deux derniers rapport.

Le blond s'affala donc sur le matelas en un bruit sourd et rampa ensuite pour se mettre à la hauteur de son amant qui n'avait pas tellement broncher. Il se glissa sous le draps et se blottit étroitement contre le corps chaud et tendre qu'il avait pour lui, enroula sa jambe avec celle de son amant et passa son bras sur sa poitrine, leur épaule se touchait et Kirk enfuit bien vite son visage dans le cou de son amant. Les yeux fermer respirant son odeur et poussant des gémissements de bien être, de plaisir et de satisfaction à être ici, là, maintenant contre lui. S'en était presque des couinements d'extase entre la fatigue et l'allégresse.

- « Jim ! »

- « Hum ? »

- « Tu compte imiter les tribules en ronronnant comme tu le fait ? » Kirk se mit à rire doucement, ne quittant pas une seconde le corps chaud qu'il avait contre lui.

- « Pourquoi ça te dérange ? »

- « Je pense que les tribules nous ont déjà « gaver » de ronronnements ces trois dernier jours. »

- « Oh Spock tait toi. Laisse moi profiter du paradis tu veux ? »

- « Du paradis ? »

- « Hum. »

Kirk ne répondit pas davantage et caressa doucement la peau souple de son amant de sa paume et ses doigts, remontant sur sa poitrine et passant sur les tétons légèrement dressé, puis redescendant un peu plus bas sur le ventre et la hanche, il embrassa doucement le haut de l'épaule de Spock puis s'endormit paisiblement contre lui, content d'avoir retrouver sa bouillotte personnel.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà ^^ je vous encourage à aller lire le bonus qui est basé sur un épisode de DS9<strong>

**à bientôt ;) et que la force du Spirk soit avec vous.**


	10. Bonus Tribble (DS9)

**Bonus Tribble**

**C'est un bonus en lien direct avec l'épisode Tribulation (The trouble with Tribbles) de la TOS.**

**Pour ceux qui aurait mater DS9 vous savez surement. Il y à un épisode de Star Trek Deep Space Nine (Trials and Tribble-ations 5x06) qui est basé sur l'épisode Tribulation de la TOS. les personnages principaux retourne dans le temps pour une mission et monte sur l'Enterprise premier du nom pour leur mission alors que L'Enterprise se fait envahir par les tribules.**

**Cet épisode est génial et j'aime particulièrement la fin pour deux petites chose. Je vous conseille vivement d'aller le voir, même si vous n'avez jamais vu un épisode de DS9 ce qui est actuellement mon cas, (plus pour longtemps d'ailleurs)**

**Ce bonus est aussi basé sur ce que j'ai écris avant et c'était juste pour m'amuser vite fait, il y à rien de bien transcendant dans ce bonus.**

**Bref regarder cet épisode de DS9 et sinon Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em>« Spock avait vite comprit, Kirk avait envie d'un peu d'intimité, parfois Kirk avait des envies comme ça, juste de le serrer contre lui quelques secondes, de l'embrasser au détour d'un couloir ou d'une pièce vide. Il y répondait, parce que c'était toujours bref et ça détendait nettement son capitaine. <em>

_Bon et dans un sens il appréciait, bien qu'il n'appréciait pas le dire ou même le pensé, c'est aussi pour ça qu'il ne refusait jamais. Il n'en demandait jamais lui, mais aimait quand Kirk le faisait, encore fallait-il trouver un coin tranquille pour quelques secondes dans ce vaisseau sans avoir à retourner dans les quartiers de l'un ou de l'autre._

_Ils marchaient du coup tranquillement quand Kirk fut appeler. »_

Dax et Sisko était en train de faire semblant de réparer quelque chose sur l'Enterprise alors qu'en réalité ils scannaient le vaisseau pour trouver leur homme, un Klingon déguisé en humain. Dax regarda sur le coté. Kirk et Spock arrivaient justement, elle interpella Benjamin pour qu'il les voit. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on avait la possibilité de voir le grand Capitaine Kirk. Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs appelé et le duo s'arrêta. Sisko repris son faux travail il ne fallait pas qu'ils se fassent repérer, les voyages dans le temps était du genre délicat. En revanche Dax ne se gêna pas pour observer le duo. Elle n'allait pas rater cette occasion qui ne se représenterait pas deux fois.

- « Je n'avais pas idée. » Dit-elle.

- « De quoi ? »

- « Il est tellement plus séduisant en vrai. Ses yeux. »

- « On dit que Kirk était un homme à femme. » Fit Sisko.

- « Pas lui. Spock ! » Corrigea Dax en soufflant le prénom du vulcain. Sisko la regarda durement.

À ce même moment le duo Kirk et Spock repartie. Dax les suivit, Sisko essaya de l'en empêcher.

- « Oh aller, juste quelques minutes, c'est une occasion qui ne se représentera jamais. »

- « On à du travail. »

Il l'attrapa durement et ils firent semblant de travailler. Le couloir où ils étaient été un peu vide et Dax put voir le duo tourner à un couloir. Elle se libéra de la prise de son chef et suivit le capitaine et son second, Sisko n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre pour l'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi.

Néanmoins, elle s'était arrêter, elle n'était pas entrer dans le couloir, restant juste au coin. D'un coup elle se retourna vers lui.

- « Oh mon dieu. »

- « Quoi ? » Grogna le black.

- « Kirk un homme à femme vraiment ? »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? C'est ce que dit l'histoire. »

- « Et bien devant mes yeux c'est un peu compromit. Regardez par vous même. »

Sisko était perplexe, est-ce que Dax insinuait que Kirk était gay ? Même qu'il était avec son premier officier ? N'importe quoi, deux hommes, un vulcain et un humain ce dernier qui plus ai ayant une réputation de tombeur auprès de la gente féminine, elle le faisait forcement marché. Mais sa curiosité était piqué. Il se pencha comme Dax pour voir. Et au mon dieu. Ce n'était même pas Kirk qui avait sauter sur son second, c'était Spock qui l'avait embrasser, clairement, il le voyait. Le vulcain avait rapidement tirer à lui le plus célèbre capitaine de Starfleet pour lui saisir les lèvres.

Il se cacha derrière le mur et fit semblant à nouveau de travailler. Ils attendirent que le duo passe à nouveau.

- « Alors ? » Demanda Dax.

- « Je n'ai pas d'explication, je ne savais pas pour eux d'eux. »

- « ça ne m'étonne pas, la fraternisation est interdite. »

- « Mais vraiment ? »

- « Vous avez vu leur yeux non. J'ai jamais vu des yeux de feu comme ça chez un vulcain. Kirk ne fait pas tomber que les femmes. » Gloussa t-elle, fier de sa découverte.

Finalement après leur mission terminer, la légende de Kirk grandi un peu plus. Le grand homme à femme qui avait même réussit à tomber un vulcain dans ses filets.


	11. Is There In Truth No Beauty? (3x05)

**Hey Hey**

**Me revoilà (comme toujours xD) pour un nouveau chapitre sur l'épisode**

**3x05 : Is there in truth no beauty (véritas)**

**J'ai choisit cet épisode en tombant dessus par hasard en cherchant dans les épisodes un moment particulier et je me suis rappelé à quel point cet épisode est génial il était impossible que je le laisse de coté pour chercher un instant dans un autre épisode.**

**En plus je n'avais pas encore touché au épisode de la saison 3 c'était l'occasion rêver.**

**Je vous conseil fortement de mater cet épisode avant, après peu importe ^^ mais faites le. (parce que les dialogues sont tellement bon que je ne pouvais pas les remettres ici et leur donner toutes leur force, surtout pour la fin)**

**Au faites, au début du chapitre j'utilise le POV de Jim c'est quelque chose que je ne fait jamais, car j'ai pas l'habitude, mais j'ai décider d'essayer, dites moi ce que vous en pensez **

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

><p><em>POV Jim<em>

Notre mission actuel consistait à ramener chez lui un Ambassadeur Mandesien. Une mission somme toute simple si l'on outrepassait le faite que le physique des Mandesiens avait évolué de tel que les voir rendait fou n'importe quels hommes de par la laideur épouvantable. Aussi la mission s'avérait plus délicate que jamais et des mesures de sécurité drastique devaient être mit en place. Le soin au transport entre la salle de téléportation et les quartiers de l'ambassadeur serait à la charge de Spock et du docteur Jones, une humaine qui suit l'Ambassadeur. J'étais légèrement inquiet, je n'aimais pas que Spock prenne des risques.

- « Vous êtes sur que cette visière est efficace ? » Demandais-je à mon premier officier m'assurant ainsi qu'il était confiant en la procédure, seul réel élément qui calmerait mon inquiétude.

- « Elle à fait ses preuves sur d'autre vulcain. »

- « C'est votre coté humain qui m'inquiète. »

- « Et bien je tacherais de ne pas laisser apparaître ce défaut. » Me répondit-il.

Je tiquais comme à chaque fois qu'il disait du mal de son humanité. Je n'appréciais jamais ça car je savais qu'il la haïssait et pourtant il ne pourrait s'en détacher. Le fait qu'il ne s'accepte pas comme il était me faisait du mal. J'avais mal pour lui et il me laissais avoir mal pour lui, il rejetait se fardeau sur moi et moi, je l'acceptait volontiers.

- « Hum, Avertisse moi quand les invités seront à bord. »

Je partais en direction de la passerelle en vitesse, une boule au ventre, je n'arriverais décidément pas à l'enlever avant de savoir que tout allait bien, après tout, bien que la visière assure une bonne protection, on ne pouvait jamais être sur à 100% qu'un problème n'arrive pas. J'allais donc le laissé là pendant que je serais sur la passerelle à diriger les mesures de sécurité, qui consistait surtout à veillé à ce qu'aucun officier ne soit sur la route de l'Ambassadeur au moment du transport.

_Fin POV_

Spock effectua la téléportation et salua l'Ambassadeur et le docteur Jones. L'Ambassadeur était « gardé » dans une boite ce qui assurait une protection supplémentaire. Ils se dirigèrent jusqu'au quartier du Mandesien.

- « Docteur, mes félicitations pour votre obtention du poste de chargé de mission auprès de l'Ambassadeur. » Fit le vulcain.

- « Merci, mais cette nomination n'as rien de définitif, tout dépendra de mes capacités extra sensorielles, je dois être en communion avec l'Ambassadeur. D'ailleurs, si je ne m'abuse monsieur Spock, vous avez décliné la charge que j'occupe auprès de l'Ambassadeur. »

- « En faites je ne pouvais l'accepter. Ma place est sur ce vaisseau. »

- « C'est pourtant un honneur, d'obtenir un tel rôle. »

- « Certes, mais je ne pouvais quitter ce vaisseau. » Spock insista sur la négation.

Miranda décela quelque chose dans l'insistance du vulcain. La raison qui l'avait retenue sur l'Enterprise était capitale pour lui semblait-il. Une fois dans les quartiers de l'Ambassadeur, Spock prévint son capitaine et les officiers purent retourner à leur poste. Spock resta un peu.

- « J'aimerais profiter de l'occasion pour saluer l'Ambassadeur, toute fois si vous le permettez. »

Spock sentait une certaine tension dans la pièce, elle venait directement de Miranda. Il avait l'habitude de ressentir ce genre de chose en présence de son capitaine. Mais elle, elle était fermée et avait en elle une émotion somme toute négative qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir, il était plutôt habituer aux émotions positive de son capitaine et la seul émotion négative qu'il ressentait parfois était l'inquiétude, venant de peur injustifiées du blond.

En tant que télépathe tout les deux, il n'était pas bien compliquer de ressentir ce qui provenaient des autres. Après tout sur vulcain c'était monnaie courante bien que leur contrôle leur assure une paix télépathique, et les barrières qu'ils apprenaient à dresser en étant jeune ne concernaient pas forcement que la maîtrise des émotions, mais aussi à empêcher d'être affecter par les autres. C'était comme une carapace. Malgré cela il ressentait la tension venant de Miranda, peut être parce qu'elle poussait ses barrières.

- « J'ai l'impression qu'il ne résistera pas à votre charme. »

La boite s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le Mandesien, puis se referma une fois les salutations faites.

- « J'irais presque à dire que j'envie votre mission. » Dit Spock.

Oui presque, et pas totalement car il y avait quelque chose de bien plus important pour lui sur l'Enterprise que la possibilité de rencontrer la fascinante espèce qu'était les Mandesiens.

- « Je lis dans vos pensées que vous brûler d'être à ma place. »

- « Non inexacte docteur, je vous signale que j'ai lu dans vos pensées que vous vous efforciez de lire dans les miennes. »

Spock n'appréciait pas cette tentative d'intrusion dans son esprit, seul un homme avait le droit de pénétrer dans son esprit et de voir la moindre de ses pensées s'il le désirait même s'il n'en donnait pas l'autorisation préalable.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Une soirée avait été organisé pour le docteur Jones, c'était les civilités courante et après un long repas, la conversation continuait autour d'un délicieux élixir de couleur bleu. Kirk jouait ouvertement avec son charme naturel pour être agréable auprès du docteur Jones, même si son cœur appartenait à Spock, il appréciait toujours jouer avec ça.

- « J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi vous n'encourez aucun danger avec Kolos. Spock je le comprend, il est insensible à tout beau garçon. » Dit-il lançant par la même occasion une pique à son amant dont il heurtait la froideur un peu trop souvent à son goût.

- « Merci capitaine. » Répondit le vulcain signifiant qu'il n'en avait rien à faire et que répondre à ses avance à chaque fois était loin de ses projets futur.

Ils aimaient se lancer des piques comme ça, c'était comme un jeu. Mais c'était gentillet et jamais remplit de reproche. Plus des taquineries.

La conversation continua et ce fut au tour de Mccoy de taquiner le vulcain sur sa planète et son peuple, mais Spock ne manqua pas encore une fois de répondre, transformant à son avantage la taquinerie. Néanmoins la conversation se ternit quand Miranda, qui avait remarqué la croix vulcanienne, décoration que le vulcain arborait sur son uniforme, jugea qu'il l'avait mis dans le seul but de lui rappeler qu'il était capable de communier avec l'Ambassadeur Kolos, bien mieux qu'elle.

Kirk réagit à ça immédiatement, il n'appréciait jamais quand on s'en prenait à son premier officier.

- « à vrai dire je ne crois pas que Monsieur Spock porte avec orgueil la plus recherché des distinctions vulcaines. »

- « Tout à fait exacte, je la porte en votre honneur. »

Spock comprenait désormais, c'était de la jalousie, Jones était jalouse de lui parce que s'il le voulait il pourrait être bien plus proche de Kolos qu'elle ne le serait jamais. Il ne comprenait pas la jalousie, peut être parce qu'il n'y avait jamais fait face. Après tout Kirk pouvait bien batifoler où il voulait, il restait à lui.

\KS/JackB\KS/

La conversation finit sur une note presque dramatique, Jones avait sentit une pulsion de meurtre venant de quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un n'était autre que Larry Marvick l'un des concepteurs des moteurs de l'Enterprise qui était monté un peu plus tôt. Amoureux de Miranda, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle préférait rester auprès de Kolos plutôt que de lui et face à son rejet un peu plus tard. Il décida de passer à l'acte et de tuer l'Ambassadeur, mais il devint fou quand il le vit avant même d'avoir put tirer.

Sa folie le mena à augmenter la puissance des moteurs de l'Enterprise qui partit jusque dans une zone de l'espace où personne ne savait naviguer et l'Enterprise serait probablement perdu. Larry finit par décéder sans que l'on sache pourquoi.

L'Enterprise ne pouvait pas faire demi tour car il n'y avait aucun point fixe, sur lequel se baser pour naviguer, et ce n'était pas la fautes des détecteurs et des senseurs qui étaient toujours en état de marche, mais qui fournissaient des données incompréhensible. Le vaisseau ne pouvait prendre le risque d'avancer dans quelques directions que se soit au risque de se perdre encore plus. Kirk eu néanmoins une idée.

- « Il y a quelqu'un d'autre à bord qui serait peut être capable de nous remettre sur la bonne route. Il n'y à pas meilleur navigateur qu'un Mandesien, rien ne leur est étranger dans ce domaine. Kolos pourrait-il en dépit de la distorsion des senseurs, nous sortir de cette impasse ? »

- « C'est tout à fait possible, les Mandesien on une grande sensibilité, très différente de la notre, je pourrais pour les besoins du vaisseau, me substituer à l'Ambassadeur. » Proposa le vulcain.

- « Comment ? »

- « Par fusion, osmose intellect. En créant une double entité, chacun profiterait des connaissances de l'autre dans une osmose para-cérébrale. Cette fusion ferait un seul être de nous deux. »

Jim était légèrement perplexe, il n'aimait pas trop que Spock fusionne avec d'autre personne, il aimait avoir l'exclusivité de son esprit. Pour lui c'était un peu comme si Spock le trompait, bon au moins il lui demandait l'autorisation et puis Spock était encore libre de choisir ce qu'il voulait, mais il n'appréciait pas non plus qu'il fusionne avec un autre esprit, parce qu'il pouvait y avoir des risques, c'est d'ailleurs la question qu'il posa à son premier officier.

- « Les risques ? »

- « Si la fusion est réussit et bien on risque de perdre ce qui fait de nous deux des êtres à part entière. Mais bien sur le docteur Jones n'acceptera jamais de me donner la permission de réalisé cette communion. »

- « Je crois qu'elle ne veux pas que quiconque entretienne les rapports qu'elle à avec Kolos. » Fit Mccoy.

- « Le docteur Jones fait de l'obstruction à chaque fois que j'essaie de converser avec Kolos. Elle est extrêmement jalouse. Il faut que son esprit soit détourné de mes intentions, ses capacités télépathique on une formidable porté, même confinée dans ses quartiers, elle me bloquerait. »

- « Je me charge d'elle. » Fit Jim.

Pour le coup loin était l'envie de Kirk d'aller la séduire, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il sentait néanmoins que ça ne déplaisait pas à Spock de fusionner avec Kolos. Et ça, ça le gênait un peu, mais il n'avait rien à dire, après tout, il savait que quand il draguait, même si c'était pour de faux ou pour jouer, Spock n'aimait pas non plus trop ça. Enfin c'est ce qu'il supposait.

Ainsi, leur plan se mit en marche, Kirk emmena Miranda à la roseraie et tacha de lui parler avec douceur. Spock quant à lui se dirigea jusqu'à Kolos, il fallait avant tout lui demander la permission. Mais s'en rendant compte, Miranda réagit vivement, ne voulant pas que Spock prenne sa place.

Après tout, elle pouvait bien jouer se rôle. Fusionner avec Kolos pour sauver l'Enterprise de la perdition. Mais un problème se posait. Elle n'avait aucune connaissance en navigation. Elle prétexta qu'elle pouvait apprendre, mais Mccoy intervint. Elle était aveugle, dans tout les cas, donc, elle ne pouvait tenir le rôle que devait tenir Spock. Aussi le groupe comprit pourquoi elle n'était pas affecter par la laideur de Kolos, elle ne pouvait pas le voir il n'y avait donc aucun risque pour elle.

Elle du finalement se résigner, après tout ce n'était pas à elle de décider si oui ou non Kolos fusionnerais avec Spock, c'était à Kolos lui même de décider. Et il avait accepté.

Après avoir pris d'autre mesure de sécurité, Kolos avait été amené sur la passerelle et placé derrière un écran protecteur, tout le monde était perplexe, mais Kirk faisait confiance à son second. Malgré son inquiétude sauver l'Enterprise restait la priorité. Spock mit donc la visière rouge et passa derrière l'écran de protection. Quand il en ressortie, il avait le même visage et pourtant quelque chose était différent, c'était flagrant. Ça y est Kolos et Spock ne faisait qu'un.

C'était étrange de voir ce Spock souriant qui partageait les connaissances et les qualités de deux hommes dans un seul. Jim percutât enfin que du-coup Kolos savait pour lui et son second. Une pointe de gêne naquit dans son cœur. Tant pis, c'était fait maintenant.

Prenant finalement les commandes du vaisseau, Spock put faire revenir l'Enterprise dans une zone connue ou du moins « normale » de l'espace. Une fois terminer, Kolos partie dans un monologue touchant, plaignant les humanoïdes de voir leurs esprits si riche être confinés dans un corps, aussi complexe et intéressant soit-il. Une coquille, trop étroite, Kolos en aurait presque souffert et Spock par la même occasion lui qui savait désormais ce que ça faisait aussi d'être libre de toute dépendance physique, la véritable indépendance.

Kolos ressentait aussi cette solitude qui animait ces espèces, bloquées, limitées par un corps elles devaient se sentir bien seul, il comprenait alors pourquoi le capitaine et Spock fusionnait régulièrement, c'était pour échapper à cette solitude, mais il fallait aussi se dire que la grande majorité des personnes n'avait pas se privilège

- « Ambassadeur. » Fit Kirk.

Il était temps pour Kolos de quitter le corps de Spock, sinon ils finiraient par fusionner totalement.

- « Il faut rompre la communion. »

- « Si tôt ? » se plaignit le Spock-Kolos.

C'était une expérience si intéressante et enrichissante qu'aucun ne souhaitaient réellement la briser.

- « Hum hum. » Poursuit Kirk

- « C'est sage capitaine. » se résolut Spock-Kolos.

Il se dirigea dernière l'écran pour séparer les deux esprits sans encore une fois mettre en danger l'équipage. Cependant il oublia la visière. Ils s'en rendirent compte trop tard. Spock hurlait dernière l'écran de protection. Il avait vu Kolos, il allait devenir fou.

Le sang de Jim ne fit qu'un tour néanmoins il ne pouvait prendre le risque de passer derrière l'écran pour tirer son amant de là c'était trop dangereux pour lui, il fallait attendre que le vulcain sorte.

Quand le vulcain se redressa enfin, Kirk voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait peur, peur que Spock soit devenu fou, mais il espérait en même temps que son amant est été assez résistant. Il essaya de lui parler, de le rassurer. C'était peine perdu. Spock les attaqua et après un coup de phaser qui l'assomma, il se retrouva à l'infirmerie, ses fonctions vitales diminuant progressivement. Il allait mourir.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Il y avait cependant une solution pour sauver Kirk, et elle tenait en une personne. Miranda. Miranda qui haïssait le vulcain et qui n'avait aucune réelle volonté de le sauver, pourtant elle seule connaissait les techniques para-psychique vulcaines qui permettrait de sauver son amant. Jim faisait les cents pas en discutant avec Bones.

- « ça fait trop longtemps qu'on attend. »

- « Il n'y a que ça à faire Jim. »

- « Elle a essayé avec Marvick et il en est mort. »

- « Oui mais il y avait une différence majeur, Marvick l'aimait. »

- « Et Spock est son rival.. » Grogna le blond frustré, l'Enterprise était sauver certes mais il était hors de question qu'il perde Spock, il ne le supporterait jamais. « ..C'est encore pire. Dites vous que Spock a deviné la violence de sa jalousie. »

Kirk se dirigea vers la porte de l'infirmerie et fut retenue par Bones.

- « Jim vous devez rester en dehors de tout ça. »

- « Quoi qu'il advienne Bones, laisse moi gérer ça, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire quand Spock est en danger. »

Il pénétra dans l'infirmerie et vit Miranda au chevet du vulcain. C'est lui qui devrait être à son chevet à le protéger, à le sauver, mais il était impuissant.

- « Comment va t-il ? » Dit-il d'une voix douce, prenant sur lui devant l'urgence de la situation.

- « Aucun changement. »

- « Que compter vous faire ? »

- « Et bien faire ce qu'un médecin fait. » Répondit-elle, d'un ton un peu dur.

- « ça me semble bien insuffisant. »

- « Vous semblez penser que je peux l'éveiller d'un baisé. » Railla t-elle.

- « ça vaudrait le coup d'essayé, Spock n'est pas une machine. » Suggéra t-il, poussant Miranda à choisir la bonne solution.

- « Mais c'est un vulcain. »

- « Il l'est à demi, il y a une moitié humaine et elle semble plus évidente que la votre. » Siffla t-il agacé.

- « Ne vous voilez pas la face capitaine, son esprit ère dans un enfer impossible à explorer. »

- « En refusant de l'aider, vous le condamnez à mort, et c'est ce que vous voudriez hein ? » Il perdait le contrôle de la situation, il ne voulais pas perdre Spock parce qu'une idiote jalouse avait refusée de faire ce qui était en son pouvoir.

- « Mais c'est faux ! » S'indigna le docteur Jones.

- « Sa mort vous arrange, vous voyez en lui un rival dangereux, vous n'avez pas put empêcher la fusion mental de se passer, fusion qu'il est impossible de faire avec vous. »

Il la retenait par le bras, mais elle se débâti.

- « Maintenant écoutez moi bien ! Spock à eu un choc, non pas en constatant la laideur de Kolos, mais parce qu'il à été horrifier de votre velléité. »

- « Mensonge ! Menteur ! » Cria t-elle.

- « Votre besoin de voir Kolos est maladif, vous n'arriverez jamais à le voir, Spock lui là vu. »

- « Sadique, vaurien, salaud ! » Cria t-elle, elle se dirigea vers Spock. Jim la suivit pour la retenir de faire du mal à son vulcain, juste au cas où elle serait tenter d'en faire.

- « L'air est emplit de haine, vous sentez la jalousie à plein nez, pourquoi ne pas l'étrangler ou l'égorger maintenant hein ? »

- « La haine ne viens pas que de moi, en tout cas. » Répondit-elle.

Oui c'était vrai, Kirk la haïssait parce qu'à cause d'elle et de sa jalousie, Spock allait mourir.

- « Laissez moi. Partez ! » fit-elle.

Kirk abandonna et sortie de l'infirmerie, il savait qu'il avait aggravé les choses.

De son coté Miranda réfléchissait, elle avait bien sentit la haine, la colère plutôt de Kirk envers elle, colère parce qu'elle ne voulait pas au moins essayé de le sauver. Mais elle avait aussi sentit l'amour que le blond portait à Spock. C'était puissant, c'était fort, sa colère n'était du qu'à ça, parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre le vulcain. Ça l'avait touché, parce qu'elle vouait le même amour à Kolos. Elle savait très bien ce que Kirk pouvait ressentir et Kirk savait ce qu'elle ressentait, lui aussi avait été jaloux, mais lui de Kolos parce qu'il avait partagé l'esprit de Spock pendant la fusion.

Ils étaient deux âmes qui s'écroulerait s'il perdait leur raison de vivre. Kolos était sa raison de vivre, comme Spock était la raison de vivre de Kirk. Et pourtant il venait quand même lui demander d'entrer dans son esprit, de toucher cette part intime du vulcain. Il mettait sa fierté de coté, pour sauver Spock.

Alors peut être, peut être qu'elle pouvait essayé. Malheureusement ça ne fonctionna pas. Spock était trop enfoncé dans son enfer mental, il lui fallait quelque chose de plus fort.

Kirk vit Miranda sortir, il la regarda, toute colère oublié, juste la peur, l'inquiétude qui suait de tout ses pores, attendant la réponse.

- « J'ai besoin de votre aide, capitaine. » Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Kirk la suivit dans l'infirmerie.

- « Spock à besoin de votre aide, tenez lui la main. »

Jim s'exécutât sans dire un mot et saisit la main de Spock dans les siennes, posant doucement ses lèvres sur les doigts chaud et inerte, espérant de tout cœur transmettre sa force à Spock. Miranda commença son boulot en posant les doigts de ses deux mains sur le visage de Spock. Il fallait qu'elle réussisse à le sortir de là.

Le temps lui parut une éternité, puis Spock ouvrit les yeux et sa main libre vint se poser sur le visage de Miranda. Jim fut surprit, mais comprit, il était en train de lui partager son expérience avec Kolos, il lui donnait ça, ni plus ni moins, c'était un cadeau.

Puis la pression retomba. Spock était revenu et Miranda avait enfin put voir Kolos à travers Spock. Autrement dit tout le monde était content, et ce n'est pas Kirk qui dirait le contraire.

Le vulcain n'en était pas moins épuisé et quand il voulu se lever, il s'écroula dans les bras de Kirk qui s'empressa de le recoucher.

- « Reste tranquille Spock. »

Il lui saisit la main et Spock la serra intensément. Le vulcain aurait tant voulu lié son esprit à Kirk en cet instant. Il avait sentit sa force, il avait sentit son amour et c'était en grande partit lui qui l'avait tiré de l'enfer, parce qu'il l'aimait et il voulait cette amour, il voulait le voir, le caresser avec son esprit, mais du se contenter de serrer sa main, car son esprit était trop fatigué pour le moment.

Miranda quand à elle sentit émaner du capitaine toute la gratitude dont il était capable. Elle sourit, puis les laissa tranquille et rejoignit Kolos.

Il arrivèrent sans encombre à leur destination et Kolos et Miranda purent continuer leur route. De leur coté Spock et Kirk avait hâte de se retrouver aussi bien mentalement que physiquement.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilàààà ! <strong>

**Bon je n'ai toujours pas choisit le prochain épisode que je vais traité donc comme toujours si vous avez des envies, je tacherais de mis atteler, (sauf l'épisode Miror Miror, pour l'instant j'y réfléchie jusqu'à trouver une idée d'exploitation à la hauteur, il viendra quand il pourra).**


End file.
